Fangrlz II: Legends
by Destiny's Hand
Summary: The girls have returned to the Naruto world, but there's no returning to the way things were. War is on the horizon, and choices must be made that will change them forever. Can they - and their friendship - survive the horrors of a shinobi war?
1. One Last Dance

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: Happy first day of Fall, everyone! As a celebration, welcome to the first chapter of _Fangrlz II: Legends_! I know you all have been waiting for it, so here it is! Before all this gets going, though, I want to tell you all that I'll probably be updating this every _other_ week, since college is a pretty heavy load right now. I'll do my best to keep that schedule -- and keep ahead of it, too, so I'm not scrambling to write like I was in the end of _Fangrlz_. Well, without anything more, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: One Last Dance

KATIE

_Only you could be my one love forever._

_Just tell me you'll stay,_

_And the two of us will dance the night away._

--Lionel Richie ("Dance the Night Away")

-----

It's the day after the last day of school for the senior class -- which includes me -- or night rather. I brush the fringe of my bright red flapper dress into place, tapping one bare foot deftly against the grass to the beat of the music that vibrates through the tent. I would be dancing, but rap isn't exactly my thing, and neither is the style of dancing that often goes along with it. Call me a prude if you want, but I find it quite repulsive and I'd rather hold on to my dignity, thank you very much.

This is the mini prom thrown by some friends of mine for what some might call the "in" crowd, though what we're "in," I don't exactly know. I describe us more as the kids that hold ourselves to higher standards -- but that sounds a bit . . . I don't know . . . stuck up? Still, it's a good group of people, and we're having more fun than we would have at the formal prom hosted by the school. None of us agreed with the choice of prom theme and decorations made by the majority of the student body (we suspect vote tampering), so we decided to have our own.

The rap song comes to a close and those kids dancing retreat from the portable "stage" to get something to drink. There's absolutely no air movement in the tent, and after a dance or two, it gets a bit hard to breathe. I've already had to retreat outside a few times for a breath of fresh air. It's amazing the wonders just sticking your feet into a pool can do for your entire body temperature. That's kind of what's kept me going so far tonight.

I smile at one of the girls passing me, and she pauses at my seat. "Having fun?" Lauren asks brightly.

I nod. "Yep, it's great!"

She tosses her dark head toward the dance floor. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Shrugging one shoulder, I reply honestly, "I'm waiting for the right song -- one that, uh, moves me." _Though not like _that_, thanks._ Wow, even mentally that sounds rather mean. What's wrong with me tonight? I'm usually not this spiteful.

Lauren laughs, oblivious to my inner debate. "Fair enough," she says before continuing on toward the water cooler on the other side of the tent.

Old-timey swing music is next to blast from the speakers, reflecting the "Roaring Twenties" theme of the party. I don't know the name of the tune, but I recognize it from somewhere. It's a catchy tune -- big-band music without any words. I'm starting to bounce slightly in my chair in time to the light beat when I feel someone lean over my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

I freeze, blood running cold as I recognize the voice. Slowly, almost afraid of what I'm going to see, I turn my head to look at the speaker. There, standing in a vintage tuxedo -- mask off and hair as spiky as ever -- is Tobi. My eyes flick over the familiar features of his face, smooth and youthful yet somehow so ancient with the familiar scar crossing his left eye.

My heart thunders in my chest as my gaze flicks anxiously around the tent. _Don't panic. Don't panic._ Though I had been kind of lonely and missing them before, now I'm a bit thankful that none of the cafeteria crowd is here -- none of the girls that were involved in our little adventure in the _Naruto_ world. If they saw him, much less saw him _talking_ to me, I would be in big trouble.

I meet Tobi's eyes -- silver blue to jet black -- and realize that his Sharingan is not activated. Can he even turn it off? I mentally shake myself. It's not the time for questions like that. There are other, more important questions to be asked.

"How did you get here? What are you doing here?" I hiss, trying not to tip anyone off that something might be wrong. I have so many other questions, but I bite them off before my voice becomes too loud and draws attention to us. That's the last thing I need.

"That doesn't matter," Tobi answers simply. He holds out a gloved hand. "Tobi came to dance with you."

"But -- I --" I sputter incoherently as he grabs my hand and all but drags me onto the dance floor. "I don't know how to swing."

Tobi laughs. "Koneko, dearest, you are what you are. With your reflexes and ability to read people as you do, you shouldn't have a problem. Just follow Tobi's lead."

So he leads, and I dutifully follow, faintly wondering where he learned to swing dance. I highly doubt it's part of the curriculum for any ninja academy, seeing as it's a dance from _this_ side of the portal.

At first, my steps are tentative and fearful, but my confidence builds and I give myself over to the music. Together we twirl and dip, not missing a beat -- not missing a step. I become lost in the dance, and before I realize it, the music is done and I find myself in a deep lay-back, my entire weight resting on one of Tobi's arms. My toes point naturally as my ankles cross -- a reflex from my years as a baton twirler and crash-course dancer.

He brushes my cheek with his free hand and I blink in surprise. "See?" he queries gently. "That wasn't so hard."

Tobi straightens me up and I become aware of applause. Someone even whistles and cat-calls. I blush profusely, ducking my head. _So much for not drawing attention to us . . ._

Tobi bends his head to my ear. "We'll talk later."

The words seem strangely ominous, and a chill runs down my spine. When I turn to look at him, however, he's gone. I float through the rest of the night, hearing awed voices complement me and disappointed ones wishing they had been in there to see. No few people ask me who my partner was. I can only smile faintly and reply, "An old friend." I don't see Tobi the rest of the night, and no one seems to know where he disappeared to.

I get home about midnight, tiptoeing to my room and then the shower. It takes me a while to wash off my makeup and the red dye from my sequined headband that had melted off onto my forehead with the mixture of heat, humidity, and sweat. Gross, much? Finally, I get out, dress in my summer pajamas, and stumble off to bed.

The house is quiet. Not even the dog stirs from wherever she's taken up residence for the night as I move down the hall. I'm grateful to find, though, that her chosen sleeping place is not a nest made out of my pillows. That way, I don't have to go through the trouble of evicting her. She's rather stubborn once she's gotten comfortable. Relying on my pretty good night vision, I close my door, turn on my overhead fan, and crawl into bed.

The events of the night continue to run circles in my head as I wearily watch my dream catcher twirl above me. What was Tobi doing there? How did he even _get_ there? I have no answers, though and sleep evades me, no matter how much I toss, turn, and try to get comfortable. I've been lying there for several minutes when a voice whispers from the dark behind me. "That was fun. You really shouldn't doubt yourself, Koneko. You're capable of more than you think."

Jerking in surprise, I roll over -- though not very far. Tobi is lying on top of the covers beside me; I can barely make out his shape in the darkness, even with my night eyes. He seems to meld with the shadows, only his eyes -- now blood red with the Sharingan -- truly visible in the dark. They're mesmerizing, and I find myself unable to think straight.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?" I finally manage, fighting to keep my thoughts in order. "My brother -- my parents --"

"All asleep," he assures me, brushing the back of his fingers down my jaw line and sending chill bumps across my skin. "A little genjutsu guaranteed that."

I scowl, fighting back the joyful side of me that's ecstatic that he's here and batting away his hand. "You can't be here," I whisper, despite what he said about my slumbering family. Everything about this is _wrong_, but I can't form coherent enough thoughts to figure out exactly why.

He strokes my hair, sending my train of thought careening even further off its track. "Why not?" Tobi inquires innocently, though I'm sure he's fully aware of the effect he's having on me.

"Well, this is -- you can't just -- you don't --" I can't find the words and am left to grunt weakly in annoyance. Once upon a time, I had a way with words. I've given a few speeches before and been complimented on that skill. Now, though, I can't even form complete sentences.

Tobi shushes me and leans in to give me a light kiss on the lips. My heart flutters and the last of my objections fade away. "You worry too much," he scolds half-heartedly.

Before I can recover even the slightest bit, he rolls me onto my back and leans over me, locking his lips to mine. I can't breathe as my arms react without conscious thought, wrapping around his shoulders. A tiny part of me -- one that somehow managed to survive his mind-numbing presence -- yells that this is wrong wrong _wrong_, but I can't grasp the concept enough to even wonder why. Then, I decide that I don't really care, that I should just stop fighting him.

The Akatsuki member releases my lips and twists his head to kiss beneath my jaw line. I gasp for air and sigh, "I'm dreaming."

Tobi chuckles into my skin. "Yes, you are."

The alarm clock on my nightstand loudly announces that the time is 5:30am -- time to get up. I jerk upright in bed, one hand flying to the throat of my nightgown -- my _nightgown?_ I look down at my watch -- at the date. Tiny numbers and letters tell me that it's May 30, the day before the party -- the last day of school for those of the senior class exempt from final exams.

I groan and flop back into the pillows, letting the alarm blare for a few more seconds before clicking it off. It takes me a moment to drag myself out of bed and down the dark halls for my morning routine. The telltale jangle of thin metal against thin metal marks my cocker spaniel's movement as she follows me through the otherwise sleeping house. Running mostly on autopilot -- and trying my best not to think about my recently-escaped dream -- I check to make sure the alarm is off before opening the back door to let the not-so-young pup do her business. While she explores the pre-morning darkness of the fenced-in yard, I shuffle off to do business of my own.

I have to keep reminding myself that it was just a dream. I woke up in a nightgown, not pajamas. My alarm was actually set, because I still have another day of school left. Our "mini prom" is tomorrow night. Tobi's not going to show up there. It was just a dream. Just a dream. _It wasn't real. You were dreaming._

After washing my hands, I obediently let the dog back in, seeing as she's decided to start whimpering at the back door and I don't want that whimpering to wake anyone else up. The locks slide easily back into place and I bend down to scratch the sand-colored cocker behind her floppy ears. "You'd let us know if there was someone in the house, right, Sandy?" I ask faintly, suddenly suspicious of all the dark shadows around the house.

She merely wags her tail, bumping up against my leg and leaning her head into my scratching. I smile and rise, feeling a bit better. Cocking my head, I listen to the silence of the house, checking to see if anyone else is up and moving around. I've become an early riser during the school year, moving about before the sun, but only because it takes me longer to actually wake up and get moving. If I sleep in, then I'll be rushed through the morning and no doubt I'll forget something.

Sandy watches me with a dog's curiosity as I heave a soft sigh and return to the bathroom. After shedding my glasses, I carefully "put my eyes in", as my mom and I jokingly call the action of donning my contacts. Once they've settled, I quickly set to washing my face. I need to keep busy so my mind doesn't wander back to its previous occupation. I really don't want to envision where that dream was going.

I sigh again into the warm, wet cloth. "It's been months," I mutter to no one. "Why is this happening now?" Getting no reply -- not that I expected any – I refill the wash rag with cold water this time and splash it on my face. _Wake up, girl. Move on with reality._

After wiping the moisture off my face, I open my eyes. The sight in the mirror makes me freeze, my heart throbbing unevenly in something akin to panic. A dark, mostly-formless shape looms over me, a single Sharingan eye burning in the inky black. Drawing a sharp breath, I whirl and choke down a scream.

Nothing.

There's nothing behind me.

Just an empty doorway.

I give a soft whimper, sinking to the ground and burying my face in shaking hands. _Go away, Tobi. Why can't you just leave me alone?_


	2. The Retrieval Squad

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: Wow! Thirty-nine reviews for just the first chapter! I'm glad you all liked it. I was in a dramatic foreshadowing mood when I wrote it. Could you tell? Well, anyway, on to the next chapter! Now we get to see how different the girls really look between the "real" world and the _Naruto_ world. It was fun writing the reactions in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2: The Retrieval Squad

KAITLYN

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die._

--Muse ("Starlight")

--

Katie seems really distracted this morning, but I easily mark it off as last-day jitters. This'll be the last time we get to see Katie and Ashley in school! Maybe even ever! They'll be off to college after summer, and we'll be on our own. The _Naruto _gang is splitting up! It's horrible! Still, there's something definitely off about the almost empty look in Katie's eyes. I can't quite figure it out.

"You alright, Katie?" Jowan asks.

I hug the girl in question tightly around the waist. "She's just gonna miss us, aren't you?"

She smiles and pats me on the back, blinking out of her thoughts. "Yeah. My life's going to be a lot less interesting without you guys around."

It kind of surprises me that she doesn't squirm away like she normally does from my crushing hugs. Kevin steps over, arms as wide as his smile, saying, "Aw, group hug!"

Katie and Ashley laugh as we all surround them, squishing them into a tight group hug. For a brief moment, it's almost easy to forget the adventure that five of us went on a few months ago. For a brief moment, we're just a group of ordinary high school students.

But those moments don't last long. I quickly remember the events of the past -- remember what we gave up -- what I gave up -- to return home. I hug Katie tighter. As painful as it is to re-realize that I'm so far away from Gaara, I don't want to forget how totally happy I was there. A small part of me argues that it's Katie's fault that Gaara and I were separated, but I can't blame really her any more. She was just trying to protect us. It's taken time, but I've forgiven her.

Now that my thoughts have returned to Gaara, it's hard to keep a smile on my face. Still, I fight against the sadness as Katie untangles herself from the many arms with a laugh. After asking us to watch her stuff for her, she goes off to say goodbye to some more of her friends on the other side of the lunchroom.

Jowan playfully elbows Kevin. "So, Leader-to-be, got any special plans for next year?"

I had expected Katie to name one of us remaining girls from the _Naruto_ adventure as then next "Leader" of our little gang, but she had instead passed the title on to Kevin. I'm not really sure why, but I think she consulted the King -- the first of our short line of "Leaders" -- on the matter, and Tia had agreed that Kevin would be the best for the job. I think Katie said he had a good balance of silly and serious, but I don't really know.

Kevin just rolls his eyes and shakes his head in response to Jowan's question, smirking slightly. Giggling, I turn to say something to Sam. As I open my mouth to speak, though, an all-too-familiar crack splits the air of the lunchroom. My eyes widen and meet Sam's, faintly registering the smile that's slowly spreading across her face. "Is that--?" I barely manage before a louder crackle fills the large room like thousands of chirping birds.

Students are yelling and scrambling away from the center of the lunchroom. There, a small orb of crackling lightning has appeared, slowly widening into a horizontal ring of jagged light. The center of the ring is dark as night -- like a black hole threatening to swallow us up. Then, without warning, wind explodes out from the ring, howling and swirling through the cafeteria. The force of the moving air shifts tables and chairs, whipping through hair and drowning out the screams of my fellow students.

Through the corners of my eyes, I catch sight of teachers and security guards, rushing to give direction to the students as they had before. This time, though, there's more confusion than fear in the air. The day is bright and sunny, not storming. No one is on edge about the weather, so this sudden lightning phenomenon -- as they see it, I guess -- is totally strange and unexpected. They don't know how to react. I think I'll give them a few seconds before the panic actually sets in.

As the wind dies and I lower my arm from shielding my face, I can barely make out what appears to be shapes moving in the void of the portal -- darker shadows within the inky blackness. Those shadowy figures take solid form as they step through the ring of lightening, their feet making no sound as they drop to the tile floor. Of course, even if they do make sound, I can't hear it over the lightning and wind. I can't help but stare as I easily recognize the five figures now standing in the middle of the lunchroom – Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka seated atop a very large Akamaru, and (one of my least favorite people in the _Naruto_ world) dear Kankuro.

The face-painted Sand Ninja looks around the room with dark eyes. "Great," he grunts before raising his voice to be heard over the portal. "We come out into a building full of kids. Do you have any idea how much I hate kids? Brats, the lot of them."

Naruto scowls at him. "You really think I'd forget after how you treated Konohamaru when we first met?"

An almost playful smirk spreads across Kankuro's face. "Well, this _is_ you we're talking about," he replies mockingly.

Before Naruto can pounce on the older boy, Kakashi steps between them. "That's enough you two. We're here to find the girls, so let's get to it before the portal closes. I don't want to go through the hassle of reopening it again."

Behind me, I can make out Kevin mutter, "Is it just me, or are they speaking in Japanese?"

"Yeah," J.P. confirms. "But wait a minute. Those guys are -- they can't be!"

I turn and grin at Jowan, Sam, and Ashley before glancing at J.P. and saying, "Nope. They are." Before I can see his reaction, I rush forward with a happy cry and leap at Kankuro. I don't care if he's one of my least favorite people in the _Naruto _world. I'm just so thrilled that he's actually _here_!

Unsurprisingly, Kankuro reacts quickly and sidesteps me, sliding into a defensive position as he eyes me warily. After a moment, his eyebrows furrow. "Kaitlyn?" I nod quickly. "You look different."

Giggling, I shrug. "Well, this _is_ our world. Things are different here."

Kankuro's eyes narrow. "Prove it."

I cross my arms over my chest. If that's how he wants to be . . . "The last prank I tried to pull on you backfired, and in the end hit Baki instead, earning me a horrid spell of training under him." I shudder at the memory. Just thinking about it makes my muscles hurt.

The puppeteer chuckles softly and nods before -- much to my incredible surprise and amazement -- stepping forward and wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug. "It's good to see you again," the paint-faced shinobi admits.

"Yeah, totally!" I giggle, hugging him back. "If I didn't hate you so much, I could kiss you."

Kankuro quickly lets me go and holds me at arm's length. "Please don't."

Naruto grins widely, fighting down a laugh. "Hey, Kaitlyn! Where are the others?"

"Right here, dobe," Sam states with a smirk as she walks up, hands shoved into her hoodie pockets. She sniggers at the flash of annoyance across Naruto's face. "And we might want to make this fast before the police recover from their shock and decide to try to arrest you."

I giggle softly at the thought of our school police officers trying to arrest a group of ninja. That would definitely be a sight to see.

"Yeah," Ashley adds when she stops in front of Kakashi, "What took you guys so long?"

Kakashi regards her for a moment before pulling her into a warm embrace. "We came as soon as we could. It's only been a few weeks, long enough for Tsunade to get fed up with us." He chuckles softly. "I missed you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone," Jowan states, waving her hands in front of her as she joins us in front of the crackling portal. "Only a few weeks? It's been _months_ here. How is _that_ supposed to work?"

Kiba turns from grinning at Sam to study Jowan with a distrusting eye. "Depends. Who the hell are you and why should we tell you?"

Jowan lifts her eyebrows. "Ex_cuse_ me, dog breath?" she demands.

As I hide another giggle behind one hand, Akamaru sniffs the air and gives what sounds like a confused whine, glancing from Jowan to Kiba. Kiba's jaw drops. "No way. _Jowan?!_ Is that really you?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Yeah, take a good look. Now you see why I was so freaked out when I saw I was an albino on the other side. Like I said before, it's apparently it's some cosmic joke." I can almost see the vein throbbing on her forehead at the thought that though there actually are dark-skinned people in the _Naruto_ world, she somehow ended up becoming totally, completely white -- skin, hair, eyes and all.

A loud snap sounds from the portal, making Kakashi glance back at it. "We're running out of time. Is this everyone?"

Ashley shakes her head. "We're missing Katie. She's somewhere around here, though."

"Isn't she the one that made you guys leave in the first place?" Naruto asks.

Snorting, Kiba crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah. I say we leave her. I mean, she obviously didn't want to be there, so why drag her back?"

"It's nice to know you hold me in such high esteem, Kiba."

I turn to see Katie standing beside Kankuro, staring defiantly at Kiba. She has her business face on, arms folded behind her back. The Sand Ninja stares at her for a moment. "Wait a minute," he says slowly. "You're almost at eye-level with me. If you're Katie, aren't you supposed to be --"

Katie's eyes snap over to him. "Don't say it," she grinds out through her teeth. "We all changed in some way. I just happened to lose some height. Get over it." Her gaze shifts to Kakashi. "The girls are my responsibility."

Kakashi meets her eyes, his mostly-hidden expression hard. "We're taking them back. You can't stop us."

For a moment, I think Katie's going to challenge him on that statement. But then, her small scowl twists upwards and she shrugs one shoulder. "Who said I was going to try? All I'm saying is that if the girls are going, then so am I. Someone has to keep an eye on them." She moves her arms to cross them over her chest, grinning now.

"Wow, thanks Mom," Sam grumbles sarcastically.

The portal fluctuates again. Kakashi takes Ashley's hand, and states, "Time to go." She smiles and nods, stepping though the ring with the half-masked man.

Grinning like an idiot, Naruto grabs Jowan's wrist and all but drags her through the portal. Kiba follows afterwards, his arm tucked around Sam's waist. I catch a brief glimpse of her annoyance before she vanishes with a small flash. Akamaru woofs softly at Katie and she steps over to him with a faint smile, weaving her hand into the fur of his neck. After glancing at me, she and the giant dog leap through the portal.

Kankuro slips his hand into mine, making me jerk in surprise. He rolls his eyes. "It's just so I don't lose you."

I shoot him a smile as he pulls me toward the circle. Before we step through, I throw a grin and a wave over my shoulder at the rest of my friends. "See ya!" I call, waving wildly back at them before our world is lost to the rush of the portal.


	3. A Different Type of Homecoming

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: Okay, my computer woes are now fixed and I have mostly caught up with school work, though it's still kind of swampy. Though I had wanted to be able to give you all two chapters this time for the price of one as a "Thanks for waiting and being nice about the whole disaster thing", Life prevented me from getting as much writing done as I would have liked. So, as soon as I finished this chapter, I'm posting it. The posting schedule for the next few weeks might be hectic and not on-time with what I had originally planned, so please no begging/demanding me to update pronto. I will update when I can and once things get stable again I will reset the post schedule and whatnot. On another note, several people have commented that Katie seems a bit too mature for her age, and I assure you there is a reason for that which will be explained in her next narrated chapter. But you'll have to wait a couple more chapters for that. For now, here's Jowan's first chapter of the book. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Different Type of Homecoming

JOWAN

_I don't regret the life I chose for me,_

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

--Daughtry ("Home")

-----

Sunlight washes across my face, and I lift my free arm to shield my eyes against the sudden onslaught. Naruto continues forward, tugging me with him. "We found them!" he declares happily.

I stumble to a halt when he releases me, rubbing my eyes. What I wouldn't give for a pair of sunglasses right about now. A shadow falls over me, and I lower my hand, blinking several times at the pale eyes peering back at me. I smile warmly. "Hey, Neji."

Conflicted emotions flicker through the Hyuuga's eyes. "You're back," he states softly, his arms twitching slightly at his sides.

Chuckling softly, I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "I'm back," I say, smiling against his shoulder. Hesitantly, he lifts his arms to wrap around me, pulling me close. My smile widens. "I missed you."

"Yeah," he replies faintly. "Me too."

I'm dimly aware of laughter and voices around us as the others emerge from the portal. I can't care less really. I'm quite content with standing here in Neji's arms. It's a strange sensation, really -- sort of like relief I guess. I feel as if I've finally come home after a long journey or something. I'm warm, happy, and safe, and I never want to leave again.

I pull back slightly, lifting my gaze to meet his eyes and smiling. Though his lips remain in an expressionless line, his eyes soften ever so slightly. I wait for it -- for the event that will make this homecoming perfect -- for him to lean in and kiss me, but he seems perfectly happy where he is. Hmm, perhaps I'll have to take matters into my own hand. I tighten my arms slightly around his neck, pulling myself closer, and he doesn't seem to be pushing me away. However, before our lips can touch, a shout from behind us makes us jerk apart in alarm.

I whirl to see Sam fall to her knees, clutching her shoulder as black, flame-like tattoos explode across her skin. "Sam!" Katie dashes forward -- or tries to. Iruka grabs her, holding her back, which she doesn't take kindly to. "Let me go, Iruka!"

He only holds her tighter. "No. You'll only get yourself hurt."

Ashley and Kaitlyn are in the same predicament, though the later is struggling more openly than the others against her captor. "But why?!" she demands, kicking her legs. "She needs help!"

"And she'll get it. Look!" Kankuro yells back at her, tilting his head to one side to avoid getting head-butted. Kaitlyn falls obediently still, looking toward Sam. "See?"

I follow their gaze to find that Juugo has arrived on the scene. His towering form kneels in front of Sam. The giant man grips her upper arm, bending his head to speak in her ear. Her pained breath hisses between clenched teeth as she leans against him for support. A loud crack that sounds very much like something breaking brings another cry of pain from Sam's lips.

Eyes widening, I jump forward, only to find Neji gripping my wrist. I look back at him and he shakes his head, speaking softly. "I know you're stronger than me when you want to be, so I can't really hold you back, but please. Stay here and let Juugo take care of it."

I stare at him for several heartbeats before another shriek snaps my attention back to Sam. The curse mark has completely covered her, staining her skin an inky black. Her hands -- looking oddly claw-like -- rake at the ground as Juugo continues to mutter something in her ear. He lifts his hand to rest on her shoulder over the source of her curse mark, squeezing it firmly.

A sudden wave of heat explodes outward from the pair, kicking up dust and forcing me to instinctively close my eyes and shield my face. I feel Neji's arms wrap around me, turning us so that his body is shielding mine from the onslaught of burning chakra. The raging heat slowly faded away, allowing us to relax and breathe more easily.

I turn back toward Sam as Neji loosens his hold of me. The girl is on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. A light sheen of sweat coats her skin, her body trembling every now and then. Juugo gently grips Sam's upper arm, helping her to her feet. She latches on to his arm for support, somehow looking extremely fragile -- especially compared to Juugo's towering form. My eyes rove her shape, but nothing seems out of place. Had I imagined the claws?

Through the corners of my eyes, I see Kaitlyn and Ashley sag with relief, though it doesn't look like Kankuro's releasing Kaitlyn from his restraining grip any time soon. Katie hurries to Sam's side, Tsunade on her heels. Clearing his throat softly, Neji drops his arms to his sides, and I glance over at him questioningly.

"You can go if you'd like," he tells me.

Flashing him a grateful smile, I half-jog over to the small huddle. Juugo is watching Sam with a half-worried half-amused expression. The object of his (and everyone else's) scrutiny looks rather put out, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm fine," she assures Tsunade and Katie, who are both worrying over her.

"No you're not," Katie objects. "You just had a violent Curse Seal relapse, so to speak. That doesn't equate to being 'fine', Sam."

"Exactly," Tsunade agrees, nodding. "I want you to report to the hospital so they can check for any possible damage."

Sam sputters. "But, I'm fine! _Really!_"

"Um, if I can put my two cents in?" I interject, raising my hand slightly. Their eyes turn to me, and I give a wry smile. "If she wants to stay on her feet, then let her."

The girl in question gave a sigh of relief, smiling. Before she can thank me, though, I continue. "As soon as she drops, you can whisk her away to the hospital." Katie and Tsunade glance at each other, and I shrug. "It seems like a pretty good compromise to me."

"I'll let her be," Tsunade states slowly, "at least until after our meeting, but then I want her to check in at the hospital so they can at least make an assessment of her stability. If she shows other signs of pain, however, she _will_ go sooner. Do I make myself clear?"

Under the Hokage's harsh gaze, Sam sighs in resignation. "Yeah, whatever," she mumbles. "It's not like I have much of a choice, anyway."

Katie laughs softly, patting Sam's back and then ruffling her short-again hair. "None at all, chickadee."

As Sam swats her away, the Hokage crosses her arms over her chest. "No that that's settled," she sighs, "everyone is to report to my office. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, ma'am," Katie answers, her smile fading as she rubs her arm. Sam had retaliated for the hair-ruffle with a punch. It's clear, though, that play time is over now. The grim look on Tsunade's face as she turns and walks away is sign enough of that.

I clap my hands together. "You heard the lady," I call. "We can party later." As I move to follow the Hokage, my eyes meet Ashley's. She nods slightly toward Sam and I mouth, "She'll be fine."

Sighing in relief -- and visibly relaxing -- Ashley allows Kakashi to lead her away after Gaara and Kaitlyn, who has started to chatter away now that the incident with Sam's curse seal is over. I have to chuckle at the pained look on Kankuro's face. Poor guy. Speaking of Gai . . .

"JOWAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK!! NEJI'S SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS SUFFERED GREATLY WITH YOUR ABSENSE AND YOUR RETURN WILL SURELY MAKE HIS FLAMES BURN BRIGHTER!!!"

I wince and resist the urge to rub my ear. That would be rude, after all, and if Neji -- who's standing closer to his sensei -- can withstand it, then so can I.

"THAT IS SO TRUE, GAI-SENSEI!" Oh, no. Not Lee too . . . "OUR TEAMMATE HAS BEEN LOST WITHOUT HIS BLOSSOM!!" Tenten looks murderous. Perhaps now would be a good time to --

"INDEED, LEE! WE MUST RUN 300 LAPS AROUND THE LEAF VILLAGE IN CELEBRATION OF JOWAN'S SAFE RETURN TO NEJI'S SIDE!!!"

"THAT IS A MARVELOUS IDEA, GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE TURN OFF CAPS LOCK?!?!"

Both Lee and Gai freeze in the middle of their Sunset-and-Rainbow Hug of Youth to stare at me in surprise -- though the looks on Tenten and Neji's faces are pure shock. I would have interrupted sooner, but the blinding light -- is it a genjutsu of some sort? -- distracted me. Clearing my throat and flushing slightly with embarrassment, I edge away in the direction that the others are going.

"Um, sorry? Hehehe, I -- uh -- just wanted to point out that the others have left, and we should probably get going, too, since Lady Tsunade ordered us all to a meeting . . ."

"OH, OF COURSE! IT WOULD BE VERY UNYOUTHFUL TO --"

"Ahem." I arch an eyebrow at Gai.

". . . to be late to a very important meeting with the Hokage," the green-clad ninja finishes in a more subdued tone.

Sighing softly, I nod to him and head off after the others, jogging a little off and on to try and gain some of the distance back. Tenten is the first to catch up with me, speaking a single word as she arrives at my side. "Truce."

I blink in surprise. "Huh?"

The weapons mistress throws a smile at me. "You heard me. I said 'truce'."

Warily eying her, I answer slowly, "I'm not saying I'm not grateful and all . . . but why?"

Tenten shrugs one shoulder. "You know I haven't really liked, well, you and Neji," she says. I nod slowly. "Well, I've been thinking and . . . you're alright."

"Al--right?"

"Yeah," she continues, nodding. "You see, I first thought it upset me because I liked him and he chose you after ignoring me for so long, but then I realized something." She paused briefly. "Neji's never thought of me as anything more than just his team mate. He's like family now, I guess, which makes him off-limits as anything more, whether I like it or not."

Tenten smiles softly. "It may not be that apparent to anyone else, but I can see the way he treats you differently -- the way he acts around you. It's only a slight change, but it's enough. So, I approve." She pats the back of my shoulder. "If you need anything, just let me know. I've spent almost half my life around him. I should be able to help."

"Um, thanks?" That's really disarmed me. I mean, seriously? Did she just say all that to me? "You seem . . . pretty -- um -- confident about that."

She nods, looking forward. "I've come to terms with it. Besides, there are other fish in the sea, right? Guys that actually show emotion, for one."

I glance back at Gai and Lee. "Not too much, of course."

Tenten rolls her eyes. "Tell me about it. I live with the extremes every day. Give me someone in the middle, please."

"Good luck with that," I say with a grin, holding out a hand.

The kunoichi returns the smile, shaking my hand. "Same to you, Jowan. I have a feeling we're both going to need it."


	4. Your Upcoming Forecast

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: Alright, I really feel bad that it's taken this long to finish this chapter. I guess that computer disaster really threw me off balance -- and off schedule. Then I got a _lot_ less done over Thanksgiving break than I thought I would. In fact, I was hardly on my computer at _all_. Then again, if you had the choice of being out in the sun on the beach with family you haven't seen in _months_ and sitting inside in front of a computer, which would you choose? Then, finals are starting next week . . . so yeah. I've been swamped. On the upside, though, this chapter is a little bit longer than the last, and though it's mostly serious explaining and stuff, there is a touch of humor, especially at the end. I like to leave you all laughing . . . or giggling . . . or a faint chuckle will do me just fine. Also, when I put the next chapter up, you'll be getting a double-dose, since Chapter 6 has already been written. Won't that be grand? And on top of that, I've been talking/working with the real-life Kaitlyn on her next chapter (as well as reactions for her in this one), so Chapter 7 shouldn't be too hard to write, since we've pretty much gotten a good bit of the details down. [crosses fingers and knocks on wood] Anyway, that's enough wind from me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and Happy Belated Thanksgiving!

Chapter 4: Your Upcoming Forecast

SAM

_It seems we twisted reality again,_

_Looking for the opportunity for us to dig in._

_We're getting deeper and deeper and deeper_

_Into the unknown._

--Pillar ("State of Emergency")

--

We actually don't end up meeting in Tsunade's office, since there are too many of us to fit in there comfortably -- or at all. We need some room to breathe, hello! Instead, somebody fetches us some chairs and (surprisingly) couches and arranges them in the large room where Tsunade normally gives out missions. It's still a little cramped, but at least we have a little more elbow room than we would have.

The Hokage takes her seat behind the curved desk and waits for Gaara to join her. The red-head, however, lingers at Kaitlyn's side, looking definitely reluctant to leave her. Temari pats her brother's shoulder. "It's alright," she assures him. "She's not going anywhere. I promise."

When he still doesn't move, Kaitlyn bounces on her toes to kiss his cheek, grinning. "Go on. I'll sit right here and won't move. I promise." She promptly plops down in the nearest chair, sitting primly with her hands on her knees and smiling up at him.

Finally, Gaara tears his gaze from her and moves to sit next to Tsunade, leaving Kankuro and Temari to take their places behind Kaitlyn's shoulders -- like a couple of body guards. Really, though, it makes since that they act like that. Gaara's taken an interest in Kaitlyn, so they want to keep her safe. If she's safe, then he's happy, and the last thing _any_ of us wants is an unhappy Gaara.

Rolling my cursed shoulder, I sit down on one of the couches and lean against the arm rest. A brief glance behind me notes Juugo looming ever-present and -watchful. He gives me an encouraging smile, and a sense of irony washes through me. It used to be me comforting him, but now . . .

With a soft woof, Akamaru sits on the floor beside the couch, nudging my arm with his nose and pulling my attention away from Juugo. Smiling, I obediently scratch behind his ears, watching as he lays his head on the armrest and closes his eyes, thumping his tail steadily against the floor. I allow myself to be lulled into relaxation by the steady sound, not really paying attention to where everyone else is sitting or standing around the room.

I do notice, however, when Kiba seats himself on the floor by my knees. I eye him skeptically for a moment before returning my attention to Akamaru. One everyone is settled and falls silent, Tsunade speaks.

"I'm glad we were able to locate you so quickly," she says, "though, perhaps I should apologize for bringing you back when you opted to leave in the first place."

"Don't apologize!" Kaitlyn pipes up. "Thank you!"

I shoot a quick glance at Katie before adding, "Even though it wasn't so quickly for us."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrow. "It wasn't?"

"Nope," Ashley answers. "Months passed for us, when it was what for you? Only a few weeks? We've gone from fall to summer already back home."

Katie leans forward in her seat on the other side of my couch. "Time runs differently between our worlds," she says, folding her hands between her knees, "but oddly so."

Gaara directs his icy gaze to her. "Meaning . . . ?" he prompts flatly.

"When we went home, we arrived at roughly the same moment we left. A lot more time passed here than there. Yet, when you came to get us, more time had passed in our world than yours -- by a smaller margin, as well. You'd think there'd be some sort of correlation." She finishes with a thoughtful frown, staring at her hands -- or past them, really -- with a distant expression.

"Some sort of _what_?" Kaitlyn asks, totally baffled by the word.

I tune Katie out as she sighs and indulges our youngest member with a simpler explanation -- something about an hour here being a second there. I couldn't care less about the time difference, though. All that matters to me is that we're back, and I have another shot at getting _my_ happy ending. Kaitlyn has Gaara. Jowan has Neji. Ashley has Kakashi. Katie has . . . . . Iruka, maybe? They seemed to get along pretty well. But who do I have?

I run a hand absently though Akamaru's fur, bringing myself back from my quest to ignore Katie's lecture at the sound of Tsunade's voice. "Temporal anomalies aside, we have called you back for a reason -- a very serious reason."

A tense silence fills the room as all eyes focus on Tsunade. Her next words make my blood freeze. "We're going to war."

After a heartbeat of silence, Kaitlyn squeaks, "War?"

That seems to break our stunned trance, and Ashley shrinks slightly toward Kakashi. "Why do you need us?" she asks, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Information," Jowan answers before the Hokage can speak. Her entire expression is distant. "We have information that you need in order to fight -- to win." A slight shiver ripples down her spine as she lifts her gaze to Tsunade. "Jiraiya hasn't come back yet, has he?"

Tsunade shakes her head. "We haven't heard anything from him since he left."

Katie frowns, eyebrows furrowing. "Nothing at all?"

"No. Nothing."

I let out a short breath. "Let me guess. Akatsuki?"

Tsunade's blue eyes focus on me. "Yes, which is why we need any information you can provide us concerning its members' skills, strengths, and weaknesses."

Kaitlyn shifts, and I notice Temari's hand squeezed in hers. "L-Let me get this straight. You're going to war with the Akatsuki? With nine people?"

"More than that if you count all of Pein's forms," Katie comments offhandedly.

The Hokage lifts an eyebrow at her but makes no comment on the small tidbit of information. Instead, she merely gives a small shake of her head. "Yes and no. The Akatsuki is at the head of this, but they are not alone."

Gaara shifts in his chair ever so slightly. "An army has begun gathering in the Rain Village -- one not only comprised of Rain ninja, but of various other more -- questionable characters. Those being missing ninja, bandits, and other mercenaries who either fight for the money or merely the chance to kill people."

"Demons in their own right," I hear Kakashi mumble, and Gaara bobs his head.

"Exactly."

"That --" Kaitlyn croaks. "That doesn't sound good."

Tsunade shakes her head. "No. It's not good at all. Now, we believe that the Rain Village is the base of the Akatsuki, but since Jiraiya has not reported back, we can't be --"

"It is," four of us state quickly, interrupting her at the same time. I -- however -- keep my mouth firmly shut. War? Seriously? I don't remember it ever getting _this_ bad. I weave my fingers through Akamaru's fur, drawing a bit of comfort from the contact.

The Hokage looks taken aback at their abrupt -- and unanimous -- confirmation. She blinked several times before regaining her composure. "That settles it, then. Akatsuki is amassing an army to attack -- most likely us . . . for reasons you already know, I assume?"

"What reasons are those?" Kiba voices. "If we're going to be fighting a war, don't we deserve to know why?"

I glance from Tsunade (who's looking suddenly uncomfortable) to Naruto, spotting Neji nod his silent agreement. Naruto chews on his lower lip, and I mull over the situation. That's right. Not everybody knows about him. I had almost forgotten. Definitely the adults, Gaara, and Naruto's team know about his prisoner, but the rest are questionable. Kankuro and Temari probably know; I can't quite remember, but it's highly likely considering who their brother is. Neji, Kiba, and the rest of the rookie nine definitely don't, judging by their reactions to the question (though I would not put it past Shikamaru to figure it out on his own). As for Juugo . . . Juugo depends on how much Sasuke told him. I certainly did not hear any mention of it during our travels, but who knows how much they might have spoken during our time apart? There's no telling, really.

Speaking -- or thinking -- of Sasuke, he's not in the room. I'm not complaining or anything, but I think it's a bit odd. One would think he would want to be involved in this, since his brother, Itachi, is in the Akatsuki.

"It is not my secret to tell," Tsunade finally speaks, looking at Naruto.

The entire room seems to follow her example, making the blond ninja shift in his spot. After a moment of silence -- during which he looks very much like a deer caught in someone's headlights -- Ino speaks up, nearly screeching. "Naruto? What's Naruto got to do with this?" She turns on him, hands on her hips. "What did you do this time?"

Naruto seems to draw away from her. "I -- I --"

He's saved by Ashley, who rises and steps quickly to his defense. "Leave him alone, Ino. It's nothing he did." She crosses her arms over her chest, staring the stunned kunoichi down. "And you don't _have_ to know anything in order to fight other than the fact that your village is in danger, and it needs your help to defend it."

The silence that follows her words is heavy and suffocating, but I grin nonetheless. _You go, Ashley!_ I mentally cheer her on. Finally, Ino turns away with a soft, "Yeah, whatever." From somewhere else in the room, a distinctive voice mutters, "Troublesome." My grin widens as I turn back to face the two Kages.

Tsunade takes a deep breath and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Moving on." She drops her hand back to the desk. "As mentioned before, without Jiraiya, we don't have any contact with his spy network to know any more details about the attack other than the fact that it is coming."

"Since we have no idea when the attack will come," Gaara states, voice soft but strong, "all we can do is be ready."

"Which is where we come in," Jowan finishes for him.

Nodding Tsunade picks the speech back up. "We may not have Jiraiya's spy network, but now we_ do_ have you five. Between the five of you, you know more about the Akatsuki than Jiraiya could ever hope to discover in his most recent reconnaissance mission. We need that information -- your help -- in order to survive this."

"Understand," Gaara insists firmly, eyes locking on Kaitlyn, "this information is _all_ we ask of you. We _do not_ expect you to fight in the battles to come."

Kaitlyn leans back in her chair, her face ashen. "Oh, I have no problem with that," she declares with a weak and unstable laugh.

Katie nods her agreement, but Jowan and Ashley seem to have other ideas. The latter -- who had just reclaimed her seat -- is standing again, Kakashi's hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her. "You tell us this and then expect us to do nothing?" she asks.

"You're not doing nothing," Kakashi assures her, trying to gently pull her back into the chair. "By giving us the information we need, you're greatly increasing our chances of survival."

I curl my fingers in Akamaru's fur. "Information is all well and good," I speak up, "but what if you do not interpret it properly out in real time on the battlefield? We've seen the tricks they use -- their mannerisms and such, but there are so many that we can't hope to remember them all. Some might only come back to us once we see them starting to be used."

"Exactly!" Ashley jumps on my point. "Which is why we need to be out there with you! We can help -- like with Hidan and Kakuzu!"

"What's the point," Jowan inserts, "in training us if we don't get to _use_ that training to protect our precious people?"

Again, silence falls as the room's inhabitants mull over our words -- words spoken by people from another world -- people who know far more than they do -- people who think differently than they do. Kaitlyn looks uncertainly between us, fear crystal clear in her eyes. A soft voice breaks the silence.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy."

I blink, and it takes me a moment to realize _who_ had spoken -- only really doing so when the room's attention diverts to Katie. After a moment, she glances up and then flushes slightly. The corners of my mouth tug slightly upwards. She probably did not mean to speak that thought aloud.

Tsunade clears her throat. "We will discuss this later," she starts, "but for now, get some dinner, get settled in, and do get some rest. Tomorrow, we will begin compiling what we know." She rises from her chair, surveying the room with solemn eyes. "War is coming," she declares. "No. It's already here. There's no way to avoid it. Apparently, Akatsuki will use any means to get what they want."

"And what they want is _Naruto_?" Ino blurts, apparently still stuck on that point of the conversation.

I roll my eyes, but before Tsunade can answer her, Naruto mumbles, "Later." He takes a deep breath and then levels his bright blue eyes on her, promising, "I'll tell you all later."

Tsunade plants her hands on the table and leans on them. "If that's settled, then you are all dismissed." A wry smile touches her lips. "Welcome back, girls, though I wish I could be saying that under better circumstances."

A murmur of agreement slip from several mouths as people begin to move in the room, mulling around, rearranging furniture, or otherwise just leaving. I stretch my legs in front of me, smiling as Akamaru leans into my right hand. Wait. I blink. Akamaru's sitting at my left, then what's --? I freeze, staring down at Kiba, who's leaned his head back against the side of the couch, his eyes closed and smiling contently. My hand has somehow woven itself into his spiky hair.

Alarmed and slightly unnerved, I quickly jerk away from him and jump up from the couch, scurrying around to Juugo's side. My heightened senses don't miss Kiba's disappointed sigh as Juugo gives me a sideways look, arching one eyebrow. I shake my head, my old mantra returning. _I don't like Kiba. I like Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Ita --_ _Itachi is in the Akatsuki._

My thoughts screech to a halt. Itachi is in the Akatsuki. We're going to _war_ against the Akatsuki. I groan. "Aw, crap."

Juugo gives me another weird look, but apparently decides not to comment.


	5. A Bit Too Bittersweet

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: This took way longer than I expected to finish, and for that I'm sorry. I didn't have as much time as I thought over the break to work -- spending as much time as I could with my friends I hadn't seen in _months_, including the Fangrlz themselves. We went ice skating -- just the five of us. Fangrlz on ice . . . . it was amusing, haha. Anyway, to make up for it, this is (I believe) the longest chapter I've written for Fangrlz -- nearly 4,000 words long. I want to apologize to any Ino fans for how she might be portrayed near the end, but I usually see her as being the loudest and least tactful (other than Naruto) of the rookie 9, so I think she would be the most likely to speak up like she does. I'm also sorry if the end comes out a bit rushed, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. That's enough for this comment. It's a double-update today, so I'll comment more there. Happy New Year and enjoy!

Chapter 5: A Bit Too Bittersweet

ASHLEY

_And you love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand._

--3 Doors Down ("Let Me Go")

--

War. The thought of it makes me want to shudder, but I refuse that instinctive action for the sake of keeping face. I know that's kind of an odd thing to say, coming from me, but if I show any aversion to it, then Kakashi will try all the harder to keep me under lock and key when the fighting begins. I'm not saying I'm _eager_ to get involved with the horrors of war -- all the fighting, killing, blood, and gore. I just can't stand the thought of sitting safely in one place while knowing full well that Kakashi and all of my other friends from the _Naruto_ world are off somewhere risking their lives every passing second.

So, I'm going to do whatever I can to prove to them that I'm capable of defending this village. I don't care what it takes. I'm going to take a page out of Naruto's book, and protect what is important to me -- my precious people!

Kakashi wraps his hand around mine, which I've unconsciously curled into a fist. I glance up at him, and his single-eyed gaze softens. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I know," I sigh. "It's just --"

"_You!_"

All of the non-ninja jerk in alarm, though everybody's gaze turns down the hall to where Sasuke -- dressed in something like his old high-collared shirt (thank God he ditched the butt-bow!) -- is striding toward us, looking furious. Sam bristles, stepping slightly closer to Juugo, and Kaitlyn's guards bristle.

The Kazekage's siblings, however, don't just stand there like the auburn-headed giant. Temari's hand grips her giant fan, and Kankuro shifts an arm protectively in front of Kaitlyn, moving so that she's hidden behind him. The beginning signs of chakra strings glow at his fingertips, though what he plans on connecting them to is a mystery to me. Maybe the thing strapped to his back? He's not exactly in the best position for that.

Sasuke, however, isn't focused on either of them. He storms right up to Katie, brushing rather rudely past TenTen, Hinata, and Shino to shake what looks like a scroll in her face. "What the _hell_ is this?" he demands hotly. "We had a deal!"

Jowan frowns, looking skeptically over at Katie. "A deal?"

Clearly fighting to keep her face impassive, Katie answers, "It looks like a scroll, the one that I gave you containing the information we agreed on."

"Information?" Sam echoes suspiciously.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke snaps. "This isn't what we agreed on! It's worthless!" He throws the scroll down at her feet, where it bounces and rolls toward me.

As I bend to pick the offending object up, Kaitlyn calls, "Katie, what's he talking about?"

The senior takes a breath and explains, "Before we left, Sasuke and I made a deal. He would accompany me to the meetings as my support, and should we choose to return home, he would provide the Chidori for the portal, seeing as he's better at channeling it through other objects." She locks eyes with the seething Uchiha. "In return, I agreed to provide him with any and all information I could that would assist him in avenging his clan."

"You gave him _what_?!" Sam near-shrieks, staring wide-eyed at our friend.

Stunned, I look down at the scroll before slowly unrolling it. Indeed, in Katie's small but neat handwriting, that very information is laid clearly out. _First of all,_ it reads, _Itachi is not the one you should be going after. True, he actually committed the act, but he was ordered to as an ANBU by none other than Danzo and the village Elders. You see, the Uchiha clan was plotting a coup which would no-doubt spark another ninja war, so in sacrificing his clan, Itachi saved the lives of _thousands_ of people. Really, you should be proud to call him your brother, but that's beside the point. The point is . . ._

The scroll continues on to outline the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, the reasons why Itachi urged Sasuke onto the path of an avenger, and even the existence of Madara Uchiha. My eyes steadily widen as I read, and I'm so engrossed in it -- stunned that she would actually hand this over to him -- that I don't notice Kakashi leaning over my shoulder until he speaks.

"What's it say?" he asks lightly, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"W-well, it -- ah -- wait. You can't read it?" I blink at him, and he cocks his head, lifting his single-eyed gaze from the paper. That eye crinkles into the familiar curve of his mouth-less smile.

"Nope," Kakashi answers brightly.

No sooner has the word left his mouth, Sasuke pipes up again. "Exactly! It's gibberish. Useless! I can't read a word of that nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense," Katie counters, crossing her arms. "It's English."

"Eng-_what_?" Sasuke demands.

"English is our native tongue," she clarifies. "I may be able to understand and speak Japanese -- your language -- but I can't read or write it. I gave you the information you asked for the only way I could given the circumstances. It's not my fault you can't read it." A smug grin twitches on the edges of her lips. "I followed through with my end of the bargain. You can't complain."

Silence passes between them, and Sasuke seethes, jaw tightening. Suddenly, Kaitlyn gives a loud laugh. "Boo-yah! She got you good, didn't she Sasuke!"

The youngest Uchiha's eyes snap over to her, spiraling into his Sharingan. Kankuro stiffens, and I swear I can see something move in the wrappings on his back in response to a twitch in the puppeteer's hand. Temari bristles as well, the fan half-way off her back now, but she's not the only one. Everyone in the hall seems to raise their guard, ready for something to happen.

"You are going to tell me what that says," Sasuke declares finally, dragging his gaze away from Kaitlyn to focus back on Katie.

"No, she isn't." A hand snatches the scroll from my grasp, making me jerk in surprise and whirl. "This is not the time for personal vendettas," Danzo states, glancing over the writing on the paper with his single eye before rolling it up and tucking it into his robe.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Tsunade demands, emerging from her office behind us, a stone-faced Gaara one step behind her. When no one seems keen on answering her, her frown deepens and she puts her hands on her hips. "We can't be fighting amongst ourselves when war is on the horizon. Now, cool it, before I have to make you."

Sasuke frowns, sends one last glare at Katie, and stalks off, though no one seems able to relax. Danzo is still present, after all. I shoot a quick glance at him before focusing back on Tsunade as she speaks again. "Katie, before I forget, Lord Kazekage and I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning before we start to compile what information we need."

Gaara lowers his chin slightly, eying the blonde in question. "We would like to call upon your allies from the Cloud Village to assist us in this fight," he states.

Katie nods and bows to them, though not before an odd emotion flickers through her eyes. Concern? Fear? But why would they be there? When she straightens up, her face is clear, though, and she smiles. "We can worry about that tomorrow, right? For now . . ." She looks around at the gathered group. "I think a 'Welcome Home' dinner is in order, hey?"

A few people murmured their agreement, and a smile spreads across my face. I lean closer to Kakashi, and Kaitlyn gives an almost victorious shout. "Ha! You said it!" she cried, pointing at Katie.

Our "Leader" blinks in confusion. "Said . . . what?"

"Home," Kaitlyn answers, grinning. "You called this place 'home'."

"I suppose I did," Katie murmurs back, turning her head to stare out a nearby window.

Smiling, Tsunade nods. "I was thinking the same thing, actually, and it has already been arranged. We just need to head on down to the ballroom and --"

Danzo clears his voice, and I stiffen, eyes widening. Did he really just _interrupt_ the _Hokage_?! Tsunade seems to share my surprise (and others' slight annoyance) as she turns to the elder. "Yes, Danzo? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Indeed, there is," he replies. "I would like a word with you, if I may."

". . . can't it wait?"

Danzo's visible eye narrows slightly. "No."

Tsunade sighs and steps back, motioning him into her office. As Danzo strides past her looking rather important and full of himself, the Hokage addresses the rest of us. "Go on without me. I'll join you all as soon as I can." She nods to Gaara and then vanishes into her office, closing the door behind her with a rather loud snap.

Silence falls over the hallway, and I swear I can hear crickets chirping somewhere. I shift, brushing slightly against Kakashi. "Um, so . . ."

"COME, MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS! LET US PROCEED TO THE BALLROOM AND COMMENCE OUR YOUTHFUL CELEBRATION OF THE GIRLS' JOYOUS RETURN TO OUR MIDST!!!"

_Everyone_ visibly jumps at Gai's sudden explosion of sound. Kaitlyn seems to vanish from her place behind the older Sand Siblings, reappearing behind Gaara in the blink of an eye. The people immediately around Gai take several steps away from him, and Jowan looks like she's ready to kill something -- or someone.

Kankuro twitches. ". . . . . . I think my ears are bleeding."

Sam snorts and then bursts into laughter, which -- like an infectious disease -- spreads to everyone else. Though he obviously doesn't understand _why_ we're laughing, Gai joins in whole-heartedly, laughing the hardest of all of us. Knowing him, he probably thinks this is some sort of laughing competition. I hook my arm in Kakashi's, leaning against him for support as we all make our way to the ballroom to "commence our youthful celebration".

It's the same ballroom in which our reunion-esque party had been held. Not as many people are present this time as before, but the space was needed, I guess, in order to fit a large enough table (or several smaller ones put together) for all of us to sit -- the rookie nine (minus Sasuke) and their instructors, the Sand Siblings, and a handful of other people -- Team Gai, Juugo, Iruka, Baki, Sai, and Tsunade (when she finally manages to join us). It's definitely a sizable group -- twenty-eight people! -- and I doubt we would all fit in a restaurant without pretty much renting the entire place for the night. Thus, the ballroom.

I suspect, though, that those restaurants that might have drawn us are still the ones supplying the food -- especially considering the several bowls of steaming ramen served to Naruto. Definitely Ichiraku-quality stuff. Needless to say, I swipe a bowl while he's not looking. Score!

The meal goes by rather quietly, much to my surprise -- not that I mind. I think it's a culture thing, though. I believe I've heard somewhere that it's not really polite to talk at the dinner table in some eastern cultures. Then again, I could be wrong and it's merely the tension from the oncoming war. I guess people don't really feel like celebrating at a time like this? Maybe it's considered bad luck to do something like that so soon before an invasion? I wouldn't be surprised.

Kaitlyn suddenly slaps down her chopsticks -- which she's been growing steadily better at using over the course of the meal. "Can we please stop acting like we're at a funeral?" she asks, looking up and down the table from her seat beside Gaara. "We're home! Shouldn't we be all excited and happy about it?"

I shift in my seat, leaning against Kakashi. "It's a bit too bittersweet for that," I reply. Kakashi moves his arm out of my way, draping it loosely around my shoulders.

"Well, yeah, but still . . . . can we talk about _something_?" Kaitlyn's gaze seems almost desperate.

For a moment, silence continues to reign, but then Ino pipes up, "Naruto."

The boy beside me jerks slightly. "Y-yes, Ino?"

The blonde locks him in her gaze. "Why is the Akatsuki targeting you?"

Everyone freezes, all eyes focusing on either Naruto or Ino. Kakashi shifts beside me, sternly admonishing the Yamanaka, "Now is not the time, Ino."

"Then when _is_ the time?" she demands. "We're about to go to _war_ over this, and we can't know _why_? How is that fair or logical?" As she takes a breath, Naruto interrupts softly.

"It's alright, Kakashi-sensei." He smiles weakly at the silver-haired jounin before focusing on Ino. "I-I'll tell them, I just -- don't know where to start."

"The beginning is generally a good place," Katie speaks up, smiling gently at the yellow-haired jinchuuriki. When the teen remains silent, she adds, "We can help, if you'd like -- get things going and all?"

Naruto gave a small, grateful smile and nodded, to which Kaitlyn bounces out of her chair. "Oh! Story time! Can I help? Please?"

Jowan shoots a quick glance at Tsunade. "Er, Kaitlyn? Remember what Lady Tsunade said . . . ?"

"Oh, don't worry!" our bubbly friend chirps, zipping around to the head of the table so everyone can see her. "I'm not going to tell Naruto's story. I'm just going to set the mood." She gives everyone a reassuring smile, and Sam groans softly, sinking lower into her chair and receiving a questioning look from Juugo.

I sigh softly. "This could turn out badly."

Kakashi chuckles, and Kaitlyn begins. "Okay, so, once upon a time, there were these . . . pirates! Yeah, pirates! Some people called them the Scourge of the Seven Seas, but they were actually pretty nice people . . . well, some of them were, at least. I mean, every group of people has their good guys and bad guys, you know?"

Groaning faintly, I put a hand over my face. What is she _thinking_, telling a story about _pirates_ to a roomful of _ninjas_? Does she have a death wish or something? After another minute of her continued babbling, I peek out between my fingers to find that nobody looks murderous -- a little annoyed at her yammering (Kankuro, of course) -- but not angry or anything. Then it dawns on me. Do they even know about the whole Pirates vs. Ninja deal? I'm barely able to stop myself from laughing, and the slight choking sound I do make causes Kakashi to pat my back in concern.

I wave him away, grinning like a fool, as Sam clears her throat. "You're rambling, Kaitlyn. Could you get back to the story, please, before _someone_ decides to strangle you with chakra strings?" She sends a pointed look at Kankuro, who then receives a death glare from Gaara. The puppeteer sinks lower in his chair, mumbling under his breath.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kaitlyn apologizes, laughing wryly. "So, uh, where was I? Oh, yeah, pirates. So, these pirates had a bunch of enemies, so in order to protect themselves they founded a village on this hidden island called . . ." She trails off, frowning in thought.

Down the table, Katie smirks slightly and adds her own input. "Tortuga."

Sam gives a loud whoop, startling several people as she lifts her glass to the roof and cries. "Tortuga!" Without missing a beat, Jowan echoes the motion, Katie and I (laughing) soon after. We lean over the table and clink our glasses together before tossing back the water as if it's something a bit . . . stronger . . . and then collapse into fits of giggles.

After several seconds of silence Sakura says, "Umm, what?"

Katie grins, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the infectious laughter. "Tortuga, in our world, is actually a real place. Though they're long gone, I believe, it was actually a haven for pirates, though not exactly the good kind -- if there _was_ actually a good kind. You could say it was a place of ill repute, overflowing with rum."

"And (cough)women(cough)," I point out not-so-discreetly.

Sam rolls her eyes, fighting down a smirk, apparently. "You mean (cough)whores(cough)."

"Sam!" Katie and I chorus, our 'Leader' adding a thrown napkin into the mix. Sam merely laughs, ducking to Juugo for safety. Katie huffs and sits back. "But that's beside the point. All you really need to know is that Tortuga was an island of pirates." She motions to Kaitlyn, smiling. "Continue."

The energetic girl nods, giggling. "Okay, so, yeah. The pirates lived on this awesome island called Tortuga, though it wasn't as bad as all that. It was actually kind of peaceful and whatnot. I mean, they did have rum. What kind of pirate island doesn't have rum? ("Here, here," Katie laughs.) But they didn't have all that bad stuff that went with it."

Kaitlyn bobs her head decisively. "So, the pirates . . . um . . ." She trails off, chewing on her lower lip and looking down. Her eyebrows furrow in thought, and I silently urge her on. _You can do it, Kaitlyn. _A blush spreads across her cheeks, and she gives a nervous laugh before darting over to Katie and dragging her -- protesting -- out of her chair. "You tell the story, Katie."

"What? Why me? You were doing fine."

Kaitlyn pushes her to the head of the table and then escapes to her own seat by Gaara. "Naw, besides, you're _way_ better at telling stories than me. I tend to, you know, get side-tracked."

Katie glances around at everyone, mumbling. "I do too."

"You're not that bad, though," I pipe up, "and you're good at speaking in front of people. Go on. Don't you want to become a writer and all that?"

"Right . . ." Katie takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Tortuga." She let the breath out, opened her eyes, and begins to weave a tale -- a parody, I quickly realize, recognizing the characters from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ trilogy. Of course, they play different roles -- roles that a few people around the table slowly start to recognize, judging by the dawning expressions on their faces.

She tells of the young and vibrant hero named Will Turner and his escapades with his tipsy and rather perverted mentor, Jack Sparrow. She tells of three children of Tortuga (clumsy Bill, cold Barbossa, and love-struck Dalma), taken under Will's wing and trained in the ways of the pirates. She has to pause every now and again to clarify some things -- like what muskets and cannons are – but otherwise, her audience remains caught up in the tale.

When she tells of Bill's sacrifice in the Pirate War to save his friends from an enemy ship, Kakashi squeezes my hand. I return the pressure, leaning against his shoulder as Katie continues. In the wake of all the horror and loss of war, she tells of the kind and yet strong-willed beauty, Elizabeth Swan, and her shared love with the now-King of the pirates, Will. She tells of their love, their joy, and their soon-to-be-born child.

Then, she tells of Calypso -- the vengeful sea goddess, stirred up from the depths of the ocean by some unnamed foe to rain vengeance upon the now-peaceful Tortuga. She tells of the frantic battle to stave her off -- of the many lives lost to the raging sea -- of the only hope for Tortuga. She tells of the voodoo magic -- the desperate ritual performed by Will himself to seal the goddess away. She tells of his ultimate sacrifice, and the binding of Calypso to the bones of his new-born daughter.

"The rest," she murmurs into the now-solemn air of the ballroom, "is a different story." Katie bows her head and returns silently to her chair.

For what seems like forever, no one dares to speak. Then, Ino gasps and breathes, "The Kyuubi."

Naruto shifts beside me, lifting his head from staring at the remnants of his last bowl of unfinished ramen. "Yes," he states, voice strangely clear in the still air. "The Kyuubi. The Fourth Hokage didn't kill it. No mortal can kill a bijuu; it can only be sealed." The blonde jinchuuriki rose, lifting his shirt slightly and focusing his chakra so that the seal on his belly became visible. "I'm the container of the Kyuubi, and the Akatsuki want it. That's why they're after me -- for _this_."

Ino sputters, and receives no few sharp looks. A low aura of killing intent sweeps down the table, originating from the Kazekage . . . no . . . from _Kaitlyn_. She's on her feet again, hands splayed on the wooden surface as she leans in Ino's direction. Her eyes are unusually dark for her, throwing a challenge at the mind-jutsu-user. "The cage is not its captive, the jailer is not his prisoner, and Naruto is _not_ the Kyuubi. If you even start to think otherwise . . ." Her unspoken threat lingers in the air, and silence reigns once more.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair as Kaitlyn and Ino stare down. The later looks slightly cowed by Kaitlyn's sudden shift in attitude, though she's apparently trying to do her best to regain her composure.

"FEAR NOT, NARUTO! WE WILL NOT ALLOW THE HORRIBLE AKATSUKI TAKE YOU FROM US! YOSH!"

"YES! WE MUST PROTECT OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADE WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE. WE MUST NOT ALLOW THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TO BE DROWNED BY SUCH SORROWFUL THOUGHTS. NARUTO IS NARUTO AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO THAT WE KNOW AND LOVE!!!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT AS ALWAYS, GAI SENSEI! YOSH!"

"OH, LEE, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Naruto suddenly explodes into laughter, hugging his stomach and falling back into his chair. I can't help but smile . . . and snort . . . and then giggle along with him. Soon, the laughter spreads to the backdrop of sparkling rainbows and tears from the pair of green-spandex-clad ninja. Naruto hiccups and wipes a tear from his eye, looking over at me.

"Thanks," he sighs under the cover of the laughter around us. "I owe you girls one."

I grin, leaning out of Kakashi's arm to hug the teen. "Anytime, Naruto. Anytime."


	6. The Choice of a Leader

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: So, it ends up that I'd written this a while back, though it went through some pretty major revisions before the break -- the addition of the story about my friend . . . which is totally (and sadly) true. Its a sad world we live in, ne? With some really horrible people. Anyway, this chapter is back to the normal-ish length, since I believe adding anything else into it would make it kind of long-winded and tedious. Forgive the angsty-ness of the chapter, but it's a hurdle that must be crossed for stuff to move forward. This installment of the _Fangrlz _tale is a bit darker than the first, just to warn you, but I'll do my best to balance a bit of humor in and around. This is a point of growth for the girls, so much drama will be unfolding. For my lovely fans and joyful readers, you can ignore the mood-crushing below comment (or read it if you'd like), and enjoy the chapter! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can!

**To Kon (an anonymous reviewer)** -- Congratulations! You're my first flame! Though I doubt you'll be reading this far, since you commented and probably then stopped reading at Chapter 16 of _Fangrlz_, allow me to respond. "16 chapters and no Naruto = fail." Seriously? First of all, this is _fanfiction_, thus, though Naruto _is_ the title character, he doesn't necessarily need to be at the center of _all_ the action. I've read some _amazing_ fanfiction based off of the _Naruto_ series that takes place before he even _exists_, where he's never even mentioned _at all_. Secondly, the title of this fic (and it's sequel(s)) is _Fangrlz_, not _Naruto_. It is about the five OCs, not Naruto. I'm sorry if it disappoints you that he's not in the central action, but that is my literary choice, and you're the only one who has voiced any problem with it. Seeing, also, as you're my first and _only_ flame for the tale, I think I'm doing pretty well regardless.

Chapter 6: The Choice of a Leader

KATIE

_I'm standing still._

_I'm oh, so peaceful._

_I can't pretend that I'm fine._

--Plumb ("I Can't Do This")

--

I sit at the edge of a cliff, feet dangling out over open air. My eyes gaze down toward the Leaf Village, yet they don't really see the numerous houses and scattered trees. My mind is elsewhere, struggling with the issues at hand -- issues that I can't help but feel responsible for.

I had forced the others to return home with me. I had acted selfishly, afraid of my growing feelings toward the masked enigma -- toward Tobi -- hiding that reason behind the obvious danger of this world. I actually convinced both myself and the girls that the danger was the real reason, but now . . . now I have realized the truth. It doesn't make me feel any better. In fact, it makes me feel so much worse.

Granted, my fear of the danger was just as real. There's no denying that.

So, now the people here have called us back from the "real world" to help them fight a war against the Rain Village -- against the Akatsuki. They'll be in more danger here than they ever were back home. Is this my fault? If we had stayed, would this have happened? In trying to protect them, have I actually condemned them?

More importantly, what am I going to do? My heart is torn in two. I realize and accept that I'm in love -- or _something_ like it -- with Tobi, but that makes everything so much more difficult. I can't fight him; my heart won't let me. Nor can I fight my friends. Still, I can't just sit back and watch from the sidelines. That would be condemning them _all_ to death.

What have I done?

What am I _going_ to do?

"Can't sleep?" a smooth voice asks from behind me.

I jerk from my revere and turn to identify the speaker, slipping the small silver object I'd been fingering beneath the bindings on my arms. Kakashi is walking calmly toward me. I force a smile.

"Apparently," I answer. "There are too many thoughts running circles in my head."

Kakashi comes to stand beside me, hands in his pockets, as I look back out at the sleeping village. "Anything you want to talk about?" he inquires.

I take a slow breath. I can't tell him what's _really_ bothering me. "I'm scared," I reply truthfully.

"That's understandable."

"I'm scared less for me, though," I add, "than for my friends. I don't want them to get hurt."

Kakashi nods. "Which is why you took them away before."

"Exactly."

It's his turn to take a deep breath. "Though I admit," he says, "that I wasn't happy about that at the time -- that I was rather angry with you -- I understand your reasoning, your logic. I appreciate it."

"Thanks, Kakashi," I whisper. "That means a lot. It's just --" I sigh, trying to find the right words. "Though we mostly joked back home, I truly see it now. They look up to me as a leader, and as such, I can't just sit by and let them get themselves hurt. We're just kids, Kakashi, regular kids -- not trained shinobi. We can't shove down our emotions and fight like you can. You're asking us to go to war, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to one of them. I'm not exactly the oldest. Ashley and I are about pretty much the same age; she might actually be older! It's just -- I feel responsible for them. They're like family to me, Kakashi. I can't let them get hurt."

"Katie, you don't have to --"

"I've already lost one friend to senseless violence," I state, tearing my gaze from him to stare once more out across the Leaf Village. "She was only eleven. We both were. In our world -- at that age -- we were still innocent -- powerless -- children!"

My hands curl into fists against my knees as Kakashi studies me with that single, dark eye. Finally, he asks that question. "What happened?"

For an eternal moment, I continue to gaze wordlessly forward. Then, slowly, I pull my knees to my chest and hug them. "She disappeared one summer. She was just gone. No one knew what happened to her, and for two months they searched. For two months, I prayed she would be found." I press my lips together. "Well, she was -- or what was left of her. Tell me, Kakashi, how much does a body decay when left out in the open air for two months?"

My words are biting, but he doesn't answer the vocal stab. I didn't really expect him to. He just watches me. I don't have to look at him to know that. I can feel it. He shifts, looking out over the village along with me -- probably toward his apartment -- toward Ashley. "Do the girls know?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "I haven't told them. That happened before I moved to Kingsford."

Kakashi gives a thoughtful hum, and I rest my chin on my knees. "That's why I act as I do -- so protective of them. Now that I'm older -- stronger -- I will protect them with all that I am. If I have the power to keep them safe, then I'll be damned if I don't use it." My jaw tightens. "I don't care what it takes. I _will_ protect them."

Silence meets my words. I don't dare look at him; I can't do it. Would he see what I'm planning? I can't risk it. That was the only warning he'll get -- the only explanation for my actions to come.

"You know," he says at last, voice oddly light, "the girls aren't eleven. They're older, too – stronger, too. They can fight their own battles. They don't need you to fight them instead." When I bristle, he puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not saying they don't need you at all. I'm saying you don't need to carry the world on your own. You don't need to carry them everywhere. They have two good feet. Let them walk. You can't underestimate them. I know for a fact that Ashley --"

"I killed a man, Kakashi," I cut in bluntly. "I know it was in self-defense -- an accident -- a fluke even -- but that doesn't change the fact that I killed him. I know how the thought of his death -- of his blood on my hands -- haunts me. That was just a one-time, chance thing too! I don't want to imagine the guilt -- the horror! -- that any one of us will feel after going into battle and killing _anyone_ like that! It might be in self-defense, but at the large scale that comes with war? We can't handle that!"

I turn on him now, face desperate for him to understand. "You may want to keep them out of it, but you and I both know that they won't be able to stay away when the ones they love are in danger. One way or another, they'll get involved. What then?" Kakashi is silent for a moment after my rant draws to a close, and I wonder if I've said too much. Finally, he speaks.

"How old are you, Katie?"

That question takes me by surprise, and I blink at him several times before answering. "Seventeen. Eighteen next month . . . or it was next month back home." His visible eye echoes my previous surprise. I throw him a wry smile. "Yeah, I know."

"I would never have guessed," he said faintly.

"Oh?"

"You look younger, but you act so much older."

"I get that a lot, actually."

He crosses his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to one side. "You claim your world to be a peaceful one, and yet you act so mature -- like someone forced to grow up fast."

I frown slightly, turning back away from him. "Just because we don't train our kids to be weapons doesn't mean our world is totally peaceful. We have our wars. My father was in the military, and likewise, I was taught a great deal of self-control -- how to act when and where and around whom. I guess that's what makes me seem more mature in certain situations. I spent a lot of time around adults as a kid."

"I see, and now you've taken this upon yourself." I give a bare nod, and he sighs. "Let me give you some advice, Katie."

The tone in his voice sounds almost -- accepting. Warily, I incline my head. "Shoot."

Kakashi quirks an eyebrow but does so. "Being a leader is tough work. You need to be able to make good decisions, but you also need to be able to take responsibility for and accept the fact that as a leader, you're going to have to make bad decisions -- difficult ones that people will criticize you for. You just need to trust that you're doing the _right_ thing."

For a moment, it's hard to breathe. _The right thing_ Does he know? Has he realized the decision I'm close to making now? I chew on my lower lip. What _is_ right in this situation? Honestly, I want to just crawl under a rock and hide.

Again, Kakashi's hand finds my shoulder. "As I said before, you also don't have to make those decisions alone. Friends are friends for a reason. They help you make those tough decisions and stand by you through thick and thin. Don't forget that." He gives my shoulder a small squeeze before letting go. "You _do_ need to get some rest, though," the half-masked shinobi continues. "You have a long walk ahead of you."

"A long walk?"

"To contact your friends in the Lightning Country. It's very likely they won't believe us with just a written message, so Tsunade is considering sending a team with you to contact them personally. The more allies we have in this, the less likely it is you five will have to actually fight." He smiles. "See? Friends are a good thing."

I resist the urge to touch the band around my arm, a sense of dread gripping my stomach. "Right."

"What are their names, by the way?"

"Who?"

"The squad you traveled with."

"Oh." My stomach twists even further. Names? How am I supposed to know the names of any Cloud Ninja? My mind screams _TRAP!!! _If I don't give him names, he'll know something is wrong. Licking my lips, I say the first three Japanese names that come to mind -- from another anime, of course. "Haji, Kai, and Saya," I reply.

"You must be excited to see them again," Kakashi states. I say nothing, wondering how long I can keep up the façade of having travelled with Cloud Ninja during my time here. "Katie? Is something wrong?"

"I'm -- not looking forward to it."

"Oh?"

"We didn't exactly part under the best of circumstances," I say faintly. That is true enough, and a half-truth is better than an outright lie. Tobi had begged me not to leave, but I had done so anyway. I had snuck out while he slept. If I do go back to him, can he ever forgive me for that?

And what will Madara do? I resist the urge to shudder.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Kakashi assures me.

"Yeah," I sigh doubtfully. "I don't know what I'll say, though -- what I'll do."

Kakashi pats my head, making me scowl. "Just follow your heart, Katie. It'll turn out alright. First, though, you need to get some sleep."

I force a smile. "The same goes for you, Kakashi."

The silver-haired shinobi eyes me for a long moment, and again, doubt wanders into my mind. I wonder if he sees through me -- if he sees the real source of my anxiety. "Ashley trusts you," he says at last, "and because of that, even though I don't know you personally very well, I trust you also. From what I _do_ know of you now, though, you have a strong will, a logical mind, and a caring heart. Trust in those things, and you'll make a fine leader." He nods his head to me respectfully. "Good night, Katie."

"Good night," I answer, slightly stunned by his words.

As he vanishes, guilt and uncertainty wash over me again. His words echo back from my memory. _Ashley trusts you._ If I go to Tobi, will I be betraying that trust? _Just follow your heart._ I search my heart and find only his face -- his voice -- his laughter -- his touch. I find only him.

I drop my head to my knees, hugging them once more to my chest. What do I do? Where do I go? To bed? I snort. Right. As if I can actually get some sleep with such a dilemma.

_As a leader, you're going to have to make bad decisions -- difficult ones that people will criticize you for. You just need to trust that you're doing the _right_ thing._

I lift my head. The right thing. He said I have a logical mind and that I should trust it -- it and my heart. I rise to my feet and sling the cloak that had been folded beside me over my shoulders. There's only one thing I can do -- one course of action that is as logical as it is foolhardy. _A bad decision, but a right one. I may be wrong, but it must be done._

At that moment, something shifts inside of me, hardening my expression. Once I act on this -- once this decision is carried out -- there will be no going back. There will be consequences – dark and dire consequences – results that I would rather do without – but I find I don't care anymore. I will do what needs to be done.

I turn my back on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, knowing that as I do so, I'm turning my back on my friends as well. My hands form the dragon sign as if of their own accord and I feel the now-familiar sensation of my chakra flowing through me as I focus, hearing it crackle in my ears. I close my eyes and his face stares back at me.

"This is my choice," I say to no one, lifting my hand to the sky. Light streaks down towards me from the dark clouds, consuming me.


	7. Sleep With Him

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone. I am _SO SORRY_ that this has taken so long to get out. Things have gotten really hectic with school and all, so I never had the chance to sit down and write this. Instead I had to write a really really long program in C++. It was a nightmare, and I have another one to write that's been assigned to be done _over Spring Break_. How is that fair, huh? So, yeah. Next week is Spring Break, so hopefully, I can get more done and up -- maybe even get a bit ahead. Again, I'm so so sorry guys! Hopefully the long-ness of this chapter (over 4,000 words without Disclaimer and Author's Note!) will make up for it a little. There's even a Deleted Scene that'll go along with it (once I start writing deleted scenes for this Fangrlz installment), though the events in that scene will be explained a little later (probably the next chapter). And if anyone wants to know -- or is reading this -- then I'll tell you that most of Kaitlyn's dialogue in here comes straight from Kaitlyn herself (if edited a little bit by me to flow better and whatnot). When I was having trouble with this scene, I managed to catch her in a chat and we RP-ed it out a little. It was a major help, especially when I then had that script sort of thing for when I had breaks in school work to work on this. I didn't have to work from total scratch. As an added bonus (and apology) I'll give you a little sneak into the next chapter . . . it'll be narrated by NEJI!!! Yep, that'll be interesting to do, so I'll do my best to do it carefully, ne? Well, I'm sorry again for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: Sleep With Him

KAITLYN

_Stay with me; don't let me go,_

'_Cause I can't live without you._

_Stay with me and hold me close,_

_Because I've built my world around you._

--Danity Kane ("Stay With Me")

--

So, after Gai and Lee's outburst, the rest of the dinner goes pretty smoothly. Eventually, it gets pretty late, and even though I'm not particularly tired, as people begin to leave, Gaara declares it time for us to 'retire' as well. I don't really have any other choice but to follow him, flanked by Temari, Kankuro, and later Baki and the rest of the guards. The walk to where Gaara and the others are staying -- some sort of mansion thing reserved for foreign dignitaries, apparently -- is pretty quiet. I catch Gaara glancing over at me every now and again, though, as if he's checking to make sure I'm really there.

It's kind of sweet, I guess, but at the same time, it makes me feel kind of weird -- and bad. The fact that he doesn't want to lose me makes me feel all warm and fuzzy; he really cares! At the same time, though, it makes me feel a little guilty, even though it wasn't _my_ choice to leave last time. I voted _against_ it! Does he really think I'm just going to up and disappear on him again? No way! I'd rather die than abandon him!

When we get into the mansion, the guards stay outside, only letting Baki, the Sand Siblings, and me actually _in_ the place. Extra protection, I guess, on top of the ANBU that I'm sure are lurking around in the shadows outside. No one of our little company seems inclined to speak, standing kind of awkwardly in the large foyer. After several minutes of this -- everyone just sort of looking at everyone else -- Kankuro throws up his hands and (surprisingly) is the one to break the silence.

"This is ridiculous." He stepped over to me and rested his hand heavily on my head. "It's good to have you back, kid. Welcome home and all that . . . sort of." He gives my hair an almost fond ruffle -- making me duck away from him -- before turning to Gaara. "Can we go to bed now? Please?"

Gaara blinks and nods, to which Kankuro gives a dramatic sigh, "Finally!" and stomps upstairs, already working on un-slinging the large puppet from his back. Baki mumbles something about checking on the guard arrangement and vanishes outside. After a heartbeat's hesitation, Gaara offers his hand to me, nodding ever so slightly toward the stairs. I grin and move to take the offered hand, but Temari snatches up my arm.

"Um, can I have a word with you for a moment, Kaitlyn?" she asks, sounding slightly . . . nervous?

I give her a questioning look, nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure. What's up? Is something bugging you?"

At first, she doesn't speak, keeping her eyes on Gaara. When he remains in place, watching us, she prompts, "Alone?" The Kazekage hesitates, his pale blue-green eyes flicking between the two of us almost uncertainly. Temari sighs and waves him off. "Don't worry, brother. She'll be fine and along in the moment. I just want a word. It won't take long."

I can't help but giggle, mimicking the hand motion. "It's alright. No worries, panda. I'm with Temari. Safe and sound."

Gaara blinks several times, looking slightly confused, but after a moment he turns slowly and follows after Kankuro, hesitation clear in every step. Once he's gone, Temari arches an eyebrow down at me. "Panda? Did you seriously just call him that?"

Grinning brightly, I nod. "Yep. I did. Why?"

"I was about to ask the same question," Temari states, shaking her head slowly.

"It's the black stuff around his eyes. They make him look like a panda."

Humming thoughtfully, Temari looks up the stairs. "A panda? Hmm, I always pegged him more as a raccoon, especially considering . . . well, you know."

"Pandas are more cuddly," I explain with a grin.

The fan-user arches her eyebrows again, giving me a dubious look. "And Gaara is 'cuddly'?"

I nod. "He's a teddy bear at heart, just waiting to be hugged."

Temari blinks, staring at me for a moment before laughing and pulling me into a hug. "It really is good to have you back, Kaitlyn. I haven't laughed like that in ages."

Giggling, I hug her tightly back, declaring, "It's good to be back! I missed you guys so-o much!"

The older teenager pats my back, giving a slight cough. "Kaitlyn. Can't breathe."

I immediately let her go, stepping away and tucking my hands behind my back. "Oops. Sorry about that. I'm just a little excited about all this is all. I mean, when I tried to tell people back home, nobody would believe me. They said I just dreamed it all and, well . . . for a little while, I thought so too." I look down, slightly ashamed, and scuff my foot against the floor.

"It's alright," Temari assures me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "From what you told us of your world, I can kind of believe that." She squeezes my shoulder comfortingly. "There's no need to feel guilty. You're here now, and that's what matters, right?"

"Right," I agree, smiling back at her.

The kunoichi sighs, leaning back against the wall beside the stairs. "Things sure were different without you around," she tells me, "and not necessarily in a good way, either."

I giggle lightly. "No kidding. It must have been really quiet, eh? I thought you all would enjoy some peace and quiet -- a break from my yammering." I give a slightly wry laugh. "Not to mention the prank war."

Temari bobs her head. "True, and it _was_ quiet, but that wasn't really the problem. To be honest -- and no offense, of course -- but that part _was_ kind of nice at first. It's just . . ." She trails off, turning her gaze up the stairs with a distant expression.

Cocking my head, I give her a worried look. "What? It's just what? Temari?"

She lowers her voice slightly. "It almost seemed like Gaara . . . regressed after a while."

"Regressed?" I echo, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he almost went back to what he used to be."

I frown, puzzling over this. "You mean . . . like back before the Chuunin Exams?" My chest seems tight, fearing how she will answer that question.

Temari sighs. "Something like that."

My chest tightens further, stomach twisting. No. That wasn't right. Gaara couldn't go back to that. No way! For a moment, I'm at a loss for words, opening and closing my mouth a couple of times. Temari glances at me and then back up the stairs as I regain my bearings, licking my lips. "Wow, I -- I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "He started to relax with you around -- to open up -- but when you left . . . he withdrew back into himself." Temari looks back at me, lifting a hand from where her arms are crossed over her chest. "Don't get me wrong. He never got violent or anything. He was just so distant and, well, cold."

"Gaara," I breathe, my gaze drifting up the stairs to where I saw him last. A wave of worry and guilt sweeps through me. This is all because I left. He had become attached to me and I --

"You have no idea how grateful we are that you're back, Kaitlyn." My eyes flick back to Temari, only to find her bowing slightly to me.

Jerking in surprise at the motion, I reach toward her. "Temari? Temari, don't do that. You don't have to bow to me. We're friends. I'm not -- I don't deserve that after leaving him like I did. It's my fault he's like this."

As Temari straightens, she frowns. "He doesn't blame _you_," she states firmly and pointedly. "None of us do."

"Yeah, but still . . ."

The kunoichi hugs me again. "Don't worry about it, Kaitlyn. Now that you're back, things will get better. He hasn't quite settled down yet -- still so stiff -- but in time, it'll get better. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

This time, I don't hug her back -- at least not so strongly. I just kind of lift my arms to rest my hands on her shoulders. "I thought he seemed a little off," I say softly.

Temari seems to hesitate before admitting, "He's stopped sleeping again." I bristle, but she doesn't let me push away this time. "Kaitlyn, you have to be careful." She releases me slightly, only enough so she can look down at me and meet my eyes.

"Be careful?"

She nods. "He's so uptight about this whole war ordeal -- not to mention the Akatsuki. They already tried to kidnap you once, remember."

I avert my gaze, mumbling, "How can I forget?"

"If he loses you again . . ." Temari continues as if I hadn't spoken, trailing off suggestively.

I can feel a little of the color drain from my face at her solemn tone, swallowing. "I – I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that something like that wouldn't be a good thing."

She shakes her head, moving her arms to grip my shoulders. "Definitely not."

Shifting my weight, I chew on my lower lip. What am I supposed to do now? With Gaara like this . . . how am I supposed to act around him? I swallow again, tugging at the bottom of my t-shirt. "So, um, I'm guessing you want me to leave him alone for a bit or something like that?"

"Absolutely not!" Temari declares, eyes widening. Her sudden outburst makes me straighten in alarm as she gives me a slight shake. "Doing that will only make things worse, can't you see? You're sleeping with him tonight. Maybe that way he _will_ sleep."

I blink as my mind processes her words. As soon as it does, I freeze, a blush exploding across my cheeks. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa _whoa!_" I cry, backing quickly away from her and waving my hands between us. "Hold the phone. I'm going to _what?!_"

Temari quickly shushes me, darting nervous glances up the stairwell. "Keep it down, will you? What's your problem?"

Still sputtering, I try to answer her coherently, the words flowing from my mouth at a hundred miles an hour. "But-but-but what if I mess up? I've never done that before -- and -- and -- oh my God. You're telling me I have to --? Oh my God." I repeat the last three words several times over, starting to feel a little light-headed.

Temari stares at me for several moments as I nearly start hyperventilating. "What are you -- oh." It suddenly strikes her, and her own cheeks flush to nearly the color of a tomato. "No! That's not what I meant. You actually thought I was telling you to -- with my -- ew! Seriously, Kaitlyn? He's my little brother, and you thought I --? Ew! That's so gross."

I breathe a sigh of relief, though the heat in my face does not fade. "Oh, thank goodness."

The kunoichi grinds the heels of her hands into her eyes, still groaning in disgust. "That was so -- _not_ what I wanted to be thinking about. Ew, Kaitlyn! Why?"

Laughing softly, I rub the back of my neck. "Uh, sorry?"

Sighing, Temari gives me a half-hearted glare. "I _meant_ that I wanted you to just stay with him tonight. You know -- sleep in the same room -- reassure him that you're really here and not going anywhere -- that sort of . . . thing . . ."

"Ohhhhh," I giggles. "That's no problem. I can do that."

She scowls. "Oh, just shut up and go. This is your fault. I'm not going to get _any_ sleep tonight, now with _that_ mental image." The kunoichi makes a face, knocking her fists against the sides of her head. "Ew."

"Aww, I'm sorry." I reach out to hug her. "I love you too, Temari, you know."

Temari dances out of reach, waving me off. "Yeah, yeah. Just go to -- just go, already."

Giggling, I dart up the stairs, only to pause at the top and glance both was. "Uhhh, which one's Gaara's room again?" I call back down.

The kunoichi shakes her head in amusement, motioning with her right hand as she gave me directions. "To the right, first door on the left."

I wave back my thanks, hurrying down the hall and knocking lightly on the door in question. "Hey, it's me." I crack it open, peeking in. "Can I come in?"

Gaara is standing by the window, holding one side of the curtains open with a stream of sand from his gourd. His hands are folded behind his back, the red light of the setting sun washing across his pale skin. He glances over and then turns toward me, eyes frighteningly dull. "Kaitlyn," the Kazekage greets softly.

I smile, slipping in and closing the door behind me. "Hey," I reply, moving toward him. "Are you alright, panda?" Gaara nods silently, merely watching. I tilt my head slightly to one side. "Are you sure?"

Gaara lifts his hand, slowly reaching out to touch my cheek as if a sudden movement would make me vanish -- chase me away. I remain still, not wanting to scare him, either -- if that's even possible. He strokes my cheek and a thrill runs down my spine, but I fight the urge to shiver. He might take it the wrong way. Finally, as if convinced that I am real, he whispers, "Yes."

My smile widens slightly, and I put my hand over his. I can feel the start of tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," I confess, throwing caution to the wind and stepping forward to hug him.

For a moment he stiffens, and I think I've done something wrong, but then he relaxes. His arms wrap almost hesitantly around me. I smile against his chest. "I'm so glad I'm back and -- and here with you again." I lift my head to gaze up at him. "I was really worried, you know."

Gaara studies my eyes, the stiffness about him slowly melting away. "Me too," he admitted softly as he -- to my surprise and pleasure -- rested his forehead against mine. He seems nervous, and I can feel his heart beating a little hurriedly. His eyes continue to dart back and forth slightly, as if waiting for me to react somehow -- almost as if he's afraid that he's doing something wrong.

I smile reassuringly and he relaxes further, hugging me tighter to his chest and shifting to bury his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm guessing you missed me too, huh?" I say with a slight giggle, tilting my head slightly away from him. "Hey, that tickles."

His next words, murmured against my skin, are perhaps the last I expect to hear. "I wanted to kill her."

I shiver, though I'm not quite sure why -- a mixture of the delightful feeling of his warm breath against my skin and the icy touch of fear at the darkness in his voice. "K-kill her?" I manage. "Who?"

"The one who took you from me," he growls back, hands fisting in the back of my shirt. His hands are shaking, though I'm sure for a reason I _don't_ want to know -- for a reason_ very_ different than my own.

I freeze, my eyes widening. "Y-you mean . . . Katie?" Gaara nods and I draw a sharp breath. He wanted to _kill_ her? I quickly scramble for a way to divert that want. "I wasn't happy about it either, Gaara. I mean, I didn't talk to her for a whole week, and that's really saying something!" I pull back and looked at him, pleadingly. "She did it for the best. She was just looking out for us. I know Katie might take things a bit to the extreme like that, but she only had our safety in mind."

Gaara avoids my gaze, looking off over my shoulder and grunting, "Hn."

I shift slightly to one side so I can look him in the eyes. "Please don't stay mad at her," I plead with him. "Please? Forgive and forget? Holding a grudge is never a good thing. It's like drinking poison, I always say."

He studies me for a moment before seeming to fold beneath my gaze and sigh. "Very well."

I grin earnestly. "Thank you." He nods and lets me go, turning back to the window as his sand re-opens the curtain. The sun has set by now, so the only light on his face is the faint glow of the street lamps. My smile fades slightly and I reach out to touch his arm. "You seem pretty up tight," I observe softly before hugging his arm. "You need to lighten up. Come on, panda. Smile, or else I'll have to resort to corny jokes."

Gaara absently puts a hand over mine, brow furrowing slightly. "I am . . . worried," he admits after a short pause.

"Worried?" I echo. "Oh, you mean about what's going to happen now?" He nods and I lean my head on his shoulder. "Well, I guess you have a right to be worried. You _are_ the Kazekage and all. At least you won't have to worry about me being out on the battlefield. I hate fighting. I've never really been good at it." I giggle faintly and weakly, hoping to break the somber mood.

His hand tightens over mine as he draws and releases a slow breath. "Right."

I smile up at him, changing the subject. "So . . . how were things while I was gone? Did I miss anything?"

Gaara's face almost immediately goes blank, hardening into something hardly recognizable. "Things were fine. You missed nothing," he states flatly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

I wince slightly. _Oh, yeah. Nice move, Kaitlyn. That was definitely the wrong thing to ask._ I mentally scrambled for some way to salvage the situation. "You're wrong," I blurt. "I did miss something." I reach up and gently turn his face, forcing him to look at me. "I missed you. Every single day, you were the only thing on my mind. It was so strange being back at home and school and not by your side -- like falling into a dream -- or out of one."

Pain flickers across Gaara's face. "I shouldn't have let you go," he says softly.

I shake my head. "You didn't have a choice. We all voted -- fair and square -- all or nothing."

"It won't happen again." His gaze bores into mine. "I won't let it."

I stroke his cheek. "Believe me. It won't. I have no intention of leaving ever again. I'm staying here with you, panda. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." Gaara's eyes soften, and he leans his forehead against mine again. "So you promise you'll stop being all mopey now? I'm serious. I'll start telling corny jokes." I make a show of thinking before gasping and grinning up at him. "Oh! I know! How many pharaohs does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Gaara pulls back slightly, blinking in confusion. "Pharaohs?"

"Yeah, you know. They're old-timey kings from Egypt -- kind of like a Kazekage or something, but seen more like a living god," I explain. He shook his head, brow still furrowed and with a slight frown on his lips. "Give up? It's none! The light bulb wasn't invented yet!"

I laugh, but Gaara just stares at me until my laughter fades to an almost awkward chuckle. "You didn't get it, did you? Aw, come on! That was comedy gold right there! I have people laughing at that one all the time!"

The Kazekage merely shifts slightly. "It's getting late," he states, his sand letting the drapes fall closed and returning to his gourd.

Sighing, I let go of his arm and mutter, "I didn't think so." I swear, if this was really an anime, I would have a sweat drop on my head. I shrug it off. "Well, I guess you do need your sleep."

"As do you," Gaara counters, moving over to a coat rack and sliding off his Kazekage robes to reveal his normal red-brown jumpsuit-looking outfit.

"You're the one who hasn't slept in ages, mister," I scold him, wagging a finger in his direction in a continued attempt to get him to lighten up. "Now, off to bed with you." I shoo him toward the bed, but he merely blinks at me, pausing in the action of un-strapping his chest armor. Again, I sigh. "Sheesh, is it a sin to laugh at a joke today?" I mumble under my breath.

Gaara shakes his head, hanging up the bit of armor before turning and walking over to the bed. He sits down and lies down -- more like reclines against the pillows, since he's not _totally_ horizontal. I hesitate before moving over and sitting down next to him cross-legged. My eyes dart from him to my hands folded on my ankles, teeth worrying my lower lip. What now? I catch sight of his Kazekage hat sitting on the desk beside the bed and receive a flash of inspiration. I'll try to make him smile one more time, I decide. Maybe if he smiles, he can relax and finally sleep.

Leaning over, I reach and manage to snag the hat from the desk, plopping it on my head and turning to Gaara with a grin. "Behold my epic impersonation skills!" I giggle lightly and then clear my throat, forcing all emotion from my face and giving Gaara as serious and stern a look as I can. "I am Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage, also known as panda. I am always doing lots of paperwork that never seems to disappear, and whenever my girlfriend makes my big brother mad, I totally let her hide under my desk." I cross my arms over my chest and nod sharply. "Hn."

The real Kazekage blinks slowly before reaching up and taking off the hat. He looks from it to me with slow deliberation, and I'm almost afraid to move for some strange reason. Finally, he tosses it to the end of the bed and then hooks his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him so that I'm practically lying on his chest. My heart skips a beat. I'm lying on his chest! Gaara's chest! I can feel it rise and fall with each breath -- hear his heart beating and the air moving in and out of his lungs. When he speaks, I can feel the vibrations of his words against my skin more than I hear them with my ears. "Go to sleep, Kaitlyn."

I blush darkly, unable to move -- only able to stare up at him with slight shock. He did this. _He_ did this, not me! _Gaara_ actually made the first move! He closes his eyes, and I watch him for a while before finally relaxing against him and doing the same. His steady heartbeat and breathing is like a lullaby, and I find myself quickly drifting away. Stifling a yawn, I manage to bid Gaara a good night before slipping into sleep.

I never know it, but after those sleepily-muttered words, Gaara peeks down at me and smiles fondly. "Good night."

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.


	8. If Not a Stalker

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his homeworld.

**Author's Note**: It's not as long as I want it to be, but it gets the job done . . . and Neji was a HEADACHE to write as, trust me. I REALLY hope I got him mostly in character . . . both him AND Hiashi. There's a secret secret hidden in here that one of you will appreciate, I'm sure . . . which reminds me! Thomas Drovin is now officially my Number One Fan! (and it feels so weird for me to say that) He actually went to a con with a print-out of my Title Page picture with all five of the girls and got the voice-actors for Temari, Gaara, and Sasuke to sign it! 'Sasuke' even wrote "I [heart] Fangrlz!" *showers Thomas with heart-shaped sugar cookies* You're the best! Ahem, anyway, on a more serious note. I've gotten a decent start on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too long in being posted. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again, Thomas! Happy Spring!

Chapter 8: If Not a Stalker . . .

NEJI

_You better know that in the end,_

_It's better to say too much_

_Than to never to say what you need to say again._

--John Mayer ("Say")

-----

My sleep is restless tonight, thoughts running circles in my head. The existence of the Kyuubi really comes as no surprise to me. It makes sense in a way, and that makes the facts easier to swallow. I always suspected that something was different about Naruto -- not _wrong_ per say, but _different_ -- ever since our fight during the Chuunin Exams. I will never forget the sight of that red chakra pouring out of him despite the blocks I had forced into his chakra pathways. It had initially stunned and confused me -- especially his impressive stamina, continuing to fight when he _should_ have been passed out on the dirt floor -- but now I understand. I also understand now why many of the villagers seem to hate him so much. I have heard them call him a demon before, but I never imagined that that word was spoken in a literal sense.

Now, this knowledge has not changed my opinion of Naruto, but it still has me somewhat concerned. Hinata has been so infatuated with him for so long without knowing of his . . . tenant. Though I am certain that she is not so fickle as to dismiss the blond over this (Kaitlyn made herself very clear on the facts of the matter), it still holds the possibility of becoming a problem in the future, seeing as Naruto has begun to return her affections. The clan elders -- who surely know of Naruto's situation -- may fight any of the pair's attempts to get together, especially if the elders share the same disposition as the majority of the civilian villagers. If they truly believe that he is the Kyuubi -- a _demon_ -- then there is sure to be trouble.

I do not see how anyone in their right mind could consider Naruto a demon. True, he has played some . . . questionable pranks in the past -- acted out to get attention -- but he is far too cheerful, hyper, and knuckle-headed to be capable of pulling off anything devious or truly evil.

Around midnight, I give up my attempts to sleep and roll out of bed, dressing in my normal clothes before slipping out of my room to silently pace the halls. My clan's compound is quiet, and I suppose I envy those who have been able to find refuge in slumber, forgetting their troubles -- many oblivious to the fact that we are on the verge of war. I envy them their peaceful dreams, though not their innocence. I would rather know of the war and be able to do something with that knowledge than be ignorant and vulnerable.

My feet pause in their wanderings and I blink at the doorway before me -- a guest room -- Jowan's room. I stare at the sliding door for several heartbeats before reaching out a hand and running it down the smooth wood of the frame. Jowan. One of the girls from that other world. The non-Hyuuga with Hyuuga eyes. She doesn't have the Byakugan, but those pale, pupil-less eyes could fool anyone.

Once people know that she is not a Hyuuga, they assume that her eyes mean she is blind and weak, but that is far from the case. She has Tsunade's strength and is a natural at earth style jutsu, despite being from a world where, apparently, the chakra necessary to achieve both does not exist. She is strong and charismatic -- not the leader of the group of girls from beyond the portal, but certainly their backbone or perhaps their solid foundation.

Faintly, I wonder if Jowan is among those immersed in peaceful slumber or if she will possibly be a companion for my sleepless wanderings. I lean forward and turn my head to listen for the sound of her breathing. The cadence will tell me whether she is awake or asleep. Someone outside my clan might wonder why I do not simply use the Byakugan to check on her. There are two reasons for this. The first is simply because using the Byakugan inside the clan compound anywhere other than the training area is strictly forbidden. The second I am not at liberty to discuss; it is a closely-guarded clan secret that could very well be our undoing if discovered and replicated.

So, instead, I listen and eventually, I am able to make out the sound of Jowan's breathing -- slow, steady, and definitely that of a sleeping person. Just to be sure, I tap lightly on the wood of the door. When there is no apparent response, I quietly slide the door open a touch and peek in. Indeed, Jowan is fast asleep -- curled on her side -- face relaxed and worry-free. I lean in the doorway and watch her breathe -- chest rising and falling in the slow tempo of sleep. I suppose I am relieved to know that her sleep is not plagued by nightmares -- that she is happy to be back with us, despite the coming events.

Jowan is back. I am not certain that the fact has quite settled in yet. It feels so unreal, to be honest. I cross my arms over my chest, studying her sleeping form. This whole situation is unreal -- girls from some other world with inexplicable knowledge of our own, supposedly coming from _novels_ of some sort -- _fiction_. They come from a place where we all are not real? If I had not witnessed the portal myself, then I would have an extremely hard time believing any of this.

"Someone once told me that watching someone sleep -- especially someone of the opposite gender -- is not a good sign," a stern voice behind me states.

I straighten and turn quickly toward the voice, dipping into a stiff bow. "Hiashi-sama," I greet my uncle and clan head.

He inclines his head, looking past me into Jowan's room, face as blank as ever. I keep my expression carefully devoid of emotion as well, folding my hands behind my back and waiting. My uncle never says anything -- never acknowledges anyone -- without a purpose, which I am sure he will reveal in time. Instead of doing so, however, he continues his previous statement. "He said that it means that the watcher is either a stalker or in love."

I bristle slightly at the implications, but remain silent. Hiashi-sama lifts his chin. "Since you are of the Hyuuga Clan," he intones, "you are not a stalker. That is beneath you." His pale eyes shift to me, and _something_ flickers through them, though I am not quite sure what. It appears and disappears too fast to identify, not that my mind really had the chance to evaluate it.

There seemed to be a suggestion in his tone -- in his choice of words. If I am not a stalker, then that only leaves . . . that I am in love? I feel my eyes widen ever so slightly, and one corner of Hiashi-sama's mouth twitches slightly. Did I just imagine that? I blink at him, my thoughts tumbling about with no sense of direction.

"I do believe it was my brother," Hiashi-sama states almost thoughtfully before inclining his head, turning away, and continuing down the hall.

I cannot help but stare after him, somewhat dumbstruck. Those were my father's words? My eyes drag back to Jowan. In love? Could that really be it? When she returned from her world, we _did_ almost kiss . . . I lift my right hand, pressing the first knuckle of my index finger to my lips. Was it Fate, then, that brought her here? Was it Fate that delivered all five of the girls to us in our time of need? What am I supposed to do about this? What does Fate expect of me?

Quickly retreating from Jowan's doorway, I slide the door closed and quietly pursue my uncle. "Hiashi-sama?" I call softly when he is back within sight. My Clan Head slows to a stop and turns his head to acknowledge me. When I come even with him, I give another shallow bow. "May I ask a question of you . . . in my Father's absence?" At any other time, I would not have made such a request, but Hiashi-sama had brought up my Father first in his parting statement, so I assumed it would be acceptable.

After a brief pause, my uncle prompts, "Go on."

Now I hesitate, unsure of what I really want to ask or quite how to word it. "What do I do?" I finally ask, eyes darting back down the hall toward Jowan's room. My voice sounds somewhat defeated to my ears, and I fight the urge to wince.

Hiashi-sama's eyes, however, do not become hard and judgmental when faced with that weakness. Instead, he places a hand on my shoulder. "Come. Walk with me." My uncle continues down the corridor at a leisurely pace, and I obediently follow, neither of us making any sound in our passing save for the faint rustle of cloth -- barely-recognizable among the other nighttime sounds that meet our ears as we move to the central yard.

"You intend to court her, then?" he inquires with only the slightest hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I would . . ." I begin uncertainly. Hiashi-sama arches an eyebrow, prompting me to continue the thought. After a moment's hesitation, I throw caution to the wind and do so stiffly. "I am certain that she will not accept being sealed as a member of the Branch House. Nor will she allow any of her children to be such as well." My gaze hardens slightly. "I do believe she would kill anyone who may attempt it."

Silence stretches between us, and I fear that I have overstepped my bounds. Hiashi-sama's face reveals nothing, however, as he studies me closely. I do not allow myself to cringe beneath the stare, however, remaining firm and strong. After a time, my uncle hums thoughtfully. "I see." As he takes a breath to say more, however, a loud crack splits the air, accompanying a thick bolt of lightning that arches from the above clouds to strike the top of the Hokage Monument.

Both Hiashi-sama and I jolt in alarm at the thunderous crack, half-sinking into defensive stances out of instinct. "That was not normal lightning," my Clan Head states, staring up at the mountainside though the Byakugan. "There is a strong chakra residue."

Narrowing my eyes, I follow his gaze with my own bloodline limit activated. With no small amount of shock, I realize that what I initially thought was merely the shape of the thunderbolt burned into my eyes as an after-image is actually a trail of chakra -- highly-concentrated chakra. Though it is already fading, it is there -- as clear as the shapes of a handful of shinobi heading toward the strike point. I frown. What could have caused something like that?

"Go." I blink and look to Hiashi-sama, whose gaze remains fixated on the high point. "Report what you see."

I bow. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." Moving quickly to execute his orders, I turn and take to the rooftops.

However, my Clan Head speaks again as I am in mid-leap. "And Neji . . ." I pause on the tiled roof and glance back down at him. He still is not looking at me. "You have my support." As if he had not spoken those words, my uncle pivots and vanishes into the house, leaving me to stare after him, dumbstruck. The implications in that simple statement are . . . nearly unfathomable.

I mentally shake myself. I can worry about those implications later. Now is not the time. Regaining my composure, I dart toward my destination, Byakugan activated and alert. I am not the first one on the scene, however -- though not the last, either. As I step up onto the flat top of the monument, having just run up the side, the chakra signatures I spotted on my way there became an ANBU squad. Two are stationed in the trees, apparently watching the perimeter while the other two inspects the strike zone. Of the latter to, a bird-masked man circles the area while a man wearing a feline mask painted to mimic a lion studies a large, jagged burn mark in the stone.

"What have you found?" I ask, scanning the ground before following the still-visible streak of chakra up into the clouds.

Lion lifts his gaze from the burn and peers at me for a moment before greeting, "Hyuuga." Instead of answering, he throws a question of his own -- apparently the Captain of the squad, since he is serving as the spokesperson. "What do your eyes see?"

"Chakra," I reply dutifully. "The lightning was not just lightning. It has left a strong line of concentrated chakra behind. Though it is rapidly fading, I can still see it."

The ANBU Captain returns his attention back to the ground. "Interesting. There are footprints leading from the edge to this point, but not away. I wonder . . ." He brushes two fingers across the burn mark, inspecting them when they come away black. "But that would take an enormous amount of power and would be highly dangerous . . ."

Before I can request for elaboration of Lion's muttered thoughts, another chakra signature draws my attention -- rapidly approaching from the direction of the ambassador estate. The Kazekage has sent one of his men to investigate as well, apparently. The annoyed muttering and then shout that preludes the man's actual arrival makes me quirk an eyebrow. "What's going on up here?"

I almost do not recognize the Kazekage's brother without his face paint, but when I do, I incline my head respectfully. "We are not entirely certain," Lion replies, rising from his inspection and making a slight motion with one hand to his team. The other ANBU vanish almost too quickly for my Byakugan to track. "Though I have a theory."

Kankuro, looking rather disgruntled and irritated at being awoken at such a late our -- and probably forced to come here himself -- growls, ". . . and?"

Lion pauses, very likely considering how much he should actually reveal to us -- especially Kankuro, a foreign shinobi. Apparently, he must decide to promote trust and cooperation between our villages, for he replies, "I believe the lightning strike was the result of someone using a space-time jutsu of some sort."

"A space-time jutsu?" I echo disbelieving.

Lion nods sharply, and Kankuro frowns, peering down at the scorch mark. "That looks . . . familiar," he mumbles, "but I can't quite place where I've seen it before."

"Well, if you do remember, inform us immediately. I must report to the Hokage." Lion vanishes with a swirl of leaves, leaving Kakuro to continue frowning at the ground as if it has wronged him somehow.

I watch the Sand shinobi for a moment before nodding and bidding him a good night. He responds absently in kind, lost in his attempts at remembering whatever possible significance the burned patch of stone might hold. I turn and begin my return trip to the Hyuuga compound with more questions and no answers to show from the investigation. Perhaps this matter is better left to the ANBU, and hopefully once this current rush of adrenalin wears off, my body will decide that it is ready to sleep.


	9. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry that this took so long to get up! I was mentally blocked for a time, but thankfully it worked itself out. This chapter is for the SamxSasuke fans, and it amused me greatly to write - the first part at least. Haha. Well, summer has started for me and I'm back to working, so things have been a bit hectic. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and I've started outlining ahead so hopefully the following chapters will come out more easily. Cross your fingers! Well, that's about it for an Author's Note. I don't really have much else to say (I don't think). I hope you all enjoy this!

Chapter 9: A Rude Awakening

SAM

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights._

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,_

_The goddess of imaginary light._

-Evanescence ("Imaginary")

"You're lying, aren't you," Kabuto states more than asks, watching me like a hawk - a sly, arrogant, and snide hawk, but a hawk nonetheless. "You're lying about being his daughter. You're not really."

I glance up from my plate of dango to meet the medic's sharp gaze across the red-and-white-checked picnic blanket. Just to irk him, I stuff another dango bit into my mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing over-dramatically instead of answering. His left eye twitches, and I grin triumphantly. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"To save your own skin," Kabuto answers with a frown, eyes looking rather squinty in the bright sun, "or to cause confusion and doubt among the ranks - to undermine his authority. Take your pick."

I hum thoughtfully around another bite of my sweet snack, absently watching a glittery yellow-orange butterfly drift from flower to flower nearby like a living flame. "You know, you should really consider investing into transition lenses," I tell him off-handedly, adjusting my own sunglasses with two fingers on the bridge piece - mimicking Kabuto's way of fixing his. "This sun can't be good for your eyes."

The medic ninja adjusts his own glasses, apparently giving my suggestion serious thought. "Hmm, yes. I believe you're right. Sadly, though, my job with Orochimaru-sama does not come with a health-care plan that covers my eyes."

A small crow swoops down and snatches the butterfly mid-flutter. The two vanish into the high grass without a sound. "Why do you stay with him, then?"

A dark shape flops onto the blanket next to me. "It has good dental, of course," Sasuke answers, flashing a bright smile of perfect teeth.

As I giggle, Kabuto inclines his head, smiling indulgently. "Indeed, and the other rewards of the job make it worthwhile." He opens his hands, spreading his arms slightly. "He has given me opportunities to expand my experiments - provided a path to a future I never imagined. I can ask for no more."

"You can say that again," Sasuke agrees. I glance over at him in time to see his black eyes swirl into the Mangekyo - a perfect form, I somehow know - as beautiful as it is deadly. He turns Itachi's eyes to me, and with a blink, the red fades back to black. Sasuke smiles with surprising gentleness, and I find myself returning it. My curse seal twinges slightly.

The raven-haired man - he does look oddly older, I guess - shifts closer to me, slipping an arm around my waist and bending his head to kiss my shoulder. Beneath his lips, the curse mark _burns_. "Where you good while I was gone?" he asks softly, his breath warm against my skin.

"As good as I ever am," I answer smoothly, despite the pain in my shoulder - as if the pain does not exist.

Looking amused, Sasuke shifts his attention to Kabuto. "What do you say, doc? How has she been?" he inquired _politely_ with a _smile_.

The white-haired medic sips his lemonade with an air of contentment. "I have nothing special to note," he states smoothly, reaching down to the bowl at his knee for a grape and popping it into his mouth. "Things have been progressing as they should without any sort of complications."

Sasuke's arm tightens around my waist, pulling me closer to his side as he presses his lips to my shoulder again. "Good."

My shoulder feels like someone is stabbing me with a white-hot brand. The raw pain sweeping from my curse seal should be making me writhe in pure agony - scream my lungs out - hell, even _cry_ and _beg_ for someone to make it stop, even if they have to kill me to do it. However, my body rebels against my mind - against my steadily-growing thoughts that are utterly horrified by the current situation. Smiling softly, I lean against Sasuke - into his embrace - and that's when things go from bad to worse.

The Uchiha lifts his other hand to rest on my stomach - my rather_ full_ stomach. My eyes drop to the contact, warm and smiling despite my utter horror at the sight of my undoubtedly-pregnant state. I cover his hand with mine, intertwining our fingers. "We missed you," I murmur, pulling my gaze back up to met his - his that are unbelievably full of . . . love?

His smile is oddly infectious - joyful - so unlike the Emo Prince. "I missed you, too," Sasuke replies softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine in a tender kiss.

As soon as our lips touch, my curse seal literally _explodes_. Malevolent red-orange chakra erupts around me like wildfire, consuming everything in its path and leaving nothing behind. Sasuke vanishes – Kabuto as well. The grassy hill dissolves to ash; the sky darkens, filled with smoke and soot. My body _burns_ until I don't feel attached to it anymore. I rise above it all, carried by the flames that spread ever outward.

But then I _am_ the flames. The fires burn as much within me as they do without. I can feel the heat swirling through my veins in an almost thrilling rush of pure _power_. My burnt orange scales glitter in the firelight like gemstones. My pure black talons rake at the ground as I lift my head to the burning sky and roar my fury - my hate - my pain - my sorrow - my longing. Wings unfurl behind me as my tail sweeps through the flames, sending fresh embers dancing up into the sky.

The pure, elemental chakra that flows through me is addictive, and I lose myself to the dancing flames - to the novel sensation of burning without being burned. It doesn't hurt anymore. The heat rejuvenates me - makes me _stronger_ - and I _relish_ in the feeling of omnipotence. The world is at my feet. My fires consume, following my will and my will alone. I am unstoppable - all-powerful - and nothing can stand in my way!

As the echoes of my triumphant cry fade, a silken voice chuckles softly in my ear, "Very good, my little dragon. You have done well." I twist my long neck and tilt my head to inspect the raven-haired figure perched on my scaly shoulder. Orochimaru grins, his yellow, snake-like eyes seeming to glow. "I am proud of you."

I jolt upright with a gasp, pajamas sticking to my skin thanks to the cold sweat. I shiver and hug myself, attempting to stop my body from trembling in the aftermath of the dream. The _dream_. It was only a _dream_. I give a sob of relief. I'm not wed to Sasuke and pregnant with his child. I'm not turning into some draconic monster - ravaging the land in some inexplicable rampage driven by some uncontrollable fury. My curse seal twinges slightly and I curl tighter over my knees. I'm _not_.

Something shifts on the futon beside me, and a cold nose touches the underside of my arm, accompanied by a soft whine. I lift my arm slightly to peek down, meeting the gaze of a small puppy - Chibimaru, my mind supplies. He peers up at me almost worriedly, floppy ears tilted slightly forward. I reach a shaking hand down and scratch under his chin, not trusting myself to speak any sort of soft greeting or words of comfort. How am _I_ supposed to comfort _him_?

Apparently, Chibimaru has it in his mind to do quite the opposite, licking my fingers and nosing my hand in what can only be seen as a comforting way. He whines softly again, and I crumble beneath his chocolate gaze, gathering him into my arms and burying my face in his soft, dark brown and white fur. The puppy licks my neck and ear, though keeping otherwise still – a far cry from the wiggling ball of energetic fur he had been yesterday when we met. I won't call it our first meeting, since I have the slight suspicion that he was one of the puppies that woke me up during my stay here in the Inuzuka compound during our first stint in the _Naruto_ world.

From his littermates, Chibimaru is the only one that hasn't either been paired with a young Inuzuka or otherwise accepted into general ninja-dog training. As the runt of the litter, the little husky-looking puppy had been deemed unfit for such rigorous training. Of course, the Inuzuka would not just cast him aside so easily. He was still being cared for and taught the basics of obedience and the like, in the hopes that once he got a little bigger and stronger, he would be able to take to normal training like the rest of his siblings.

So, some might call him a free agent of sorts - one that has now taken a strong liking to me. He has not left my side - or heels, rather - since I arrived yesterday night. This of course, has amused Kiba to no end, only serving to increase his determination that I'm meant to be a part of the Inuzuka Clan. His infatuation with me seems to have no end. His infatuation . . .

Memories from the dream suddenly rush back to the forefront of my mind, and I quickly - and as gently as possible - dislodge Chibimaru from my lap. Stumbling slightly in my haste, I scramble to the door to my room, yank it open, and bolt down the short stretch of hallway to the closest bathroom. Behind me, I can hear the puppy give a soft yelp of alarm at my sudden flurry of movement, but I can't bring myself to focus on the sound as my shoulder throbs and my stomach gives another sickening twist.

I thankfully manage to make it to the bathroom in time, all but throwing myself at the toilet as my stomach heaves. What follows is not pleasant, so I'm not going to share the details.

When at last my stomach is empty - my mouth tasting nothing but stomach acid - I flush the toilet and collapse back against the cool wall. I don't know how long I sit there, shivering and clutching my shoulder, but a knock on the door frame jolts me from my misery. Praying that it's not Kiba, I glance at the door to see that my prayer has been answered. Hana looks down at me with concern apparent on her face.

"Sam?" she inquires softly, as if I'm not really me. Maybe I'm not; I don't feel like me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I croak in response before she can ask the next someone in my position question usually hears. My throat feels raw, and I wince slightly.

Giving a small tut, Hana moves into the bathroom, wetting a couple of rags and crouching beside me. The first she drapes over the back of my neck, and I shiver as the cold water drips down my back. Despite that cold, it still feels wonderful. She dabs my lips with the second before offering it to me. "Clean your face off," she gently commands. "I'll be right back."

I do what I'm told as the Inuzuka woman rises and slips silently out of the room, feeling a little better knowing that someone is taking care of me. I'm immensely grateful that Hana is the one that found me. Kiba would have fretted helplessly over me, probably, and their mother Tsume would probably tell me to clean myself up, get over it, and go back to bed. I doubt she would have been as kind as to help.

Before Hana returns, I get another visitor. Chibimaru pokes his head into the doorway and whines softly. I smile weakly at him and - considering it an invitation, I suppose - he bounds over to me and immediately curls up against my hip. I pat his back, warmth of a different kind flooding through me. It may just be the innocent and unconditional love of a puppy, but having Chibimaru _want_ to be by my side like this is . . . touching. I rub his back and scratch behind his ears absently as I lean my head against the wall once more, finally relaxing.

"He really has taken a liking to you, hasn't he?" I turn my eyes to Hana, who offers me a glass of water. "No wonder Kiba's so adamant."

I cringe and take the glass, sipping it carefully before answering. "No offense to you and your brother, but . . ."

Hana chuckles. "I know. He can be a bit overwhelming, especially if you've got your heart set on someone else." I freeze, cup still against my lips. She smiles gently. "I'm a kunoichi, Sam. Kiba may be blinded by his infatuation, but I can tell you don't feel the same way."

"Sorry," I mumble, feeling the strange urge to apologize, even though I know I have nothing to apologize for.

"It's alright. I'll do you a favor though." Hana motions to Chibimaru asleep against me. "He's yours if you want him."

I glance from her to the puppy and back to her, confused. "Um, thanks, but I don't understand. How is that a favor?"

Hana smiles. "You can accept without worrying about accepting a betrothal as well."

I can feel what little color I have drain from my face. "B-betrothal? You mean - he was going to . . . ?"

She nods. "Mother, after some thought, has approved you becoming a part of the clan - either honorary or total. He's going to be pissed that I'm undermining his intentions, but this way saves you both a lot of trouble. Since I'm the one offering this, by accepting, you would become my sister instead of his mate. It might not give you full clan privileges, but it'll protect you from Kiba - for now."

Overwhelmed, I look down at Chibimaru. "You mean - I'd become an Inuzuka?"

"Of sorts," Hana replies. "We won't do anything official until this war is over - however long that takes - but in our eyes, you'll be one of us." She studies me for a moment before smiling kindly and taking the rag I used on my face. "It's a big decision. I know. Go on back to bed and sleep on it. You can decide when you're recovered and in your proper mind."

"Okay," I mutter, still stunned. I reach back to get the rag from my neck for her to take as well, but Hana shakes her head.

"Keep it. It'll make you feel better." Hana rises to her feet and ruffles my hair almost lovingly. "Good night." Then, she's gone.

In something of a daze, I return the rag to my neck and shift. I carefully lift Chibimaru's sleeping form into my arms before standing and shuffling quietly back to my room. He feels surprisingly heavy, but I think it's more the weight of what he now represents. I'll be lucky if I get any more sleep tonight.


	10. Butting Heads

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Woo! I got it up faster! Sorry it's not as long as previous chapters (and chapters to follow) but I couldn't go too far ahead in time for the sake of not being so confusing and all, since the next chapter takes place pretty much the same night as well. I don't need to get too off between chapters and all or things will get really confusing with the time jumps and order of events. It wouldn't be good for me to confuse myself, as well, after all. So, this is a sort of filler chapter, I guess - looking deeper into emotions/relationships/whatnot, in a way. Building tension . . . maybe a little foreshadowing . . . a healthy mix of humor and drama. The next chapter should be up soon. It's one that I had the idea for and started writing a while ago, and it's almost done. Just putting the finishing touches to the end. Anyway, without any more rambling from me, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Butting Heads

ASHLEY

_I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before._

_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone._

-Matchbox Twenty ("How Far We've Come")

It's strange how walking into Kakashi's apartment feels like I'm coming home. I stand just inside the doorway and look around the humble quarters with a faint smile on my face as my silver-haired comrade locks the door and shuffles about doing whatever it is he does whenever he comes back to the place - apparently checking everything to make sure nothing has been disturbed - a clear signal that someone was in his apartment while he was not. He doesn't seem to be finding anything, but I don't want to bother him, so I just smile and watch.

Feeling my gaze, Kakashi pauses and glances back at me, cocking his head slightly to one side in a quizzical manner. "Is something the matter?" he asks.

I shake my head, my soft smile remaining in place. "No, of course not. I'm just happy to be back here - with you." I feel my cheeks warm slightly. "I was just thinking that it feels like - coming home."

Kakashi studies me for a moment with his single eye before smiling, that eye transforming into an upside-down 'u'. "I'm glad you think that." My heart flutters in my chest as he returns to his task, moving deeper into the apartment and out of my sight. I put a hand to my chest, feeling a slight giggle threaten to bubble up. Despite all the bad news, I'm happy. We may be about to go to war, but I'm confident in Kakashi's abilities. He has survived a shinobi war before; he can do it again. Konoha won't lose to the Akatsuki. It _can't_.

My masked companion returns, and I direct my smile at him once more. "All clear?"

He nods and confirms, "All clear."

"Why do you do that, anyway?" I ask.

Kakashi shrugs one shoulder. "You can never be too careful," he says. After a short pause, he chuckles. "Also, having Naruto as my student has taught me to keep an eye out for traps - or pranks, in his case - again."

I cock my head. "Again?"

"You can never be too careful," Kakashi repeats, "especially during war." I fall silent. Talk about a mood killer. "Oh, and your room is ready, as well. Everything is where you left it. I didn't touch any of your stuff." I giggle at the statement and the almost defensive way it was made. Kakashi blinks at me. "What?"

Again, I shake my head and step over to him. "You're so cute when you do that," I inform the shinobi patting his arm fondly.

Kakashi blinks again. "Do what?"

I giggle. "Act all innocent, of course." Standing on my toes, I plant a kiss on his cloth-covered cheek. "Thank you. I'm going to get a shower now."

The man's eye-smile seems to shift slightly as he comprehends my words. "Is that an invitation," he asks with a wink. Or, I think it's a wink, at least. The effect is somewhat ruined by the fact that his other eye is covered.

Laughing, I grab a pillow from his couch and hurl it - with my oddly-perfect sense of accuracy that comes with this world - at his head. "No! And you'd better not peek, either!" I don't watch to see if the pillow hits, turning on my heel and hurrying upstairs toward my room. Behind me, Kakashi laughs and then lets out an almost disappointed groan.

"But Ashleeeeyyy," he draws out, making me force down a giggle as a grab my pajamas - light blue with a pattern of green leaves drifting across the fabric. For a brief moment, I stare down at the fabric, and before my eyes, the leaves all seem to burn - blacken - die. "Why not?"

I blink several times. When my vision clears, the leaves are as green as ever. I shake myself and yell back. "Shut up, or I'll have to shut you up!" I've lost some of my previous humor, though - the cheerful light that I had been riding but minutes earlier. It died with the leaves - imaginary though they were.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he calls teasingly back, his voice getting closer. "You'll have to keep my mouth pretty busy, I think."

I should be indignant after that comment. I should throw something at him - maybe the pajamas in my hands. Then, he'll easily catch them and hold them hostage, laughing and running off with some nefariously perverted plot. I'll run after him, laughing and playing along, and we'll have a grand ol' time forgetting about the coming war.

I should, but I can't.

I can't tear my gaze from the cheerfully green leaves.

I can't tear my thoughts from the doom and gloom.

I can't tear my heart away from the all-consuming fear.

"Ashley?" Gentle fingers take a hold of my chin and force my head up - my gaze up. Kakashi studies me worriedly. "Something _is_ the matter," he declares, a frown apparent on his face despite the mask and headband covering most of it. "Tell me."

My hands tighten around the fabric of the pajamas. "I'm scared," I admit softly. "It just . . . dawned on me, I guess. We're going to war."

Kakashi shakes his head. "You're wrong. _We_ are. You're not."

I frown and swat his hand away in annoyance. "I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing. I'm not going to just watch as you go out and get yourself killed! I can't do that, Kakashi!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he replies, sounding bemused.

"I'm serious," I snap back. "I want to help. I have to do _something_."

Kakashi's visible eye hardens. "You're not going out there," he tells me. "When the time comes, you will do as you're told and stay back with the civilians where it's safe."

"While you go gallivanting off where it's not? No!"

"We can't have you out there. You would just get in the way."

"I won't _just get in the way_! I can help - like I helped against Hidan and Kakuzu! I can handle it, Kakashi!"

"No. You _can't_. This isn't a game, Ashley. This is _war_."

"I know! I'm not a little kid! I can handle it! Just give me a chance."

"You're staying here, and that's final."

I throw up my arms, giving a frustrated huff and demanding hotly, "Why are you so against me helping?"

"_Because I don't want to lose you again!_" Kakashi shouts back, finally losing his previous calm. My retort falls unsaid as I stare at him, stunned. His jaw is tight beneath the mask, and his breathing comes heavily through his nose as he stares back at me with one wild eye. After several heartbeats of silence, he turns on his heel and vanishes from my room.

I can't move. I know I should follow him - stop him - but I can't. The apartment door opens and then slams shut, making me flinch and breaking me from my stunned revere. "Kakashi," I breathe. Eyes widening, I rush downstairs and practically hurl myself out the front door. "Kakashi, wait!"

But he's gone. I chased him away. Biting back tears of guilt, frustration, and who knows what else, I turn and hurry back into the apartment. Shower. Maybe after a warm shower, I'll feel better. Pajamas still in hand, I retreat to the bathroom and the relaxing rush of hot water. To be honest, it doesn't make me feel much better. When I emerge, I'm still as worried and high-strung as ever.

Drying my hair with the towel, I move about the apartment. "Kakashi?" There's no answer; he's not back yet. Worrying my lower lip, I grip the towel around my shoulders and peer out a window into the night. Where could he have gone? _Is_ he coming back? He _has_ to. Heaving a sigh, I turn away from the dark village and resume drying my hair.

I take my time, toweling it dry and brushing it - all the while waiting for Kakashi to return. When still he doesn't, I turn a hairdryer on it. I'm not all that surprised Kakashi owns one, to tell the truth. The process takes longer than usual, as I keep turning the hairdryer off and listening, thinking I've heard the door open. Each time is a false alarm, and I sullenly return to work. Even when my hair is totally dry - and looking rather nice, if I do say so myself - he still hasn't returned.

I glare at myself in the mirror, mentally griping over the fact that drying my hair and brushing it out so nicely is pointless, since it'll just get messed up when I go to bed. So, with a growl of frustration, I mess it up myself and stalk out of the bathroom. Dressed in my pajamas and a light kimono-like robe that I found on the back of the bathroom door, I pace the apartment, casting my gaze out each window and pausing from time to time to merely stare at the door as if I could will him to return out of sheer force.

The clock declares silently that it's well past midnight, and I sink onto the couch and sit there stiffly - determined to wait for him. The minutes tick away, and my resolve diminishes. I pull my knees to my chest and set my chin on them, feeling oddly hollow. Why did I have to yell at him? Losing my temper like that is just ammunition for him to prove that I'm _not_ ready to deal with the shinobi life. Maybe he's right. No! What am I saying? I want to help!

Groaning, I bury my face in my arms, folded over my knees. Breathing deeply, a scent tickles my nose. I lift my head and sniff my arm - the fabric of the robe. For a moment, I can't place the smell. It's almost like ozone - like the scent that rides the air preceding a thunderstorm - like the smell of lightning. _Kakashi_. Smiling faintly, I snuggle deeper into the robe and breathe it in - hardly noticing when my eyelids droop - when I start to drift to sleep - when the door opens.

A gentle hand brushes loose hair from my face. Strong arms wrap around me and lift me from my cramped position on the couch. A heart beats a steady rhythm against my ear, lulling me deeper into sleep. A voice speaks softly somewhere above me as I'm lowered onto a softer and more comfortable surface. Warmth envelopes me, and the last thing I feel before sinking at last into the arms of sleep is the touch of lips against my forehead.


	11. Akatsuki Dealings

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Yay! I've gotten it out sooner! I'd already had this chapter mostly written, and it was mainly in the finish-and-clean-up stage. After all, I had this scene first in my head a while back, and things have changed a bit since then, so I had to update some points and clean up some wording. It's almost a thousand words longer than the last one, so, happy end of June! It brings tears to my eyes (sort of) to think that my summer is nearly half-over. Just a month and a couple of weeks left before I'm moving back in to college life . . . scary thought. Time seems to go by so fast . . . On a happier note, I already have about 700 words for the next chapter. I'm going to be playing with the whole style of the narration for that one, and I hope it turns out how I picture it in my head. *crosses fingers* Anyway, without further rambling from me, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Akatsuki Dealings

KATIE

_War is overdue._

_The time has come for you_

_To shoot your leaders down,_

_Join forces underground._

-Muse ("Assassin")

Rain hisses against metal and concrete, pooling in the streets and slipping down drains. The droplets fall heavily on my head and shoulders, but thankfully, my cloak repels the damp and cold. I peer out from the shadow of my hood, scanning the rain-streaked gloom. I had expected my heart to be panicking, but it's oddly calm, retaining an easy beat in my chest. I draw in a slow breath of cold air, sighing out a plume of mist before moving forward through the downpour. It's starting to get cold in the _Naruto_ world. Will this rain turn to snow if it gets any colder?

Lightning streaks through the sky, piercing the heavens and throwing spots in front of my eyes. As the thunder rumbles through the air, I lift my gaze to peer into the roiling clouds. The rain falls with increasing vigor, droplets growing in size so that it seems as if the sky might transform into a boundless waterfall. My eyes narrow slightly. This rain fall is far from natural - though that's not unexpected considering my surroundings.

"What has gotten you so riled up, Pein?" I mutter, lowering my head once more as my hands move through now-familiar signs.

The next bolt of lightning strikes my upraised hand, carrying me to the top of the tallest building in the Rain Village. It's strange how that has become almost second-nature to me - how the sensation of my body turning to pure energy - being everywhere and yet nowhere all at once - isn't so alien anymore. I stand at the edge of the rooftop, surveying the city below. Dark figures bustle hurriedly about, giving the place the feel of an ant hill. My mind returns to Tsunade's words. _War is coming. No. It's already here. There is no way to avoid it. Apparently, Akatsuki will use any means to get what they want._

I turn away from the sight. Ants have always made my skin crawl - as fascinating as they might be. Lightning illuminates the skyline for me, allowing me to catch sight of a door hidden deep in the shadow of an awning. I move swiftly forward, slipping inside under cover of the long thunder clap. After briefly entertaining the idea of removing my wet cloak - and deciding against it in favor of remaining untraceable - I continue deeper into the building.

The cloak - a gift from Tobi - masks my chakra signature. Pein can't feel me in the rain - can't track my movements - can't sense me coming. It's my greatest weapon at the moment, allowing me a slight advantage through the element of surprise.

These halls are familiar; I've walked them before. I stop beside a cracked door and nudge it open with my toe. It swings to the side to reveal a painfully familiar room - the last place I saw Tobi before leaving. I blink back tears at the memory, turning to continue onward. I can't give in to weakness - not now. I have to be strong to pull off what I have planned.

Before I can take two steps, the sound of a door creaking open and then slamming closed catches my attention. Between the two sounds, the noise of rainfall increases. Someone either came in or went out. I decide on the former as voices drift nearer and nearer. Biting my lip, I duck into Tobi's room and push the door mostly closed. I leave it barely cracked, holding my breath and moving out of sight as the voices - and now footsteps, are nearly upon me.

"I swear, Itachi. They don't know the first thing about holding a sword. It's disgraceful!"

"Hn."

I hold my breath, eyes widening, at the familiar voices. Itachi and Kisame have arrived – here in person – right behind me! I tighten my cloak about myself, hoping that it doesn't let any of my chakra out for them to notice and investigate.

"Something wrong, Itachi?"

"Somebody has dripped water down the hallway."

My heart skips a beat. Why hadn't I thought of that? My chakra is the least of my worries. The trail of water off my cloak will lead them right to me!

"Hm, eh, don't worry about it. It leads to Tobi's room. The idiot probably forgot to leave his cloak in the doorway after being out in the rain. I'll get him to clean it up later."

"Hn."

"Yeah, well, I hope we get on with this thing already. If I have to spend another day training those idiots, I'm going to start chopping heads off, and I know for certain that . . ."

The voices trail off into silence, and I slowly let out my held breath in a soft sigh of relief. My heart still hammers in my chest, and I feel a bit lightheaded as the sudden rush of adrenalin fades away. That was way too close for comfort. I place a hand over my chest and force myself to breathe more easily, leaning against the wall and puzzling over what I had just heard. Kisame is training people - to fight in the war, no doubt. It's also a bit unsettling that they're both actually _here_. I don't know what I expected. Tsunade _did_ tell us that the Akatsuki was gathering forces here in Rain. Wouldn't that mean that the Akatsuki themselves were present as well? I suppose it makes sense that the nuke-nins are making sure their forces are up to snuff.

I run my hand through my wet hair, being careful not to dislodge my hood. Though it's worrisome that these criminals are training others in their ruthless tactics, it's a relief to find out that the lot might actually all be here - meaning that Tobi might actually be here and I don't have to reason with Pein alone . . . or track the masked man down. Still, it does mean that I have to be that much more careful when moving through the base. I could run into any of them at any moment, which would definitely _not_ turn out well.

After peeking out the door to make sure no one is around, I take a deep breath and slip out, following the corridor Itachi and Kisame had taken but moments earlier. My luck holds and I don't encounter any other Akatsuki members. The halls are thankfully empty, which is not too surprising. From what I understood during my last time here, this level is restricted to Akatsuki members, which number only nine . . . plus Pein's extra bodies, of course, but he usually only has one out at a time.

Which still leaves me the task of trying to figure out where exactly Tobi is. If he's not in his room, then he could be anywhere in the city - even down there training some of the soldiers.

I pause in my quest as voices drift from a nearby set of doors. A sliver of golden light slices across the dark corridor, and I flatten myself against the wall, listening to the gruff voice. **"Preparations are nearly complete, Leader. Our forces are ready to move on your command."** I recognize it as belonging to Zetsu's darker side. They must be holding a meeting here to plan the attack.

Fabric rustles. "At last." I stiffen at the sound of Pein's voice.

"There's a problem," a third voice, soft and flat, states. My heart skips a beat. There's Itachi.

"What sort of problem?" Pein demands.

"Apparently," Kisame's voice responds lightly, "the Kazekage, with a considerable guard, is currently in the Leaf Village."

"What's he doing there, yeah?" My throat constricts. Deidara. How many of them are in this meeting? Surely they'd be out doing various tasks around the village to prepare for the battle ahead - or even be stationed other places.

"Does it matter?" another voice snaps - Kakuzu. "We'll kill the bastards regardless and take the nine-tailed brat."

A twisted laugh echoes out from the room. Hidan. "Jashin will be very pleased when that day is done. Very pleased indeed."

Surly, they must be using astral projections. The Akatsuki generally don't get along well enough with each other as a whole to actually be in the same place all at once, right? Why would they all be physically in the same room? Right, that's it.

Zetsu speaks again, but this time his voice is calmer; it's the lighter side speaking. "At least those girls are out of the picture. Apparently, they went home. They won't be able to be used against us with all they know of us."

That line is instantly recognizable as my cue to make a dramatic entrance - to announce my presence. I hesitate, though. It probably would not be the best idea, but I can't keep stalling. I might lose my chance. If this is going to get done, it needs to get done _now_, and it might work in my favor if I do this for the whole lot to see - astral projections or not. I take a deep breath and reach for the door, stating, "That's where you're wrong, Zetsu."

Wood grinds against stone. Kunai flash into hands. All eyes lock on me. Everyone freezes. The tension in the air is nearly tangible. Giving a nervous laugh, I lift a hand in greeting. "Er, hello everyone."

"Koneko!" A blur of orange rushes to me, and a pair of arms sweep me into a crushing embrace. "Tobi thought you were gone forever, but you came back! Tobi was so worried!"

"Yeah," I cough softly, gently squeezing him back. "Thanks Tobi."

I disentangle myself and glance at Deidara, who throws me a brief grin before returning his face to the mask of a shinobi. My eyes wander then to the others, and I realize how bad my luck actually is. They're all really _here_, not just astral projections - flesh and blood - every cell of which is on edge and ready for trouble. _Great. I've just walked into a room of murderous, adrenaline-pumped, S-ranked criminals. Just perfect._ Yep. This was _definitely_ not my brightest idea.

Pein watches me with his ringed eyes. "So you have returned. Why are you here?" he inquires darkly.

I gather my wits about me, lifting my head and straightening my back. They all watch me with varying degrees of curiosity and boredom, sinking back in the chairs when it becomes clear that it's 'just me'. "I've come with a proposition for you," I announce as calmly as I can.

His eyes narrow skeptically. "Who sent you with this proposition?"

I shake my head. "No one. I've come of my own accord - for my own reasons."

Kakuzu grunts, "We don't have time for this."

Tobi shifts next to me ever so slightly. Pein blinks. "What is this proposition?"

After taking a slow breath, I state, "Since I'm here now, you've probably - and correctly - assumed that the other girls from my world have returned as well. All of them are currently in the Leaf Village, which - from what I understand - you are preparing to attack." I boldly meet Pein's strange eyes. "When this war starts, the girls will be in the middle of it and they could be killed. I've come to bargain for their safety."

Hidan bursts out laughing, that twisted cackle that sends chills down my spine. "You're joking, right? Seriously?"

I frown at him. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"How do you expect to assure their safety?" Pein inquires. "What do you have to offer us as - incentive to do this?"

Taking a deep breath to calm myself for what I was about to do, I fish the small silver object I had been fingering on the cliff edge from beneath the bindings of my wrist. I hold it up to the light, the pale green stone flashing. "This," I say simply. "I will join Akatsuki - swear my loyalty to you - but in return, you have to promise me that nothing will happen to them."

Pein's eyes widen, and he half-rises from his seat. "Where did you get that?"

I fold the ring into my fist. "That doesn't matter. Do we have a deal?"

God-Pein sits back in his chair, ringed eyes narrowing slightly in thought. Hidan, on the other hand, gives another harsh laugh. Before he can open his mouth to say anything, the Akatsuki Leader sends him a sharp look and he stays silent - merely crossing his arms over his chest and grinning like the maniac he is. I glance warily at the Jashinist, not quite sure what to make of him. I know the guy is a psychopath, but I can't help but wonder how far he would go for a kill – or if he would even honor any promise made that my friends would remain untouched.

For that matter, would any of them?

"I will consider this," Pein finally states. "Tobi, take her somewhere secure and make sure she stays there until a decision is made."

"Okay!" Tobi chirps brightly. "Come on, Koneko!"

I inwardly wince at his nickname for me - my code name among these S-ranked nuke-nins, as it has become, I suppose. How am I supposed to gain any sort of respect from these shinobi and enter their ring of trust if I am constantly referred to as "Kitten"? Stiffly, I bow to the occupants of the room - primarily Pein - and allow myself to be ushered back out and down the hallway. I listen with only half a mind as Tobi chatters away cheerily about how _excited_ he is that I'm back and how much_ fun_ we're going to have now and how much he has to _teach_ me to get ready for what's to come.

That last point is worrisome, mainly because of the slightly altered tone of his voice when he says it. I glance over at him, but he does not look any different. The mask helps _that_ particular aspect. I can clearly recall how the shift in chakra physically _changes_ him depending on who is in control, and that makes me all the more grateful for his brightly orange mask. Still, I'm somewhat afraid. As soon as we're totally alone, I know that Madara will come out and then . . . then I'll be in real trouble.

Why did I come here again? I find myself unable to pinpoint the answer.

The harsh snap of a door closing jolts me out of my revere, and my stomach sinks. Here it comes. "You left," Tobi accuses, voice dark. _Madara_.

I keep my back straight - not turning to look at him - trying my best not to show fear. "I did."

I can almost _feel_ him circling me, his Sharingan watching me like a hawk. "You _left_." This time, I don't reply, maintaining my forward gaze. "Without any sort of warning."

"You would have stopped me," I state, voice wavering only slightly.

Madara scoffs. "Obviously."

"I couldn't let you do that," I continue, taking a deep breath to calm myself despite the oppressive chakra filling the room. "I had to - get my friends back home - where they would be safe."

"Your friends," Madara sneers. "The ones that are back despite your efforts? The ones that won't listen to you? The ones that don't care what you're trying to do for them and go gallivanting off despite your efforts? The ones that will probably get into the middle of this fight even if you make a deal with us? The ones that will get themselves killed on their own, ignoring your warnings? Those _friends_?"

My jaw tightens, and I can feel the heat behind my eyes - the stabbing pain from the truth of his words. He's right, I guess. In the end, no matter what I say, they will do what they want to do. That's free will. And if what they want to do gets them killed, then . . .

I swallow, lifting my chin up. "They are precious to me."

Madara rounds on me, single eye flaring red and angry. "They are distractions," he snaps. "You could be so much more than you are, but you let them hold you back."

It's my turn to be angry. Inexplicable fury sweeps through me, and I meet his gaze. "Friends support and carry you when you can't walk yourself. They are _everything_." With a snarl, he turns away, stalking over to stand at the window with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. I watch him go, lips pressed into a tight frown. "I will not abandon my friends. I'm not trash."

Madara gives a sharp laugh. "What a _Senju_ way of thinking." I can hear the sneer in his voice.

I can't help but flinch at the pure hatred dripping from his words. My own anger fades beneath the waves of killing intent that roll off of him - powerful enough to make my legs threaten to collapse beneath me. "Madara."

In the blink of an eye, the oppressive chakra vanishes and I can breathe again. I put a hand to my chest, taking a couple deep breaths to steady myself before turning to address him. "Why do you hate them so much? What happened to make you like this, Madara - unable to trust anyone? Was it the first Hokage?"

"If you know so much, you tell me," Madara snaps in return, refusing to face me.

I shake my head, cautiously moving closer to him. "I want to hear it from you . . . the truth." Silence meets my words, so I press firmly onward. "Look, holding a meaningless grudge is not healthy for anyone. I know you want Konoha destroyed, and if I'm going to even _remotely_ help you do anything of the sort, then I want to know _why_."

Still, he does not move, so I shift closer. "The _truth_, Madara. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"The truth," he intones after another moment of silence.

I nod sharply. "Yes. I'll accept no less."

"Very well." My heart skips a beat, and I straighten, surprised. He's relenting? "I will give you the truth." He lifts a hand to his mask, removes it, and turns toward me. Our eyes meet, and my world melts away in a swirl of red.


	12. Rule Number One

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: I am so so so so so so sorry that this is so so so so so so late, but I have a very good reason. A few weeks ago, my mom missed a few steps (we're not sure how many) walking down the stairs in our house and sprained her foot. Not her ankle. Her _foot_, and incredibly badly at that. She_ still_ can't put any weight on it _at all_. Doctor's orders. Several doctors' orders, in fact. It's been x-ray-ed, MRI-ed, and probably anything else that can be done to it, and luckily there are no broken bones. It's just a really really really baaaad sprain. Thus, my brother and I had to do pretty much everything around the house that she usually did (cook, clean, etc.), plus some. For the first couple of weeks, I had to help my mom get dressed and take a shower. Thank God we added on a handicapped-accessible guest suite when we built the house (just in case our grandparents came to live with us or something), so she didn't have to brave the stairs to do most stuff. Still, it left little to no time for me to sit down and write (between caring for her and going to work), because as soon as I would sit down and get into the mindset of what I had already gotten done (re-reading and such), she would need me to get her something or whatnot. Thus, I wasn't able to get any headway with this until I moved back in to college. I had a little help from the real Kaitlyn with parts of this, and it turned out differently than what I had originally planned, but I'm still pleased with how it turned out. Hopefully the following chapters will be back on a proper time table and such now that I have a bit more me-time and all. Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Rule Number one

KAITLYN

_Like a rollercoaster ride,_

_Holding on white knuckled_

_Like whoa, whoa - whoa, whoa_

-Aly & AJ ("Like Whoa")

Despite the brief interruption from some freak lightning storm, I sleep rather well. With only one exception, though . . . I expect to wake up happily in Gaara's arms, but he's gone by the time I do actually break free from sleep. Instead of awakening to the sight of my personal red-headed Kazekage, I wake up to Temari shaking my shoulder and telling me I have to get up and get dressed _now_.

Grumbling, I do as she says and groggily pull on the clothes that she thrusts into my hands. Almost as soon as I'm dressed, she snatches up my hand and practically drags me out of the room. I stumble, doing my best to keep up as she starts talking to me. I'm well aware that she's speaking, but I can't seem to concentrate on the words enough to understand them.

When we reach the front door, Temari stops and shakes me by my shoulders. "Are you even listening to me?"

I blink at her. "Huh?"

Temari sighs, rolls her eyes, and snatches a steaming mug from Kankuro. "Give me that." She pushes it into my hands, despite his objections. "Drink this."

The smell of the dark brown liquid is unmistakable. Coffee! Kankuro eyes me warily. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asks.

"We need her awake and alert," Temari answers. She looks back at me. "Drink up. We have to go."

I sniff the cup and make a face. "It's black," I deadpan. Temari gives me a 'and your point is' look. I sigh. "I don't drink coffee without cream. It's disgusting black - makes me sick."

"Too bad," Kankuro says sarcastically. "I guess she can't drink it." He reaches to take the mug back, but Temari swats his hand away and gives him a pointed look. "Ow! What? . . . No. No! I'm not getting-!"

"Now!" Temari snaps. "Or we'll be even _more _late than we already _are_."

Shooting his sister a dirty look, Kankuro snatches the mug away from me and storms off in what I assume is the direction of the kitchen. He returns a couple minutes later and all but shoves the cup back into my hands. "Here. I still say this is a bad idea."

Cradling the warm mug in my hands, I glance between Temari and Kankuro. The kunoichi makes a circular waving motion with one hand. "Hurry up and drink it. We need to have left five minutes ago."

I sniff the contents of the cup, breathing in the slightly-less-strong scent of coffee now that it has a bit of cream added to it. Hopefully sugar, too, though - knowing Kankuro - he wouldn't willingly give me sugar. Glancing one last time at them and then shrugging, I down the mug of coffee - as quickly as possible when drinking such a warm drink, that is. I don't want to scald my mouth, after all.

The caffeine doesn't kick in immediately, but then again, I don't have time to think about what I just did. As soon as the cup is empty, Temari snatches it away from me and tosses it to someone nearby – a maid perhaps? I don't have the chance to see as she then seizes my arm and practically drags me out of the guest mansion, Kankuro at our heels. "Ow! Hey! What's the rush, Temari?" I demand.

"You were supposed to report to the Intelligence Department with the other girls twenty minutes ago," the fan-user replies pointedly, still walking swiftly. "Gaara should have woken you up when he got up, but did he? No. He should have told us that you were still sleeping when left, but did he? No. He just left. I thought you were with him. Inoichi Yamanaka had to come searching for you. Do you know how _embarrassing_ it was to answer the door to find the head of the Yamanaka Clan giving you the look?"

I have a hard time stifling a laugh. "The look?" I echo.

"Yeah," Kankuro chuckles, jogging up next to us, "the 'I am very disappointed in you. What do you think you're doing?' look." Temari shoots a glare at him, and he grins. "It was actually pretty funny. I'm usually the one at the receiving end of those sorts of looks."

This time, the giggle breaks free with little to no resistance on my part. Temari's scowl deepens, if that's even possible. "And that's not the worst part!" she declares. "He wouldn't tell me why he was so upset. He just stood there and waited for _me_ to figure it out. I was _mortified_ when it finally dawned on me!"

"When what dawned on you?" I ask.

Temari stops suddenly, and I almost run into her. "When what -? I just told you! You were supposed to report to the Intelligence Department with the other girls over twenty minutes ago!"

I blink. Oh. "Oh, riiiight." I laugh. "I remember now. You told me that. I forgot." She stares at me. "What?"

"And I thought _I_ was having a bad morning," Kankuro mumbles behind me, no small bit of humor in his voice. A lot of humor actually. I glance back at him. Yep. He's grinning.

I return the grin, giggling.

"You _both_ are going to be having _worse_ mornings if we don't get to the Intelligence Department _now_."

I straighten at her no-nonsense tone, snapping a sharp salute. "Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" I chirp before pivoting and leaping up onto the nearest rooftop. As soon as my feet touched the tiled roof, I bolt away - moving as fast as my heightened speed can carry me. I barely hear Temari shout my name before she's too far away to make out anything else.

I move like the wind. No. I _am_ the wind. Fast, furious, and unstoppable, I dart across rooftops and leap over streets, both large and small. The world is just a blur of color moving past, and I bet I'm just as fuzzy to the people below. The Flash has nothing on me! Haha! I'll be there in no time!

Wait.

I skid to a stop on a flat roof, dust and small flecks of concrete skittering away from my feet. The wind that was pulled in my wake continues forward, blasting past me with a howl before quickly dying away. I blink several times before looking around. "Uhhh . . ." With a giggle, I realize that _I don't know where the Intelligence Department is!_

I turn back the way I came, cocking my head at the wildly-fluttering flags, tarps, and laundry. There are even papers fluttering in the air like giant pieces of confetti, no doubt pulled along behind me for the ride. "Oops," I snicker, taking a few jogging steps forward before dashing off again – this time, back toward where I had left Temari and Kankuro. They couldn't have gotten very far. It should be easy for me to find them again.

Then again . . . a lot of these rooftops look the same . . .

I pause on the crest of a building, glance around, and cup my hands over my mouth. "Temaaaariiii! Kankurooooo!" I turn my head and listen, face scrunched in concentration. Nothing. Okay. One down . . . hundreds to go.

With just a slight shift of weight and push off my perch, I bound to another building and repeat the process. "Temaaaariiii! Kankurooooo!" No reply.

Jump. Repeat. "Temaaaariiii! Kankurooooo!" Nothing.

Hop. Shout. "Temaaaariiii! Kankurooooo!" No sign of them.

Again. Zip.

Again. Zilch.

Again. Nada.

This is harder than I thought. I leap to another rooftop, zooming over the marketplace. "TEMARIIII! KANKUROOOOO!" Still no sign of them. I frown and put my hands on my hips. Maybe it's time for a change in tactics. I sweep my eyes across the rooftops. Hmm. If I can get to the outer wall and follow that to the gates, then maybe I can start over, following landmarks I know?

Or, I could go to the Hokage Heads . . . from there, I can find the Hokage Tower, and I can get Tsunade to take me! Perfect!

I turn in that direction, but when I try to dart toward it, I find I can't move. Blinking in confusion, I try again, but my body refuses to budge. Actually, it does move, but not in a way I want it to. My arms slowly lift until my hands are clasped together in one of the shinobi hand signs. Huh? I didn't do that, so why . . . ?

Two hands fall heavily on my shoulders, and if I could move, I would jump out of my skin. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), all I can do is squeak in surprise. "Alright, Shikaku," an unfamiliar male voice says from behind me. "You can let her go. I got her . . . finally."

Who? What? This cold feeling that I hadn't noticed before seeps from my limbs, and suddenly I can move, though, not really. I stay rooted to the spot, somewhat terrified, as the hands squeeze my shoulders. From some ways behind me, another male voice grunts, "It's about time. Damn, that girl is fast." More softly, the voice mutters, "Troublesome." Shikamaru!

Slowly, I turn and find myself staring up at an unfamiliar blonde man. Maybe he's not so unfamiliar, though. There's something about him . . . oh, what is it?

"Kaitlyn Davies?" the man inquires. I nod dumbly. "I am Inoichi Yamanaka and this is my good friend Shikaku Nara." He motions to one side, where a gruff-looking man approaches. Oh. _Not_ Shikamaru.

I look between them, somewhat confused for a moment. "Nara? Yamanaka? Oh! You're Ino's dad!" The blonde man nods with a smile, and I turn to the one with scars down the right side of his face. "And you're the guy that gives bad marriage advice - Shikamaru's dad!"

Inoichi makes a slight choking sound, but Shikaku doesn't reply, just blinking lazily at me. I can almost see the "No comment," in his eyes, and I giggle.

Clearing his throat, Ino's dad speaks again, "We ran into Temari and Kankuro, and they told us they had . . . lost track of you. We're here to bring you to the Intelligence Department, where I will be working with you to compile what information you know about the Akatsuki."

I grin and nod quickly. "Right. Yeah. I can do that. Lead the way!"

IBIKI

Oh. Dear. Kami.

I stare at the girl seated across the mostly-bare table from me, somewhat dumbfounded. Normally, the people I face down like this are reluctant to speak and I have to 'persuade' them to do so by any means I see fit. This time, though, the girl won't stop talking. I have no trouble _at all_ getting her to start. The trouble, now, is getting her to _stop_.

How did I get myself into this position? Why, again, did I volunteer to help collect the information these girls know? Oh, that's right, because I would be doing a great service to my village. I would be helping protect and defend Konoha from the attack that is bound to come at almost any moment.

Konoha had better be grateful.

And Tsunade owes me.

Big time.

I should have known better than to actually grant Inoichi's request that I take over his questioning so that he could go handle some 'important clan business' elsewhere. The harrowed look in his eyes should have been a warning enough to turn him down and go do something else. Anything else. Did I? No. Instead, I graciously granted his request, and now I'm stuck here, forced to listen to a flow of non-stop words in a gratingly high-pitched voice and at a too-fast-to-be-not-caffeine-induced speed.

All it had taken was a single question. "Why don't just you tell me what you told Inoichi, and we'll start there, hmm?"

I never knew it was possible for someone to talk that _fast_. I really hope this is being recorded for future review. Most of what she has said has flown right past me before I have a chance to comprehend it.

At first, I actually tried to listen, interject, and ask for clarification on certain points, but I soon discovered that those attempts were futile and only really make things worse. Such questions would send her on entirely new spiels - not to mention tangents that seem to be pointless and without any real use to us at this point in time.

Like everything she has said about Akasuna no Sasori. He's _dead_, girl! We don't need to know anything about him! Focus on the _live_ and _at large_ ones!

It's no use, though. All I can do is sit here and listen - or tune her out, for the most part. We'll probably get more useful information from the other four girls. For now, I'll just let her go on thinking she's being helpful. Maybe, to pass the time, I can come up with creative ways to _shut her up_. Of course, I'm not permitted to act on them, but it will still prove to be entertaining to imagine them at the least. It's better than the alternative.

When I reach one particular imagining that involves nailing her tongue to the roof of her mouth, a shift in the girl's tone of voice draws my attention. I blink and focus on her for the first time in what feels like hours. She's obviously rather upset about something, but what? Knowing I'm probably going to regret it, I start to listen again.

". . . slice open his stomach and rip out his spine and drive nails through his fingers!" she all but growls. I blink again in surprise at the suddenly darker expression on her face.

I lift a hand. "Hold up. Who is this again?"

The girl lets out an angry huff. "Deidara! If I get my hands on him, I'm going to make him regret ever hurting my Gaara!"

Hmm, now this could be interesting. Folding my hands on the table, I lean forward with a grin. "Go on." After taking a breath, she does, outlining every gruesome detail of her plans for the Akatsuki member. Maybe I was wrong about this girl - Kaitlyn was her name? Yes, I think I like this one. We'll get along _famously_.


	13. Problem Solved

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who sent their prayers and well-wishes to my mom. They were (and are) greatly appreciated. I kinda feel guilty being so far from home and unable to help her, but I know she can handle things and has friends up there that help out too. My dad and brother have been great about taking care of her as well. My dad actually did house cleaning! It's a miracle! Anyway, this chapter came a bit easier than the last, though I had originally expected it to go further than it did. I find it odd and interesting that sometimes, when I write, the story or chapter jumps off of what I intended for it originally and events shift downward to later chapters, so to speak. I think it'll work out better this way, though, since I was trying to figure out what to really PUT in the chapter after this one if everything happened how _I_ wanted it to. Yes, this is a better arrangement of things. I hope you enjoy the cheerful mood while you can. Soon, things are about to get a bit darker and more serious, but I won't go too far into that now. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Problem Solved

JOWAN

_In every life we have some trouble._

_When you worry, you make it double._

_Don't worry._

_Be happy._

-Bob Marley ("Don't Worry, Be Happy")

"Come again?" I deadpan, staring at Kankuro.

He shifts uncomfortably beneath my gaze. "Temari made me give Kaitlyn my coffee this morning," he repeats.

I round my disbelieving gaze on the kunoichi in question. "You did _what_?"

Temari blinks at me, looking not even the slightest bit shame-faced. "She was half asleep and we needed to get going. What else was I supposed to do? Ask her nicely to wake up? That wasn't going to work and you know it."

Sighing, I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Still, that doesn't mean you go and break the number one rule when dealing with Kaitlyn."

Kankuro blinks. "What's that? There are rules? Do tell."

"Tell what?" Ashley asks as she and Sam join us outside the Intelligence Department.

I glance over at them, a small grin starting to form. This will show these two Sand siblings. "What's rule number one when dealing with Kaitlyn?"

Ashley does not miss a beat when responding. "Never -"

"Ever," Sam puts in, crossing her arms over her chest.

"- give Kaitlyn caffeine."

"Or sugar," Sam pipes up again.

"Or anything else of that nature," Ashley finishes with a decisive nod. "Why do you ask?"

I toss my thumb in the perpetrators' direction. "They broke it."

Sam's eyes widen dramatically. "They did _what_?" She swings her gaze to Temari pleadingly. "Please tell me you didn't - that she's just pulling our legs."

_Now_ Temari looks somewhat ashamed, wincing slightly. "Well . . ."

Ashley sighs. "Oh dear . . ."

"We're doomed!" our fire-wielding friend declares loudly. "Doomed! Juugo, save me!" She practically throws herself at the larger man, who catches her dutifully - though obviously puzzled - and starts looking around for whatever might have threatened Sam enough for her to cower against his chest.

Kankuro is now looking decidedly pale beneath his face paint, apparently coming to the conclusion that if we - Kaitlyn's closest friends - are freaking out, then this matter is definitely something to be worried about. He glances over at me. "She's just being overdramatic, right? It's not all that bad . . . _right_?"

I don't respond yea or nay, merely grinning at his obvious discomfort. Though most of this _is_ teasing play, there is the serious concern still about what effect caffeine will have on Kaitlyn here. She's already super-fast. What will she be like now? The thought sincerely scares me, and I'm not looking forward to the point when she comes out of the building behind us.

Loud laughter draws our attention to the Intelligence Department building to find Kaitlyn walking out with . . . is that _Ibiki_? The scarred man claps Kaitlyn on the back, his laughter fading and leaving him with a wide grin plastered across his face. "You've got some real spunk, kid," he tells her as they descend the few stairs. "Have you ever considered joining the T. and I. Unit?"

"No!" I blink in surprise as a blur of black sweeps past me. Kankuro snatches up Kaitlyn's arm and all but drags her away from Ibiki, whose expression looks like an odd cross between annoyance and amusement. "You will not! I forbid it! In fact, I want you to stay away from it - and him!"

"What?" Kaitlyn sputters. "But he's my friend!"

Kankuro makes a strangled noise. "Oh, no. Not happening. He is a bad influence on you, and Gaara'll kill me if you -" He bites his lip, cutting himself off with an almost pitiful whine that makes him seem more like Kiba than himself.

But Kaitlyn's not letting the matter go that easily. She digs her heels in the dirt, snatchers her arm from him, takes a deep breath, and (here it comes) _explodes_. I - and the other girls - can't help but laugh as suddenly, Kankuro is on the receiving end of one of our youngest's rants. At times, she seems to be talking so fast that her words run together in a rapid flurry of syllables and emotions that take some real thought to decipher into actual words. Temari edges away from them, Ibiki starts laughing as well, and I - finally feeling sorry for the guy - cast my gaze about to find some way to rescue him from her wrath.

A pair of very green figures heading our way provides the perfect escape. Slipping away from the escalating encounter, I hurry to meet the two and raise my hand in greeting. "Gai-sensei! Lee!"

"JOWAN! JUST THE YOUTHFUL FACE WE WERE LOOKING FOR! HOW ARE YOU - erm - How are you today?" Gai smiles sheepishly, lowering his voice to a more decent level in response to my glare.

I smile sweetly. "I've been well so far, though I have a favor to ask of you both."

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING TO HELP - ah - you." Lee clears his throat. "But first, we have a message from Lady Tsunade."

I nod. "Go on."

"Our ANBU have captured two most unyouthful intruders," Gai informs me seriously. "Lady Tsunade has requested the presence of you and your youthful companions in the T. and I. department to assist in the interrogation and provide any insight into our captives, should you know anything, of course."

I swallow. Torture and Interrogation. Lovely. Forcing a smile on my face, I reply, "Alright, thanks. We'll get - Ibiki to take us there. Now, for this favor . . ." The two taijutsu specialists straighten almost eagerly. "I have a new student for you, Gai-sensesi. My dear friend, Kaitlyn, is in a bit of a pickle. She's overflowing with - uh - youth today and is without any outlet for it. I'm sure she would be absolutely _thrilled_ to spend the day with you and Lee so that she can share that abundance of youth with such - youthful people as yourselves."

As I talk, large grins slowly spread across both of their faces. Perfect. If anyone can handle Kaitlyn on a caffeine high, it's these two. "So, what do you say? Do you think you can help her?"

"OF COURSE!" Gai practically bellows. This time, I don't reprimand him for his volume, grinning like a fox instead. "WE WOULD BE GLAD TO BE OF ASSISTANCE TO YOUR YOUTH-FILLED FRIEND! COME, LEE!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

My grin only widens as I watch them bound over to where Kaitlyn is still giving Kankuro what-for, laughing at the somewhat startled look on her face as Gai throws an arm around her shoulder and starts spouting his normal declarations of what sorts of youthful training they will be undertaking. Before she can even begin to protest or use that epic speed of hers to escape, she is all but dragged away toward some unspecified training location . . . Gai and Lee shouting praises to youth all the way.

Stunned silence echoes in their wake as I make my way back over to everyone. All eyes turn slowly toward me, shock and horror plain on Temari's face. "What have you done . . . ?" she breathes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask, unable to keep the laughter from my voice.

The silence is broken when suddenly Kankuro bursts out laughing and claps me on the back. "That was ingenious, Jowan! Brilliant! I wish I had thought of that." He looks off in the direction the green-clad men had taken Kaitlyn, a wicked grin on his face. "Perfect." Temari just groans.

"Hopefully," Ashley muses, fighting down a smile, "that won't backfire on you later, Jowan."

I shrug one shoulder, turning toward Ibiki. "It was worth it. Hey, uh, Mr. Morino?"

"Just Ibiki is fine." He grins at me.

"Ah, okay. Ibiki, then. Lady Tsunade has requested us -" I motion to the girls. "- at the T. and I. Department to help interrogate some newly-captured prisoners that she thinks we might know. Would you mind taking us there?"

Ibiki's grin turns slightly more predatory, which sends a shiver down my spine. "Sure thing. This way." He motions for us to follow him, and - of course - we do. I'm a bit reluctant to actually do this. I mean, will we be really _helping_ interrogate people? I highly doubt it, but that grin on Ibiki's face . . . I can't help but shudder again just at the thought of it.

"Who is it we're supposed to know?" Sam asks, jogging up to walk beside me. "And shouldn't we wait for Katie?"

"Gai didn't say who it was," I reply with a shrug, "and Katie can catch up with us later. I don't think all five of us need to be there, anyway. You, me, and Ash should be enough for whatever it is they need us for."

"Yeah, I guess . . ."

The walk is a long and somewhat uncomfortable one. Kankuro and Temari opt out of coming with us, deciding to reluctantly locate Gaara instead and give him an update on recent events. Juugo, however, decides to tag along, having nowhere better to go. I find myself wishing that Neji was at my side - maybe even holding my hand - but he had other things to do . . . probably a lot more important things than sitting around the Intelligence Department and waiting an indefinite amount of time for me. Maybe I'll catch up to him at lunch or something? I hope so.

I glance over at Ashley, who looks equally distant in thought - a hint of worry on her face. From what she told me this morning, she and Kakashi had gotten into a small fight. Apparently, he didn't say much more than two words to her this morning before dropping her off for the information dump and vanishing to do his own thing. Surprisingly, they had been _on time_.

I bump her shoulder and offer a smile when she looks up. "Don't worry."

She returns the smile weakly and opens her mouth to reply, but Sam pipes up, bounding to trot on the other side of her. "Be happy!"

I meet her eyes - which are full of mirth - and my grin returns in full force. "Oh dear," Ashley groans upon seeing our expressions, but there's no stopping us now. Beneath Juugo's somewhat curious gaze, Sam and I burst into Bob Marley's song "Don't Worry, Be Happy."

There are no few odd looks from people passing us - or watching us bounce pass - along the way, but we don't care. Suddenly our trip to the Torture and Interrogation Department is no longer so tense, as we loudly sing the simple words in awful attempts at Jamaican accents. By the time we reach the building, we've gotten Ashley to laughingly join in, and we stumble through the front doors in a mess of giggles.

Tsunade arches an eyebrow at us before looking between Ibiki and Juugo questioningly. Ibiki shrugs, chuckling as we fight to get our laughter under control. Juugo merely states, "Don't worry. Be happy." That does nothing more than send us into another fit of giggles.

The Hokage gives an exasperated sigh and shakes her head. When we settle down again, she asks, "Where are Katie and Kaitlyn?"

Ashley clears her throat while Sam and I bite our lips to stifle more giggles. "Kaitlyn is with Gai and Lee, working off some excess energy. Temari gave her coffee this morning." Tsunade's eyebrows furrow, but she makes no comment to interrupt as Ashley continues, "Katie . . . is probably at the Information Department by now. We think she slept in, and we asked Mr. Yamanaka not to go wake her up. She was so stressed out last night, so we thought she deserved to get some rest before she starts stressing out over all this again."

"Whatever this is, though," I add in, "I'm sure the three of us can handle, right?" Sam and Ashley nod in agreement.

"Very well," Tsunade sighs. "I'll send someone to get Katie if we need her. Come with me." She leads the way down a hallway and into an observation room with two large windows looking into two more rooms. Sam draws a sharp breath at the sight of the occupants of the room, and I can almost _feel_ Juugo stiffen behind us.

In one room is situated a large glass tank of what appears to be water. The liquid seems to move on its own, and every now and then a face leers angrily through the glass. In the other room, a young woman with long, dark-magenta hair and thick-rimmed glasses sits at a table, bound to her chair by her wrists and ankles. My eyes widen.

Suigetsu and Karin.


	14. The Missing Link

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's taken so long. School work has started to pick up, and plus, this could sort of be considered filler - though it's kind of necessary to build up the coming plot and whatnot. Still, it's slow coming in writing and a little tedious, but I'll get the chapters out as quickly as I can - as soon as I write them, pretty much. Hopefully, once the action picks up, things will start moving a little faster. I've already got some future snippets written, but it's a matter of getting to them. On another note, I've also already gotten a _Fangrlz II: Legends_ Deleted Scene written, but I'm not going to post it yet, since it would give too much away about future events. I'll give you a hint, though. It's about what happens immediately after Katie gets Mangekyou-ed and is narrated by none other than Madara himself. I won't say anything more to that. It'll explain some future things, though, but I'm not going to post it until those future things take place. Otherwise, they might be a little predictable, and I don't want THAT to happen. It ruins all the fun! Anyway, enough of my ranting. I hope you all enjoy this filler-esque chapter . . .

Chapter 14: The Missing Link  
SAM

_Am I that unimportant . . . ?_

_Am I so insignificant . . . ?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

-Evanescence ("Missing")

Tsunade studies our reactions. "You know who these two are," she says - turning a question into a statement.

I shake myself and lift my hand to point. "That's Karin, and that's Suigetsu," I tell her. "They are - were part of Sasuke's team - the one that Juugo and I were traveling with. What are they doing here?"

"My ANBU caught them trying to sneak into the village. It took them some time to catch _that_ one -" She nods to Suigetsu in the tank. "- but they eventually did and brought them both here for questioning. Suigetsu - is it? - refuses to say anything, and all the girl - Karin? - will say is that she wants to see and speak with Sasuke."

Tsunade crosses her arms over her chest, frowning through the window (which I assume is mirrored, since neither of the teenagers on the other side react to our presence). "We won't let her, of course, until we've fully determined their intentions, and even then, we might not allow her anywhere near Sasuke." She shakes her head and turns to us, mainly focusing on me. "So, what can you tell us about them?"

I shift slightly, debating for a moment what exactly to tell her. Don't get me wrong; I'm not going to lie. I'm just not sure how much I know is actually worth telling, since much of what they would have done they probably haven't, if that makes any sense. I glance briefly at Juugo and then through the window to Suigetsu.

"I guess I'll start with water boy there." I motion almost lazily to the tank. "As you can see, Suigetsu's body is pretty much made of water. I don't know whether he was always like that or if it's the result of some experiment by Orochimaru, since he was in the old snake's clutches when Sasuke found, freed, and joined forces with him."

Tsunade frowns slightly at the mention of her own teammate, but she doesn't say anything, so I take it as a sign to continue. "Some people consider him the reincarnation of Zabuza Momochi, mainly because of how ruthless he can be. I think Kisame called - will call - _would have _called him a prodigy in the art of murder, or something like that. I don't know if he and Karin have run into and joined up with Akatsuki as they would have if Sasuke had . . . if he had actually killed his brother. Since he didn't even get that far, though, there's no telling. Either way, he's an excellent swordsman - worthy to be one of the Mist Seven, I believe."

"You're praising him?" Tsunade inquires almost dryly, though there seems to be a slight hint of curiosity in her voice.

I shrug one shoulder. "It's the truth."

"Hm." Tsunade glances at Jowan and Ashley. "Anything to add, girls?"

Ashley shakes her head. "Nope. Sam's got it covered. She knows them better than we do, anyway - for the most part, at least."

"Alright, then. Go on, Sam."

I nod. "Okay, now for Karin . . ." I turn my gaze to the magenta-haired girl. "Karin is really freaky." I go on to explain her unhealthy and disturbing infatuation with Sasuke, her extremely good (and somewhat respectable) chakra-sensing ability, and her unorthodox method of healing.

The expression on Tsunade's face looked like she could not decide whether to pity the girl or be disgusted by her methods. When I fell silent, though, she shook her head and took a breath. "Thank you, Sam. We already knew or could surmise some of that, but it's good to have one of you girls confirm it."

"No problemo, boss-lady," I say with a grin, to which she arches an eyebrow.

"Lady Tsuande?" Jowan speaks up thoughtfully. "Just a thought . . . you said that Suigetsu wouldn't talk, right?" The Hokage nods. "Well, if they know and sort of trust Sam, then maybe she can get him to say something - to tell her why he and Karin are here."

Blinking, Tsunade shifts her attention back to me. "Would you be willing to try that?"

I shrug one shoulder. "Sure. I don't mind. I'd definitely rather talk to Suigetsu than Karin. I like him a _lot_ better. We kind of got along when I was traveling with them, and Karin and I . . . tended to clash."

"I bet," Ashley mutters under her breath, a faint smirk on her face.

Tsunade considers the proposition for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Ibiki, show her in." She makes a shooing motion toward the interrogation expert, and I smile, turning to look at him expectantly.

"This way," he grunts, leading me out and down the hall. I follow like an obedient puppy, despite the fact that I'm grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Ibiki gives me a skeptical look when he stops by the first door on the right. "If you need anything, just say so. We'll be watching, so if something goes wrong, we'll be there immediately to help."

"Gotcha," I say, bobbing my head and reaching for the door knob.

Ibiki, however, grabs it before I do, giving me a sharp look. "Do _not_ let him out of the tank." When I open my mouth, he continues, "I mean it, Sam. Until we can be certain that he is not a threat to Konoha, he must stay in that tank. Do _not_ let him out."

I roll my eyes. "I get it already. Suigetsu stays put. Can I get on with it already?" My shoulder twinges slightly, but it's not painful. Oddly enough, it sort of reminds me of how my stomach might shift and churn when I've eaten something that hasn't agreed with me. I roll my shoulder, and the feeling goes away.

"Remember. We're watching," Ibiki warns before pulling the door open for me.

I frown up at him. What was that supposed to mean? Do they really think I'll choose one of Sasuke's goons over them? Granted, if it was Itachi in that cell, it might be another matter, but he's not exactly a bad guy. He's always been looking out for Konoha's well-being, though he might not show it openly. I can't exactly say that out loud, though - and I had failed to mention it in the information dump - seeing as it's supposed to be some extremely high-up secret. Does _Tsunade_ even know the truth about the massacre? I can't help but wonder.

But I don't need to be thinking about that right now. I've got bigger fish to fry. "Yo, water boy. What's up?" I greet Suigetsu brashly as I step into the room, taking no small pleasure in the sight if his watery eyes bulging.

"Sam?" He stares at me as I drop lazily into one of the chairs across the table from his tank. "Wha-? What are _you _doing here?" Suigetsu presses his hands against the glass, pushing his face as close as he can get it to stare openly at me.

I shrug one shoulder. "Well, I heard that the Leaf Village was nice this time of the year. It doesn't get as cold as other places, I don't think. I figured it would be worth it to check it out." I cock my head to one side in thought. "I wonder if the leaves turn and fall here. It wouldn't be much of a village hidden in leaves if there are no leaves, after all . . . eh. What about you, shark bait? What brings you to good ol' Konoha?"

Suigetsu's mouth suddenly snaps shut, sharp teeth vanishing. He pushes away from the glass and turns his back on me, dissolving a bit more in the water. "Why should I tell you, huh? You're probably working for _them_."

Shifting in my chair, I drape on arm over the back and drum my fingers slowly on the wooden surface of the table. "And if I am?" He just grunts and grumbles unintelligibly under his breath. I sigh and shake my head. "Listen, Suigetsu. I know you're upset about being locked up like this. I know you _hate_ tanks - especially after all that Orochimaru did - but I can't _help_ you and _get you out_ if you don't talk to me."

After several heartbeats, Suigetsu twists slightly to glance over his shoulder at me. "You can get me out of here?

"That all depends on you."

The swordsman peers at me for several minutes before seeming to sink in defeat. "Alright. Where do you want me to start?"

I smile, trying to keep at least _some_ of the triumph off of my face. "We had split up to search for clues . . ."

Suigetsu nods. "Well, obviously, I didn't find any leads on Itachi or Kisame – or anyone else for that matter. I sniffed around for a while before heading back to our rendezvous point, only to meet with Karin and no one else. She said she'd lost track of you at some point in town and hadn't heard anything from Juugo or Sasuke." He molds a pair of watery arms to cross them over his 'chest' with a scowl and proceed to explain how they had waited for _hours_ for someone else to show up, and by the time the sun was setting they had realized that something was _very_ wrong.

Karin had not been able to sense either Sasuke, Juugo, or my chakra anywhere in the area, which freaked her out. It was mainly Sasuke she was worried about, of course, but that drove them to start hunting. They eventually found the area where Deidara and the emo prince had fought, and after looking around for a while, they had worked out the fact that Sasuke was still alive - just captured by someone. It had taken a while, but all arrows eventually pointed toward Konoha. At first, Suigetsu had not wanted to come here, but Karin eventually convinced him that it was for the best.

Of course, his testimony is peppered with a lot more colorful language and descriptions, but that's the basic gist of it.

"I'm loyal to Sasuke and only Sasuke," Suigetsu finishes stubbornly. "He got me out of that place, so I'm following him until I can properly repay that debt. Besides, when he finds Itachi, he'll find Kisame and thus Samehada, and I _want_ that _sword_." He bares his shark-like teeth with a faint growl

"And Karin?" I prompt, though I already know the answer.

Suigetsu's frown becomes a sneer. "Oh, as long as she's with her precious _Sasuke-kun_, she'll be perfectly happy. That's all she griped about when we were separated from you guys. As soon as she could sense him again, she was immediately happier - not that it was any more pleasant . . ."

I nod in understanding, leaning forward over the table. "So, you swear that you'll do Konoha no harm? That you're not a threat to the village and will even help us fight off the Akatsuki when they attack - since I'm pretty sure Sasuke's doing the same."

A slow grin spread across Suigetsu's face. "If the Akatsuki's coming here, then that means Kisame is too, so hell yeah."'

Smiling, I nod and stand. "Thanks, water boy. I'll see what I can do about getting you out of there."

"Don't take too long. This water's getting stale."

I chuckle, waving at him as I move toward the door and out of the room. Once I get back to the observation room, I raise my hands questioningly to Tsunade. "Well? What do you think?"

"He appears to be telling the truth," Ibiki muses.

Tsunade nods her agreement. "Yes, and if they _are_ in fact on our side, then they will be valuable resources in the coming fight - especially Karin and her chakra-sensing abilities. I believe we can release them for now, but they'll be under constant supervision of no less than three ANBU a piece."

"Totally understandable," Ashley pipes up, nodding. "And who knows? Sasuke might agree now to some of Karin's . . . suggestions." Jowan snorts, fighting down a smile.

Arching an eyebrow, the Hokage looks over at Ashley. "Suggestions?"

"Putting it simply," I state, making no effort to hide my disgust, "Karin wants to bear his children."

Jowan nearly roars in laughter, hugging her middle and leaning back against a wall. "And now he's got a reason to say yes!"

"Interesting," Tsunade hums thoughtfully. At the sound of a knock on the door, she calls, "Enter." The door opens to reveal Ino's father, looking somewhat irritated. "Is something wrong, Inoichi?"

"Katie still hasn't shown up for her information dump," he replies, sounding just as annoyed as he looks.

Jowan's laughter vanishes almost instantly as the three of us share confused looks before focusing on the Yamanaka. "That's not like her to be so late," Ashley says. "I mean, we all like to sleep in from time to time, but at school, Katie's almost paranoid about being on time to class. I don't think she's EVER been late to school before."

"And she knows how important this is," Jowan adds. "She's always the mature one, reminding us about the importance of work before play and whatnot. I mean, there's a reason she's at the top of her class. She wouldn't skip out on this."

My shoulder twinges slightly, but I ignore it, not wanting to call attention to it. "Who was she staying with?"

"Iruka," Ashley and Jowan chorus at the same time.

"Yes?" We all look to the door to find the chuunin teacher in question poking his head in. "Did someone say my name? Ah! There you girls are. Have you seen Katie? We were going to go to lunch together . . ." At the sight of our blank stares, he trails off and frowns. "What? Is something wrong?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tsunade asks him carefully.

Iruka frowns in thought. "Last night. We went back to my apartment and retired for the night. When I got up this morning, she was already gone, so I figured she had left early for the information dump, as you girls called it."

"She never got there, if that's where she was really going," Inoichi states bluntly.

Ashley frowns. "If that's where she was going? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsunade sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "It means, Ashley, that we can't know for certain where Katie went this morning from Iruka's testimony. Iruka, do you have anything that belongs to her?"

The teacher nods quickly, "Yes, ma'am. The clothes from her world that she was wearing when she returned are still in my apartment."

"Good. Get them and bring them to my office. I'll summon some teams that specialize in tracking. We'll find her." The last statement was directed at us three Earthlings - probably meant to assure us and keep from worrying, but how can we not? One of our friends is missing!

A few hours later find me standing on top of the Hokage tower, staring at the sky - trying to keep myself calm by watching the slowly-drifting clouds. Nothing. The trackers - most from the Inuzuka clan with their ninja dogs - have found absolutely nothing. It's almost as if Katie just disappeared, but how can someone just vanish without a trace? On top of that, how could she be gone for half the day without anyone noticing? It makes no sense! Where would she go, anyway? We're all here in the Leaf Village, so it's not like before - where she was trying to bring us all back together. Where would she need to go _now_? And _why_?

"What are you looking at?" Juugo inquires curiously from behind me. I glance down from the clouds and back at him. He stands almost primly, hands folded behind his back and head tilted ever so slightly to one side.

"The clouds," I answer, returning my gaze skyward. "Isn't it obvious?"

The giant young man moves closer to me, and I can almost _hear_ the gears turning in his head. "Yes, but why? You're not going to find Katie, there. I can almost assure you that." His voice is calm and steady, with no hint of the berserker within. His sessions with Tsunade are doing wonders for his . . . anger management problem.

My lips quirk ever so slightly. "Almost?"

"Well, that _Akatsuki_ guy does fly on a clay bird, right?" Juugo replies almost pointedly.

I tighten my hands into fists against my legs. "Yeah. Deidara." I look back at him, frowning. "You don't think Katie went to the Akatsuki . . . do you?"

"Anything is a possibility."

His words echo in my head as I return my gaze to the sky. _Anything is a possibility._ But Katie with the Akatsuki? No way! My shoulder twinges slightly and I absently lift a hand to rub it, brushing my hand across the metal of the Sound headband around my neck. There's just no way . . .

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.**:**


	15. More Bad News

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: A little sooner than my last update was, ne? I just realized something. In my original versions of these chapters (in Word), there is a little divider (a few dash marks) between the song lyrics and the actual chapter. Apparently, ffdotnet doesn't like that, and it took it out when I uploaded the chapters without me noticing to manually put something else back in. I hope that hasn't bothered anyone. I added a new divider in this chapter manually, and when I have time, I'll try to update the previous ones, too. Anyway, to the chapter. Here's a bit more filler - some definite drama - but it's necessary to build up plot and characterization and stuff. "**SensualCatWoman**" - in a review - noted that I'm kinda making Katie out to be one of the bad guys from the point of view of . . . well . . . everyone else. I see you picked up on that, and there's a reason that'll be explained later and that has something to do with my in-real-life beliefs. So, yes, that was intentional. On another note, the next usual "cycle" of chapters (starting after this one) might be a little scrambled and/or incomplete, in a way. Some of them might even combine points of view (like I did with Kaitlyn and Ibiki) to get through some of the "down time" that might possibly be coming up - that calm before the storm. I haven't really gotten it hammered down yet, so it might take some time. Anyway, without any further rambling from me, here's the next chapter! I hope I did the narrator justice! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: More Bad News  
TSUNADE

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again,_

_And there'll be beauty from my pain._

_You will bring beauty from my pain._

-Superchick ("Beauty from Pain")

-o-o-o-

Sake is a gift from the gods. There is no other way to describe it - to explain its marvelous existence. It is a gift to all the leaders - especially me - to aid them in their mind-eating task of guiding the sheep of the world - the annoying sheep that seem to have the uncanny ability to pull paperwork from every conceivable orifice on their miserable sheep bodies. It should be a crime! Such massive amounts of menial, hand-cramping, skin-staining grunt work should be outlawed! Unfortunately, it is a common belief that such a thing would _not_ be a good idea, so instead, I must turn gratefully to my old friend: sake.

Of course, paperwork is not the only reason I am in need of a stiff drink right now. There is the matter of the impending war and one particular missing piece to the puzzle that is - or will hopefully be - our ultimate victory over the Akatsuki. I have already sent a message to Kumogakure no Sato, hoping that they might shed some light on it – know where she is - seeing as she claimed to have been traveling with a team of Cloud ninja during her first visit to our world.

There's another reason for my running to the comforting embrace of a warm bottle of sake. These girls - these five teenagers - are from another world. At first, that fact was _very_ hard to believe, but some of my trusted shinobi have _seen_ it. There is no other way to explain everything - their native tongue - their habits - their extensive knowledge of things that _should not_ be known by anyone other than myself and the ANBU, much less someone from _outside_ the village. It is impossible but oh so very true.

A light knock on my office door breaks me from my musings. _Go away!_ I set my sake cup down, grasping it tightly with one hand. "Enter."

The door opens slowly, and Ashley pokes her head into the room before smiling nervously and stepping forward. "Kakashi said you wanted to speak with me?" she asks carefully as she closes the door behind her.

I fight the urge to sigh and motion her toward the desk with my free hand. "Yes. I do." The girl obediently moves closer, glancing at one of the chairs and back at me and shifting as if uncertain of whether or not she should sit. I don't tell her either way, seeing as she won't be here long. "I questioned him earlier about whether or not he has seen Katie since dinner last night."

Ashley seems to brighten, straightening ever so slightly with hope in her eyes. "And?" she prompts, at least making _some_ effort to hide her thirst for my answer.

"He spoke with her late last night, but has not seen her since." Ashley's disappointment is almost tangible, and I can't help but frown and quickly change the subject. "That is not why I called you here, however."

"It's not?"

One of my eyebrows twitches slightly. "No, it's not. _He_ actually came to _me_ with a request concerning you."

Before I can finish taking a breath to continue, she blurts in surprise, "He did?"

I squeeze my sake cup so tightly that I can _feel _it threaten to crack and force myself to relax and all but growl, "Must you repeat everything I say as a question?" My glare threatens pain should she continue that habit, and she flushes slightly, seeming to shrink as she mutters an apology. At least _one_ of those girls treats me with the proper respect like the rest of my shinobi - or most of them. The others seem to act like Naruto does toward me, and the few times I have interacted with Katie . . . though she is respectful, at times she seems to act as if she is my equal. Presumptuous brat.

"Good. Now, he told me that you wish to be useful, yes?" She nods, not daring to speak, apparently, for fear of inciting my wrath. "Well, he seems to believe - due to the level of chakra control he witnessed while training you - that you would do well with medical jutsu." Her eyes widen. "Thus, he requested that you be trained as a medic during what time we have before the Akatsuki act. That way, you would be able to help without putting yourself in the front lines. It is your choice, however. What do you say?"

Ashley stares at me in shock and awe. "You - you would train me?"

I frown slightly. "I don't have the time to train you myself, but either Sakura or Shizune should be able to do so - perhaps even both." I pause and watch her contemplate the offer, obviously stunned by the prospect. "Well?" I prompt after a time.

The girl blinks and straightens, nodding sharply. "I accept."

I return her bob of the head, shifting my attention to the bottle of sake on my desk and pouring myself another cup. "Very good. You should find one or both of them in the hospital - Shizune at least. Dismissed."

Ashley bows quickly, giving an almost breathless thanks, and hurries out of the room. I watch her go over my cup of sake - warming it with my hands through an ingenious adaptation of a medical jutsu, if I do say so myself. When it is properly steaming, I sip the warm liquid and sigh, leaning back in my chair. There was so much more I could have told her about Kakashi's conversation with Katie, but for now, the girls needed to remain in the dark about certain suspicions. We could not afford to have _anyone_ be distracted during this time - especially if the girls were being trained to defend themselves should things go horribly wrong. We might not want them on the front lines, but that does not mean we are going to leave them weak and defenseless.

By the time my bottle of sake was almost empty, the sun has sunk to just two fingers away from the horizon. It's a little comforting that I can see it again, when lately storm clouds have blotted out most of the sky. I lean back in my chair and turn my sake cup in my hands, letting myself become lost in the feel of the smooth porcelain against my -

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts and draws me up from my revere. Turning my chair back to face my desk, I call, "Enter." Who could this be? I have not called for anyone else.

The door opens to admit a young chuunin with a rather heavy glove covering most of his left arm. I straighten my back, recognizing him as one of the keepers of the message hawks. He steps to my desk and offers a scroll bound in a strip of yellow cloth and a familiar seal holding it closed. My eyes widen as the man's words confirm my observation. "A message has arrived from Kumogakure no Sato."

I eagerly take the scroll and dismiss the chuunin with a wave of my hand, already starting the process of opening the safety seal. Such documents that passed directly between the Kages were always bound with a seal that only the recipient could open. That way, if a message was intercepted and fell into the wrong hands, none of the information would be lost to an enemy as well. I bite my thumb and press it into the center of the ink-and-wax design, focusing chakra into it. The seal flared for a moment before vanishing, allowing me to unroll the scroll and read its contents.

It does not hold what I had hoped. The letter I sent had included half-truths about our missing girl. It explained how we had found a girl from a distant land who claimed to have been traveling with a team of Kumo ninja named Haji, Saya, and Kai - the names that Katie had given Kakashi. After being separated from that team, she managed to find her way here to Konoha and has since become very dear to us. Her sudden disappearance, I informed the Raikage through writing, is troublesome, and I was wondering if he or that particular team had heard anything of her since their separation.

His answer is sort, simple, and troublesome. He has never heard of Katie and has no shinobi team with members going by those names. I read that response several times, searching for hidden meaning or otherwise threatening undertones. I find nothing. His words are sincere – as sincere as written words can be - which can only mean one thing.

Frowning, I motion toward one of the shadows in which I know one of my ANBU guards is waiting. "Find the Kazekage and request a meeting with him. Tell him that it's urgent and none of the girls are to know." Though 'the girls' is hardly a specific phrase - seeing as there are many girls in my village - ever since the arrival of Ashley and her friends, that phrase is understood among the in-the-know shinobi as referring to those five from that other world.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," comes the curt response before suddenly, there is one less presence in my office.

I thrum my fingers on the surface of my desk as I wait and contemplate the empty bottle of sake. It is extremely tempting to replace it and begin drinking again, but that would not be wise at the present. I need to be alert and sharp for this meeting with Gaara. There is too much at stake for my mind to be clouded with alcohol, despite how pleasing and relaxing the sensation might be._ After_, I promise myself. _After this is over, I will drink myself to sleep_.

And what a marvelous sleep that will be.

Thanks to the magic words in my message - 'it's urgent' - Gaara arrives within the next quarter hour. I firmly believe he would have arrived sooner - if the way he strides into my office upon invitation is any judge - but such a rush would have sparked suspicion in his charge, Kaitlyn. Since he arrives with only one of his ever-present siblings, I assume, also, that Temari is keeping Kaitlyn thoroughly distracted from Gaara's absence - not to mention Katie's. Kaitlyn is - without a doubt - the softest of the five and has thus taken the news of her disappearance the hardest.

"I just received a reply from Kumo," I inform the Kazekage as he moves toward my desk to take the offered scroll.

Gaara studies my face as he takes a seat in one of the chairs situated before me. Apparently not pleased with my grim expression, he narrows his eyes and turns them to the contents of the scroll. After glancing at me for permission - which I give with a nod - Kankuro reads over his shoulder, eyes steadily widening as he does so. The young Kazekage's hand tightens until his knuckles are white, and even after I know he has been long done reading, he remains silent.

I dismiss my ANBU with a flick of the wrist before addressing Gaara. "You know what this means."

With slow, measured movements, Gaara lowers the scroll, rolls it up, and places it on my desk. "She lied," he answers darkly through slightly-gritted teeth.

"The question is," Kankuro growls, "about how much?"

I shake my head, leaning back in my chair. "No. The question is, if she's not in Kumo, then where is she? And did she go of her free will, or was she taken?"

Gaara's hands curl into fists against his legs. "You believe she is a victim, here?" he asks, sounding somewhat incredulous as blue-green eyes meet mine - colder than I have ever seen them. "She is not so weak-minded. She proved this to us not to long ago."

"I'm saying," I attempt to placate him, "that it is still a possibility." I lace my fingers together, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my desk. "I told the girls that the Inuzuka have found nothing, but that is not entirely true. They did track Katie's scent to one location – a location at which Kakashi confirms seeing and interacting with her. Last night, she was on the top of the Hokage Monument, apparently unable to sleep. Kakashi had a short conversation with her concerning the role of a leader. That was the last time she was seen, and considering the chakra flare and burn mark found there some time later, it is possible that she was taken. The girls are not shinobi, after all. Someone could very well have snuck up behind her."

"Did the Inuzuka pick up any other scent than hers and Kakashi's?" Gaara inquires, eyes narrow.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean -"

"Wait." I scowl at Kankuro's interruption, turning my attention to him. The puppeteer's expression seems almost shocked and stunned. "She was up there? Near that burn mark?"

I nod. "That's where her scent vanished. There was no sign of blood, so we assume that she is still alive." I pause, studying his face as a mirage of emotions shift through his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I remember where I've seen it before," he breathes. "That burn mark - it was so familiar - I remember where I saw it, now." Kankuro's looks down at his seated brother. "When Katie arrived in Suna, she seemed to have used some sort of space-time jutsu."

My eyebrows furrow. "Like the Fourth Hokage? The Yellow Flash?"

Kankuro nods. "Oh, there was a flash, alright. Don't know if it was yellow, though. You see, it appeared like she arrived in a huge bolt of lightning. The electricity scattered across the sky to a central point and struck down." He moved his hands together and then down as if to illustrate his words. "When the flash died, she was standing there, soaking wet, in the middle of a scorch mark, though she herself seemed unharmed."

Leaning back, I mull over his words. "So, you think she left under her own power?"

"I _know_ she did. She _had_ to. There's no one else I've ever heard of that can do that, and if it was an Akatsuki member . . . how did they get that close to Konoha without anyone detecting them? Don't you have some sort of early warning system? If someone that strong got in, you would have known about it, for certain."

"But where would she go?"

"She was wet," Gaara mutters suddenly, drawing our attention. He stares down at the front of my desk, arms crossed over his chest and an intense look of concentration on his face. "When she arrived, she was soaking wet. Did you not say that the Akatsuki is believed to be based in the _Rain_ Village?"

Shock settles heavily on my shoulders as I stare at him, unsure of what to make of what he just said. Was it an accusation? A theory? My stomach twists as I realize that I have no argument to contradict his words other than the fact that other countries - other villages - have rainy weather, too. Swallowing, and licking my lips, I press forward with this . . . revelation? "Ame? Akatsuki? Are you sure?"

"It does make sense," Kankuro mumbles thoughtfully. "Everything adds up."

"_What_ adds up? Why does that make sense? All of the girls have agreed that the Akatsuki are the bad guys - the ultimate enemy. Why would she side with them?" I demand, fighting the urge to punch something . . . for perhaps the hundredth time today.

"How else would she know how to find Kaitlyn?" Gaara answers smoothly, his voice deceptively calm, despite the rage I can clearly see behind his eyes. If he hated Katie before, he _despises _her now. "She didn't seem surprised to find her in Suna. That means she _knew_ where Kaitlyn was for certain. There was no way for her to know that. Kaitlyn's ultimate existence was a closely-kept secret. You remember me telling you about the near-kidnapping? Katie arrived in Suna shortly thereafter. She must have found out what happened from the Akatsuki - learned that Kaitlyn was with us. There is _no other way_, if she was just wandering about aimlessly, that she could have discovered that on her own."

"So she's gone rogue," I breathe, feeling my own spark of anger toward the girl flaring. Yes. I definitely need to punch something.

"It appears that way," the Kazekage states, words grave.

Needing to get rid of _some_ of the pent-up energy, I shove myself to my feet and pace behind my desk for a moment before stopping and staring out the broad window overlooking Konoha. After taking several deep breaths, I address him once more. "We cannot tell the girls this. It will only cause trouble."

"I agree."

Kankuro shifts. "What are we going to do about this, then?"

I frown, folding my hands behind my back. "There is nothing we can do but prepare for the worst."


	16. Montage

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Phew! My longest chapter yet! I've kind of used this chapter to cheat a little time-wise (and cycle-wise). I needed to cover a week or so time lapse before the next chapter for "Katie", but didn't have enough ideas to fill three full chapters. So, instead, I give you a montage of scenes - one from each girl. Thus the title of the chapter: Montage. I actually did not expect to have this finished and out today. Yes, it is still today. I have forty minutes until it is tomorrow. Why am I up so late? Because I have a group project due tomorrow, and I've been waiting for two of my teammates (now one) to send me their parts of it so I can compile them together with the full thing. After I post this, I'm just going to go to bed. If the last one hasn't sent me her stuff by tomorrow, too bad. I'll tell the professor that she did not properly contribute and that'll be that. *sigh* This is why I hate group projects, especially in college. It's so hard to get everyone together to work on them, and it ends up being cobbled together at the last minute, which is stressful for the cobbler (see what I did there? haha). Anyway, this was a good outlet for my otherwise-wasted time. 3700 words without the author's note and disclaimer! Woot! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 16: Montage

KAITLYN

_Who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows? Only time._

-Enya ("Only Time")

-o-o-o-

I can't fight.

I can't.

I can't.

I _can't_.

I've tried. Oh, trust me. I've tried, but every time I stand across from Temari or Kankuro - preparing to spar - I just _can't_. I know that learning all of this could mean the difference between life and death should things go horribly wrong, but I can't bring myself to do anything but run away (though Temari assures me that it's perfectly acceptable to do that, too). It's just terrifying - the thought that someone will be coming after me with the intent to kill, and I will have to either kill them first or escape before they can hurt me.

Or, so I'm told. I still say there has to be a way to incapacitate an opponent without actually _killing_ them. Temari and Kankuro agree, but they keep insisting that I'm not at the skill level to safely do that. If I use poisons like Kankuro, I could accidentally poison myself. If I try to do it another way, I could risk them killing me before I can succeed.

It's _terrifying_.

Thus, Temari has moved me to a different tactic: blowing my enemies away. She says that if I master enough of my wind chakra and can use it efficiently with my fans, I might be able to just call up a strong gust of wind to keep any enemies - or their weapons - away from me. Reluctantly (afraid they'll be destroyed), Kankuro has volunteered some of his practice puppets for me to try this technique out, but so far I've had minimal success.

Temari sighs and shakes her head as my most resent wind attack fades away. The puppets have barely moved, much to my dismay. "You're not putting enough force behind it Kaitlyn. You've got to _want_ this - to be determined that they are _not_ coming_ anywhere _near you. If you doubt yourself even the slightest bit . . ." She motions to the results of my last attempt. "Your attack is going to be incredibly week and effective only in kicking up a little dust into their faces."

"I'm sorry," I mumble, bowing my head and letting my arms fall to my sides. "I just can't do it."

She moves closer to me, taking a hold of my shoulder and squeezing it firmly. "Yes you can, Kaitlyn. You just have to trust yourself. It's just wind. You're not adding any blades to it, so it will only deflect - not harm." Temari does not sound very pleased about that fact. I don't think she really understands my wish to avoid really hurting anyone. She keeps reminding me that this is a war, and should I encounter our enemies, they're not going to show that kind of mercy.

_Then I'll just avoid them at all costs. I'm fast. They can't catch me._

_You can't run away forever . . ._

She's right, I guess. Even though I'm going to be staying away from the main fighting when that time comes - all five of us will be doing our best to do that, anyway - there's no guarantee that the fight won't come to me. _All five of us._ That thought reminds me of Katie - still missing. I swallow and lick my lips, raising my attention back to the puppets. If anyone knows what happened to her, they're not telling us, but if she had left of her own accord, she would have told someone, right? Which means, she probably _didn't_. Someone _took_ her. Someone could take me, too. In fact, last time, they almost _did_.

I haven't forgotten that time with Hidan and Kakuzu. How could I? That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life, even if I had put on a brave face. Yes, the fight could come to me, and even if I don't want to hurt anyone, I still have to be ready for that possibility. I still have to be able to defend myself.

Tightening my jaw, I lift my fan-wielding hands and slide back into the stance Temari taught me. One more time . . .

JOWAN

_And who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose? Only time._

-Enya ("Only Time")

-o-o-o-

"Won't you get into trouble for this?" I glance over at Neji, who stands in the middle of the small training field, Byakugan activated. "I mean . . . I'm not exactly part of the Hyuuga Clan, so teaching me your clan technique . . ."

Neji deactivates the Byakugan and shakes his head, apparently finding no one in range that might interrupt - or eaves drop on - our training session. "I am not teaching you the Gentle Fist," he states, turning toward me. "Your attacks will be quite the opposite, actually. I am merely going to instruct you on how to . . . refine your current style. The Gentle Fist style injects small amounts of chakra, aiming to merely disrupt an opponent's chakra pathways. If we are successful, you will be able to utterly _destroy_ an opponent's chakra system."

My eyes widen, and for a moment, I'm speechless. "I thought . . . you didn't want me to fight in the war."

Neji steps closer to me, voice lowering into a rather somber tone. "I may not, but if Fate-"

"None of that Fate _crap_," I interrupt sharply, ignoring his stunned expression in response to my choice of words. I jab one finger at him, eyes narrowing into slits. "We make our own destinies. You got that? We choose our own path. You're not allowed to just lie down and give up fighting, just because you think _Fate_ has decreed that you lose. Who knows? You might actually _win_ in the end, or were you not paying attention during your Chuunin Exam duel against Naruto?"

The pale-eyed young man blinks in response to my harsh words. I cross my arms over my chest and level a challenging glare at him. I don't like being mean - especially not to _Neji_, of all people - but I will_ not_ be putting up with that sort of talk! I thought he had gotten over it!

Neji lets out a small, almost weary sigh, closing his eyes and ducking his head slightly. "My apologies. That was not the meaning I had intended," he admits softly. "Allow me to phrase it another way."

Lifting his gaze back to me - his expression unreadable - he amends, "I may not want you to fight, Jowan, but unexpected things take place during battle. If our enemy is determined enough to capture or kill everyone in Konoha - which includes you - then it is very likely that the time will come when you face our enemy in combat." Neji's voice lowers even further to almost a whisper as he lifts a hand to rest on my cheek. "I cannot allow you to do so unprepared."

I stare at him for a moment before relaxing and leaning my face into his hand. "I understand. I'm sorry for yelling like that."

Neji chuckles softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb before dropping his hand away. "You are not the first," he assures me. "Now, you already know how to gather chakra into your fist to strengthen a punch, correct? Good, the next step should be rather simple, then. What you have to do is . . ."

I listen attentively to his explanation, butterflies in my stomach. My cheek is tingling, and I can almost still feel his touch on my skin. I lift a hand to the spot, smiling wistfully. Does this mean he really is finally opening up to me? I certainly hope so.

"Is something wrong, Jowan?"

His question snaps me from my revere, and I smile warmly in return. "No. Everything's fine. Perfect, infact."

Neji returns my smile faintly, and continues his instruction.

ASHLEY

_Who can say why your heart sighs,_

_As your love flies? Only time._

-Enya ("Only Time")

-o-o-o-

My lessons are bounced between Sakura and Shizune so often that I feel like a tennis ball of sorts. Thankfully, though, none of their lessons or instructions have contradicted each other, a fact that provides some sense of stability, at least. We haven't done anything incredibly in depth - just learning how to stop bleeding, heal flesh wounds, and do other general medical stuff. We don't have the time for me to learn anatomy, and there's no point in teaching me illness-related things. Really, their preparing me to be an emergency medic, teaching me how to patch up the injured so that they live long enough to receive full treatment later - if they need anything major, of course.

It was a huge relief when I found out that I could mould medical chakra. My lessons with Kakashi during my previous visit to the _Naruto_ world had taught me that the only element available to me is Water. Perhaps medical jutsu can use any element? I don't know what I would do if _this _was barred from me as well. I've taken to it surprisingly quickly, in fact. Maybe it's my determination to be of use. I'm not allowing myself to be distracted by anything else. Medial training has my full, undivided attention.

Well, mostly undivided. Every now and then, my mind rebels and turns to thoughts of Kakashi. I have not seen him much since our fight - mostly in passing in the morning or evening. We have always been either too tired (on my part in the evening) or too focused on other things (on his part, in the morning) to really say much. It's kind of depressing, but I can't let it get to me. I have a job to do! If he's training that hard, then I have to do the same! So, every day I throw myself enthusiastically into my medical training, soaking up everything that Sakura or Shizune have to offer me - as well as any tips from other medics that happen to pass by.

Still, I can't even remember if I've thanked Kakashi for arranging this for me, and that thought makes me feel horribly guilty from time to time. That is, until a certain orange-clad ninja comes into the hospital one afternoon, half-carrying a familiar man with wind-swept gray hair.

"Kakashi!" I cry, hurrying over to them from my place at the desk. I have just delivered a medical report to the secretary for Shizune, and am now definitely glad I volunteered to do so. "You're hurt!" Kakashi is limping, and I can see a tell-tale trail of blood behind him, leading out the door. "What happened?"

The masked shinobi merely grunts, and Naruto smiles sheepishly, holding up his free hand. From it dangled a small silver bell. "Kakashi-sensei thought it was a good idea to give me and Sasuke the bell test again," he explained.

I want to make some teasing response to that, but I can't bring myself to it for the worry that grips my chest. I glance around quickly before motioning to the pair. "Follow me. Ah, do you need a wheel chair?"

Kakashi shoots me a somewhat weary look, and Naruto laughs. "No, no. I got him. It's fine. Lead the way, Ashley."

Nodding, I do just that, taking them to one of the examination rooms that I've been using for my lessons. "Sit him on the bed for me, Naruto?" I ask, hurrying to the cabinet to get some supplies.

Behind me, I hear a grunt and rustle of cloth, followed by a soft growl, "I can do it myself." I glance back to find that Kakashi has pushed away from Naruto and is limping toward the bed on his own power. The tense state of his jaw, however, reveals that the task is not so easy - or painless. I open my mouth to say something, but think better of it as he heaves himself onto the bed with an odd look of relief and satisfaction in what little of his face I can see. His headband is up, but his Sharingan is closed. I guess he didn't have the presence of mind to push it down.

"Er, Naruto? Could you go find Sakura or Shizune for me? They should be somewhere on the second floor."

"Sure thing!"

I glance after him and then back at Kakashi, setting the tray of supplies down on the table beside his bed. He dutifully looks forward, and I nervously lick my lips. I don't know how long it will take Naruto to find and bring one of the medics, and I'm pretty sure I'll be fussed at if I don't do _something_ to help while we wait. My eyes flick down to his bloody pant leg and then to the scissors in the medical kit. Either I cut the fabric - which is already torn in a few places - or . . . a faint blush creeps up my cheeks.

"Just cut them," Kakashi says suddenly, and my attention darts back to him. "I have several more pairs back in the apartment." His dark eye is on me now, expression unreadable. Does he know what I had been thinking before? Whether or not that's the case, I'm grateful he spoke up.

"R-right." I quickly snatch up the scissors and kneel in front of him, carefully removing his left shoe and bandages and snipping up the fabric of his pants until the wound on his shin is revealed. I can't help but wince slightly at the sight of the three, fairly horizontal gashes in his skin and muscle, but I do a decent job of resisting the urge to ask what it came from. Really, I don't want to know.

"Ashley?" Kakashi speaks after a short while. I glance up questioningly from where I'm cleaning the wound, having already stopped the bleeding. He's lowered his forehead protector back to its usual place, and the single eye focused on me is surprisingly intense. He hesitates a moment, a mirage of unfamiliar emotions moving through that eye. "I - I need to tell you something."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion and concern. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and takes a breath, but before he can voice whatever is on his mind, Naruto bursts back into the room with Sakura in tow. Kakashi immediately falls still and silent, watching as his pink-haired student inspects and praises my work. I rise and back away, letting Sakura take over and casting the occasional questioning glance in Kakashi's direction.

He doesn't meet my gaze again and never finishes that thought.

SAM

_And who can say why your heart cries,_

_As your love lies? Only time._

-Enya ("Only Time")

-o-o-o-

I discover it early this morning as I'm getting dressed - the rock in my Sound forehead protector - the rock where Orochimamru's Akatsuki ring should be. How did that get there? More importantly, where is the ring? I could not have lost it. If I had, then there would not be a rock in its place. Somebody had to have taken it and replaced it so I wouldn't immediately notice, but _who_?

Apparently sensing my agitation, Chibimaru lifts his head from my futon and whines softly. I crouch down and rub his head before lifting him up into my arms. "Don't worry, pup. I'm fine. I just need to talk to the girls, is all . . ." I trail off worriedly. This discovery can't be a good sign. I'm definitely grateful that I'm meeting with the girls for lunch today. I'm going to need their help figuring this out before my mind jumps to unwanted conclusions along the lines of accusing one of my closest friends of being a thief and a traitor. That is definitely not a healthy practice.

My Curse Seal twinges, but I roll my shoulder and ignore it. Now is not the time. It's odd. Even with the containment seal over it, the mark has begun to give me problems again. It hasn't fully taken over yet, but I've had to keep a tight lock on my emotions for fear that it _will_. Juugo has been helping me with that. He's gotten considerably better with his own control, and even showed me the other day how he can transform while remaining totally calm. I don't think I've ever been so proud of anyone my entire life (short as it may be, so far)!

The first words out of Jowan's mouth when I arrive at our designated meeting place are (predictably), "What's with the puppy?" Kaitlyn, of course, reacts with a squeal and a barrage of requests to pet, hold, and love on Chibimaru. I allow the petting, but I'm not about to relinquish the poor pup to her grasp, especially considering how he cowers in the face of her enthusiasm.

We end up eating at Ichiraku's, mainly because I brought Chibimaru with me and the other sit-in restaurants won't let us in with him, apparently believing that since I'm not an Inuzuka, I can't keep the (well-behaved!) puppy from making a mess. Ah, well. Their loss. He contents himself with curling up at my feet as we eat and make light-hearted conversation. My earlier discovery, however, hovers like a dark cloud over me, and I search for some way to casually bring it up. I refrain from doing so, however, not wanting to be overheard. Something tells me that this is one fact that we need to keep to ourselves.

It's not until Kaitlyn drags us off to the training grounds to show off her new jutsu that I get the chance to spill the beans. I'm definitely grateful for my heightened senses at this point. With them, I can determine that no one is within hearing distance of us before revealing my discovery. At first, they are surprised that I had even been in possession of the ring in the first place, but once we get past that obstacle, our little quartet becomes rather silent and solemn.

"So, the last time you checked on it, was . . . ?" Ashley prompts me, after a time.

"The night we got back," I answer. "When we got here, we were back in our ninja gear, remember? Before I went to bed, I checked to make sure it was still there. I put the headband on my night stand when I went to bed. It was in the same place when I woke up, but I didn't check the ring again. I didn't think it'd be missing."

"That was the night Katie disappeared," Jowan points out, glancing between us. "Does anyone else find that . . . interesting?"

Kaitlyn gasps slightly. "You're not saying that Katie . . . What reason would she have for taking Orochimaru's ring?"

I lower my head, jaw tight. There's the question of the day. Steeling myself, I reply, "She might be with the Akatsuki."

"What?" Kaitlyn shrieks, and both Ashley and Jowan shush her quickly before looking back at me.

"Why do you say that?" Ashley presses.

"Remember when you guys found me?" They nod. "I told you that Katie had been there - that we had gotten into a fight. Did you ever wonder why she would just leave me there? She had to have known that you all were coming. Why didn't she just wait and come with us to Konoha? What reason would she have for - for _abandoning_ me?"

Jowan frowns. "She was traveling with a group of Cloud ninja. Leaving them would be suspicious, wouldn't it? Maybe she did not want them to think the Leaf Village had kidnapped her, which could cause a conflict."

"She was?" Ashley asks faintly. "I don't remember her outright saying that she was with Cloud ninja. She never said _who_ she ended up with. If she did, I wasn't there."

"She was wearing a Cloud headband!" Jowan insists.

"She could have gotten that anywhere," I countered. "Akatsuki are criminals. They kill people. Maybe they kept a few headbands? Gave her one as a cover?"

"No." Kaitlyn stands suddenly, swiping one hand through the air. "No. No. No. I won't listen to this. Katie would never betray us. Even if she was with the Akatsuki - she wouldn't turn against us. Never! Everything she does is for a good reason. I mean, she _sent us home to protect us_. Don't you remember?"

"How could we forget?" Jowan mutters softly.

"Exactly," our youngest continues firmly. "Why would she protect us like that only to turn around and betray us? Put us in danger? That's not logical. _That's not Katie_."

We all fall silent again, digesting Kaitlyn's words. She has a valid point. There's no denying that, but I can't help but doubt. This world has changed us - each and every one of us. We are still ourselves, but different - altered somehow. Jowan was always kind of hard-headed, but now she's stronger and more confident. Ashley was always calm and collected, but now she's training to be a _medic_? I never imagined she would be interested in medicine! Kaitlyn has always been cheerful and energetic, but now there are times when her eyes get this look - this dark, frightened, and almost hollow look. And I . . . I resist the urge to touch my shoulder. There are times that I hardly recognize my own thoughts.

I can't help but doubt. I can't help but wonder. If this world has changed us, then it must have changed Katie too . . . but how and to what extent?


	17. Out of the Rain

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Another chapter? So soon? Yatta! Yeah, well, before anyone spazes out, don't let this spoil you. I happened to have a good bit of this chapter already written (as well as a nice chunk of the next one). I decided to be nice and go ahead and post it, since there have been larger gaps between some of the last chapters. Hopefully, things will start moving a little faster now that the action is about to pick up. I guess it all depends on how easy/hard it will be to write some of the fight scenes. As for this chapter, it's a little shorter than some of the last ones, and I had not intended on changing points of view at the end as I have, but once I got to a certain point, I hit an interesting wall. If I continued with the original point of view, things threatened to get all mushy, cliche, and probably rather dull to write, though I promise I'll turn some of it into a fluffy deleted scene at a later date. I consulted Kaitlyn about it, and she agreed that this alternate idea was nice and dramatic - a good sort lead-in to the next chapter (and a bit of foreshadowing, too, I guess). Plus, many people are dying to know what happened to Katie after her last chapter, so . . . there's a bit of a riddle-ish hint. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter (and the point of view)! Now I must go and finish my World Lit. paper . . . stupid conclusion . . . doesn't want to be written. Gah! Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Out of the Rain

JIRAIYA

_She won't make a sound,_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears, whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down._

-Superchick ("Stand in the Rain")

-o-o-o-

To say that I was startled by Katie's appearance, accusations, and demands is an understatement. For quite some time after she stormed from my make-shift bar, I did not move. To be honest, those accusations hit home - rather hard at that. I had felt guilty when initially leaving Konoha and Tsunade behind to do this, but the emotion that gripped my chest was definitely unlike anything I had encountered before. Raw luck is the only thing that probably saved me from being discovered at that point. If someone had entered my frog-pub, I would not have been ready for them and my cover would have been immediately blown.

Some time later, I realized that fact and moved to lock the door - not that the action would keep any determined shinobi out. I then directed the toad to return to its natural size and shape. It did so, jumping into the water for cover. There, hidden beneath the surface, I contemplated my next move.

To reveal myself would be suicide. Katie was right about that much.

Katie. Why was she even in the Rain Village? Was she working with the Akatsuki? Why would she do something like that - side with the obvious villains? Had they brainwashed her? It was possible. Orochimaru often used such tactics, according to my spy network, so why not the Akatsuki? He had worked with them before, after all.

It was frustrating - immensely frustrating - to know that the answers were within my reach and yet not being able to bring myself to act in order to retrieve them. Every time I started to move in that direction, thoughts of Jowan rose in my head and that guilt returned full-force. 'Gramps', she had called me. Despite my - perversions - she had embraced me as _family_. Traveling with her had been just as relaxing and enjoyable - if not more so in some ways - as my trip with Naruto had been.

It wasn't because she was a girl - though, at times, I'm sure she thought that. It was because she reminded me so much of Tsunade. I can honestly say that I was honored that she considered me like a grandfather to her - delighted to be accepted into the mix-matched group of friends she considers her blood-less family, so to speak.

And if a member of that family - one of her sisters - has betrayed her, then there will be Hell to pay.

So, I soon left Amegakure no Sato, though I didn't go far. There was a small village nearby, and under the guise of a traveling author doing research for his next book, I hunkered down and listened to the rumors that drift through the air.

Women love to talk. That is something I learned a long time ago and have taken advantage of the fact ever since. With a little charm and drink, a woman will spill her heart to you, and the girls here are no exception. Of course, this doesn't always count for kunoichi . . . but enough women are like that to make the job of a spy and information-gatherer in such down-trodden and neglected countries such as this one much easier. It only lasts for so long, though, and then the women - kunoichi or not - will become suspicious of my constant presence and questions. Thus, I can't stay in one small town for too long. I can't risk having rumors of me spreading back to Amegakure.

The trek through Rain Country is not exactly a pleasant one, and it brings back less than pleasant memories of war. The terrain is desolate and dead-looking - rain-soaked and empty. Nothing can grow when seeds are washed away as soon as they are sown, after all. Visibility is extremely low most of the time, as well. Everything is masked by the grey-filtered light and the ever-falling sheets of rain. High ground is helpful from time to time, but the dark shapes within the rain usually don't gain any more detail for it. At least my own rain-proof cloak serves to hide my identity as well should I come across anyone.

Speaking of encounters . . .

Something moves in the puddle-spotted plain stretching out below me. I slip down into a crouch on my plateau perch and peer through the water. There are three shapes picking their way across the plain toward a rather large lake. One of the figures seems oddly-shaped, as if it is carrying something - or someone - over its shoulder. I frown. What's this?

The scene certainly doesn't sit well with me, and I swiftly descend from the plateau to the main stretch of land to investigate. I get as close as I dare without catching their attention before changing my gait to incorporate a slight limp and wrapping my cloak more tightly around my body. I carefully adjust my path to intersect theirs without it seeming like I'm _trying_ to run into them.

"Ho, there!" I call to them as we near each other, making an obvious attempt to catch their attention - though I know I've probably already gotten it by now. "If I might have a word, gentlemen?"

They glance at each other. One of the men motions to the others before stepping to meet me. The other two continue toward the lake, one of which - it's obvious now - is carrying a body wrapped loosely in cloth over his shoulder. "What do you want, old man?" the lone shinobi asks.

"Whatcha got there?" I drawl, tilting my head to one side and looking after the body-bearing ninja. "Did one o'yer friends get hurt? I c'n take a look if ya want. I've fixed up a few torn-up ninja in my time."

The man frowns beneath his wide-brimmed hat. "It's none of your business, old man. Move along. There's nothing you can do, anyway. She's pretty much gone. If she's not yet, she will be soon."

She? "Oh, what a shame. I hate seein' such youthful beauty wasted . . ." I sigh and shake my head, though my gaze remained fixed on the cloth-wrapped shape. A lock of blonde hair - near brown from the rain - has slipped into sight. I fight the urge to stiffen as the lone shinobi takes a threatening step toward me.

"If there's nothing else, old man, you'd better move along before I make that limp of yours a bit more defined."

I frown. Time's up. "Naw, I don't think I will."

"What was that?"

He doesn't have time to comprehend my wooden scandal flying into his face before he drops, blood dribbling from his nose and mouth to mix with the rain water. No sooner has my foot met his face, I'm on the move, using him as a sort of spring-board to lung at the remaining two Rain ninja. The burden-less one looks back at the sound of the impact, but it's too late for either of them to react. They fall in quick succession, never reaching their destination.

Still-wrapped body in my arms, I retreat back to the plateau, taking refuge in a cave-like crevice in the stone. It may not be very large, but at least it's dry. I half expect what I find when I uncover the face of my new-found charge, but that still does not protect me from the slight shock of the sight of Katie's slack face. Cursing under my breath, I check her pulse. It's there, if somewhat lethargic.

"Hey, kid. Wake up." I pat her cheek sharply, not taking the time to pause and wonder what the hell is going on. Her head lolls to one side, unresponsive. Her eyes don't even move the slightest bit beneath her lids. Frowning, I create a chakra light in one hand, holding it close to her face while I lift one eyelid to check pupil response. What I find makes me reel back in pure shock and horror.

It is not unexpected for her eye to be focused, but the pupil is absolutely _jagged_ around the outside. Racking my brain for any possible cause for that, I lift the lid again to inspect it more closely. Faintly, I recall an incident several years ago - when Naruto and I were searching for Tsunade. Sasuke had suffered beneath his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan, and before he had been properly healed by Tsunade, his eyes had displayed a slightly ragged appearance around the pupil. It had not been very noticeable. This, however - if it was the same thing - was extreme.

There are no curse words strong enough to serve as a proper response to this discovery. All signs that I can read point to the conclusion that Katie has suffered prolonged exposure to the Mangekyou Sharingan. If that's the case, I need to get her to Konoha _immediately_.

? ? ? ? ?

Pain. It's everywhere. It throbs in my head - behind my eyes. It pulses through my body with every beat of my heart. It fills my every molecule, making me want to scream in pure anguish, but no sound leaves my lips. I can't. I can't. I want to, but oh God . . . make it stop. Make it stop! _Make it stop!_

_**You want it to end?**_ Yes, oh please, yes. I'll do anything. _Anything!_ _**Too bad.**_

There's blood. Oh, so much blood. It splashes everywhere - so red - and I can't stop it. I can't stop it. They die again and again and again. Screaming and pleading and crying and _I can't do anything_. No matter how fast I run, I'm too slow. I can't stop it. They're bleeding - screaming - dying - and I can't reach them. I can't save them. I can't stop it. Stop it! _Stop it!_ _**No.**_

Cold steel flashes in my hand. A sword. I grip it tightly and attack, but he's better than me - always better than me - those black eyes flashing - those sharp teeth gleaming - that harsh laugh mocking and mocking. _**You're weak. Weak!**_ Pain. My arms and legs feel like they're falling off. I can't hold the sword anymore, but he won't stop. I can't rest. There's no end to it - the flashing - gleaming - mocking - pain! I can't do this anymore. I won't. _**That's where you're wrong, shrimp.**_

Lightning. Thunder. A whirlwind of emotions - flashes of words - images - colors - all blurred and chaotic. Pain courses and pulses through everything. _Everything_. I can't escape. What is this place? Where am I? So much pain. I want out! _Out!_

So much blood on my hands. I try to stem the flow, but it keeps coming and coming. But she's already dead. Dead and pale and cold in my hands. I couldn't stop it. I failed. Again. Again and again and again. It resets and I'm running. Running and running through corridors and corridors as they start to scream and cry for help. _**You won't save them. You can't.**_ I can. I will. I _have_ to. This time. This time I will. This time I'll make it. This time. _**We'll see.**_

My heart is pounding. My chest hurts so much. So much. My head is worse. Orange. It circles me - laughing - mocking. _**There is no truth. There is no hope. There is only the next fight - the next hunt - the next kill - the next deceiving **_**lie**_**.**_ Pain. My chin. Jerked up to meet red - red - like the blood - like the pain - everywhere. Everywhere. Stop it. Stop it! _Stop it!__** No.**_

I'm shattered, torn apart by the lightning that consumes - by the wind that drives everything. What is this? Am I alive? Am I dead? There's so much pain. Blood. The blue one laughs. The orange once circles and sneers. The yellow one - there's pain in his eyes too. Is he like me? Caught in the storm? Who are they? Who am _I?_ _**. . . my Yaiba.**_ I cling to the voice. Do you know? Do you know me? Tell me. Tell me! Tell me who I am! Make this _stop!_

"Katie? Katie! Katie, can you hear me?"

Another voice. I turn with the storm. I _am_ the storm. Katie? Is that my name? Is that who I am? Does this man know? Can he stop this? Yes. Stop it. Please. Make it stop! There. I see him. Another yellow one - but he's older - dull - and his yellow doesn't cover his face. He holds out a hand to the storm, still crying the name. _My _name. "Katie! You need to calm down! I can help you! Katie!"

Katie. Katie Katie Katie. That's my name. Katie! I reach out and grasp his hand. Everything stills. The storm is gone. We stand in a small room, mostly dominated by a bed of rich brown wood clothed in a jewel-toned spread. It's a mess. The window behind the yellow man - Inoichi Yamanaka - I know _his _name, now, too - is broken in, scattering glass about the floor. Various trinkets and boxes and papers lie where the storm threw them. The dreamcatcher hanging from the ceiling fan is still rocking - the fan blades still turning.

The pain isn't gone. It's still there - pounding - throbbing. My eyes. My _eyes_. I wobble, but he steadies me, speaking in a gentle, reassuring tone. Still, his face is creased with worry - and is there fear? Did he see the storm, too? Did he feel the pain? "It's alright, Katie. You're safe now. It's going to be alright."

I lean against him, and everything fades to black.

At least this time, there's no screaming.

Just the memory of blood.

And the echo of a laugh.


	18. Answers

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry that this is so late! Finals came up and then I've come home for the holidays, and with my mom (though now MUCH more mobile) still needing help getting to physical therapy and back (can't drive), I haven't had the chance until recently to really work on this. I've also been quite a bit under the weather for the past few days. I currently have so much sinus pressure/congestion that my _teeth_ even ache. On the up side, I got to see lots of snow this year! We got a whole foot! Yay! Anyway, just an FYI. For the next few chapters after this one, the order of point of view will be a bit different. We're about to go to battle, so things will be a bit hectic, anyway. I've got to write this very carefully - get everything right so I don't contradict myself in some way . . . gah! A bit of an informational chapter, this one, though longer than the others. Over 3,000 words before the disclaimer and author's note. Woot! One or two more chapters and then the action is going to pick up! Merry Christmas (or Happy [insert chosen holiday here]) and have a Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Answers

KATIE

_For the truth to be told_

_And the plan to unfold_

_We must start asking why._

-Disturbed ("Sacred Lie")

-o-o-o-

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . _I crack my eyes open and blink at the white, paneled ceiling in slight confusion. _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . _My eyebrows furrow. What is that sound? The beeping continues as I shift and try to sit up. Something pulls at my chest, drawing my puzzled gaze downward. Circles and wires connect me to machines at the bedside - heart monitors, I realize. The sight of the I.V. in my arm completes my suspicion. I'm in a hospital. _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . ._

My head pounds, nearly in time with the mechanical beeps, and I lay back down, lifting my free hand to my forehead. _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . ._ There are wires there, too, and the sensation of my cold fingers against my skin sends a shiver down my spine and calls attention to another issue. I have to use the restroom. _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . ._ I glance around the main room to find no one - the entire chamber is stark and cold. Aren't hospitals supposed to have flowers and stuff?

Shaking my head, I set to carefully removing the wires and untangling myself so that I might use the attached bathroom. At least, I _hope_ that's what the second door is. _Beep . . . Beep . . . Be-Skeeeeee!_ As soon as I remove the monitoring wires, the machine starts shrieking. I wince, fingers ghosting over the I.V. before deciding that I should probably leave that alone. Instead, I grasp the I.V. stand and - wishing that the machine would_ shut up_ - lever myself from the bed.

_Skeeeeeee!_ Immediately after I wobble upright, the door to my room slams open and a busty blonde woman stalks in, flanked by an animal-masked pair and followed by another woman with short black hair and carrying a . . . pig? That can't be right, can it? Before I can question it, though, two blades are pointed at my throat - one from each masked man. I freeze, eyes wide, and nearly wet myself right there. _Skeeeeeeeeee!_

The busty blonde stomps up to me, nearly snarling. "Where do you think you're going?" she demands, almost yelling to be heard above the mechanical shrieking. At my incoherent stutter, she scowls and snaps. "Speak up!"

"I need to pee," I quickly admit, cheeks flushing as I become suddenly aware of how _thin_ the hospital gown I'm wearing is.

She blinks as if unsure of what to make of the answer. "Oh." With a motion, she calls off the masked pair, and the blades all but vanish. "Go ahead." Not wanting to risk her changing her mind for some reason, I hurry past her to the bathroom as quickly as the wheels on the I.V. stand will allow. _Skeeeeeeeeeee!_ After relieving myself, I shuffle back in, still clutching the stand as the machine still shrieks. The masked men are gone, but the women remain, and the busty one still looks furious. "Why did you remove the sensors?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," I answer, "and no one was around."

"There's a button on your bed. You could have called for someone."

She points and I follow her manicured nail with my eyes as I move carefully to the bed. A red button is positioned on one of the rails. "Oh." I blush with embarrassment. Of course there would be a way to call for help. This _was_ a hospital, right? _Skeeeeeeeeee!_ Right. I should have thought of that. It probably would have saved a lot of trouble. "Sorry."

"Well, no matter. Shizune, turn that blasted thing off, will you? Before I have to explain to the budget committee why we need a new one." The black-haired woman hurries forward to stop the machines shrieking, and I step out of her way, reaching out to grasp the rail with my empty right hand. My fingers curl easily around it, and suddenly, it is no longer a rail but the hilt of a sword. Red blood stains the blade, splashing up my arm, and in the few places where the metal shines cleanly, I can see my face. Drops of blood mar my skin, eyes narrow and fiercely intense.

"-you even listening to me? Katie?" A hand falls on my shoulder, and the blood and sword are gone. My legs buckle beneath me slightly, but the strong hands catch me. "Whoa! See? This is why you should still be in bed." She helps me back up, but I hardly hear her words, lost under a tidal wave of memories. Katie. My name. It triggers everything and I gasp, grasping Tsunade's hand as she pulls away. Everything is so _clear_ now.

"I'm in Konoha . . ." I look up at her. "How? How did I get here? I was - He was-" I lose my voice in another rush of memories that slackens my grip on the Hokage and forces me to lay back on the near-flat pillows. _Kisame laughs and leers down at me. "You learn fast, shrimp." I'm on my back, panting and sore all over. "But not fast enough."_

"I thought you said you had fixed her."

I blink. Less light shines through the window to my right. New voices are in the room - new faces. I turn my head. Shizune is gone. Jiraiya, Gaara, and Kankuro have replaced her. Tsunade's hands are on her hips, and she has a level glare directed at Jiraiya, the speaker. "Have you forgotten what we're dealing with?" she demands of him. "There's no way of telling if someone is 'fixed' after going through _that_, especially to such an extreme extent."

"I-" I clear my throat as the words become a croak. They immediately turn to me. "I'm fine now. I guess I just - had a break in my dam." Tsunade arches an eyebrow questioningly, so I tap the side of my head. "I was suppressing too many bad memories and they decided they didn't want to be suppressed. It overwhelmed me for a minute, but I'm fine now. I've got it under control." My wrist is a bit heavier, and I glance at it. A thick band circles it, covered in seals - a chakra inhibitor - lovely.

The Hokage grunts, but her old teammate leans toward me with a smile. "More like a few hours, but that's good. You're eyes look much better now, too. So, what happened, anyway? How did they get you out of Konoha? What did they want?"

My eyes dart from him to the other occupants of the room. They're going to question me _now_? Sitting up slowly, I decide to settle on the truth. After taking a deep breath, I state, "I went back of my own accord. Nobody forced me. Nobody took me. I left and went to them."

"Back?" Tsunade echoes. "So you _were_ with the Akatsuki the entire time." Her expression is grim and stance stiff. Gaara shifts behind her, resting one hand on the small gourd at his hip as Kankuro clutches the strap to his scroll a little tighter.

All these tiny motions register in my mind before I drop my gaze to my hands in my lap - to my wrists - to the chakra inhibitors hugging my skin. There's no denying it. "Yes."

"You lied to us."

". . . yes."

I can feel the killing intent practically rolling off the Hokage. Through my peripheral vision I can see her hands shaking, balled into fists as she barely contains the urge to pummel something - most likely me. She's not the only one. Specks of sand float through the air. "Do you have any idea how bad this is for you?" Tsunade growls. "Do you have any inkling _at all_ how serious this betrayal is?"

"I had my reasons," I answer carefully, keeping my tone level and controlled.

"What reasons could you have that could possibly warrant you leaving your friends to consort with an enemy you know full well is threatening them?" Gaara finally speaks up from his corner, hand gripping the chest strap of his now-open gourd and eyes boring holes into my head.

I take a slow, measured breath and focus on him. "The world is hardly ever just black or white in my experience. There are always shades of grey. Everyone has reasons to do what they do that they believe are just and adequate. The idea of good and evil all depends on point of view. I can almost guarantee you that they believe attacking Konoha is a good and just thing to do, whereas you, on the other hand and viewing things from another angle, call it evil."

"Your point?" Tsunade inquires dryly.

My eyelids droop slightly. "I wanted to know why he's doing this - his supposed good reason. I thought that maybe if I knew, I could talk him out of it somehow or make some sort of truce."

Tsunade snorts. "You really thought they would listen to _you_?"

I shrug helplessly. "Sometimes it takes a separate, third party pointing out an obvious solution for that solution to be seen by those directly involved and accepted . . . if presented logically enough."

"And how did that work out for you?" Kankuro drawls almost sarcastically.

Lifting my gaze, I shoot him a wearily annoyed glare. "How do you _think_ it worked out?" My eyes move to Tsunade. "You saw what he did to me. You had to fix the damage – for which I am grateful, by the way."

Tsunade scoffs and turns away from me, stepping to the window and directing her gaze toward the roiling storm clouds. I glance after her before allowing my attention to wander toward the other two occupants of the room. The raw hate in Gaara's eyes make me flinch and look back down - though not before I noted that the gourd was closed again. I shouldn't be surprised that he hates me so completely now. Some part of me always knew that they would be all but irreversibly furious at me when I returned - _if_ I returned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jiraiya asks after a time.

I shake my head. "If I told someone what I was thinking – what I was planning – they wouldn't have let me go. They would have stopped me, and we would still be entirely in the dark."

"I'm not talking about now," he counters. "I'm talking about when you met Jowan and me in that town. Why didn't you tell us you were stuck with the Akatsuki? You could have used that chance to escape. Instead, you let us believe that you were traveling with Kumo shinobi. Why?"

At first, I did not answer, instead picking at the hospital sheets over my legs. Tsunade shifts. Gaara drops his head slightly. Kankuro starts tapping his heel against the floor. Sighing, I reply, "The reason is basically the same. I was choosing the lesser of two evils."

"How so?" Jiraiya prompts.

"If I had told you, what would you have done?"

He does not hesitate. "I would have taken you and Jowan out of there immediately and headed for Konoha."

"And as soon as they realized I was gone, they would have tracked us down. We wouldn't have reached Konoha before they caught up, you would be dead, and _both_ Jowan _and_ I would have fallen into their hands." When he sputters and starts to object, I lift a hand. "You are strong Jiraiya. I'm not discrediting your strength and skill - your status as a Sannin. Considering _who_ you would be fighting and the conditions under which you would have faced them . . . there was no way you could win."

"Explain," the old lecher intones, frowning.

"The two Akatsuki members in charge of me were Deidara-" I shot Gaara a meaningful look, and he stiffened. "-and Tobi . . . otherwise known as Madara Uchiha." Jiraiya pales, and a heavy silence falls over the room. "As for conditions," I continue a little quieter, "it is harder to fight to protect than to destroy. You would not have been able to go all out for fear of harm coming to us in the crossfire. I highly doubt Madara would have such qualms."

I take a breath and press forward before someone has the chance to interrupt me. "Which is exactly the problem you're facing now. They want to destroy you and will do whatever it takes to reach their goal, no matter who or what gets in the way. They have nothing at stake whereas you have everything to lose." I fist my hands against my legs. "They can attack and attack and attack heedless of anything in their way whereas you have to be ever mindful of your surroundings - of everything you care about. Sure, cities can be rebuilt, but people? I can almost guarantee you that they don't care about casualty reports when all this is over. In fact, I'm sure a few of them will be utterly giddy to see a high body count - innocent or not."

Taking a breath, I focus on Tsunade. "So please, please tell me you have some sort of safe house to hide the civilians. Totally evacuating them all to some far-off place is impossible at this point, so if that mountain isn't hollow, I highly suggest you gather whatever doton users you have and get them to work making it so."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, brat," the Hokage snaps, pushing herself away from the window. "Captain!" A lion-masked ANBU appears in front of her, already kneeling and ready for orders. "I'm issuing a state of emergency. Make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He vanishes and I breathe a soft sigh of relief. Good. The last thing I want is mass loss of innocent lives, though in battle, that seems to be somewhat inescapable. 'Innocent,' after all, is another one of those ambiguous words in a time like this - just like 'good' and 'evil.'

"How long do we have?"

I glance at Jiraiya. "They'll probably be here within the week. I know they were training some people, but from what I saw and heard before I was . . . captured . . . they appeared about finished and ready to move."

Gaara continues to scowl. "How do we know we can believe anything you say? How can we take your word as truth when you have lied to us before?"

"There's no way to know for sure." I lock my gaze with his, offering an apologetic smile. "You just have to trust me."

He grunts, turns on his heel, and walks out of the room. Kankuro follows, pausing briefly at the door and shooting a dark look back at me. "That's just it. We don't." Then, the two of them are gone.

Sighing softly, I drop my gaze back to my hands, absently fingering the chakra inhibitors. "I guess I deserved that," I mumble before lifting a hand and running my fingers though my hair. "How are the girls?"

"They've been training," Jiraiya replies. "They're pretty fast learners – naturals with ninjutsu. Apparently, Ashley's been picking up the medical arts rather quickly. Her teachers have given her pretty high marks so far and she's apparently hoping to help out with the wounded. Sam has been banned from any of the thickly-wooded training fields after setting one too many ablaze." I chuckle softly, and he smiles. "Jowan is as strong as ever and has really picked up the defensive jutsu Kakashi, I think, is teaching her. He's got the biggest ninjutsu bank, after all."

"Of course . . ." I murmur, leaning back against the pillows. After a moment of silence, I carefully ask, "Is there any chance I can see them?"

Jiraiya looks to Tsunade, who is reading carefully over my chart. I assume that's what's on the clipboard, anyway. The corners of her mouth twitch slightly downward, but the expression soon smoothes out. "We'll see." She sweeps from the room without anything further and, with a grunt, Jiraiya rises from his seat.

"Well . . ." I glance at him. "Thanks for the warning, I suppose. If you hadn't shown up like that, from what I hear, I'd be dead about now."

I wince slightly and nod. "I'm glad you listened. The last thing we need at the moment is for Naruto and Tsunade to be complete wrecks."

He blinks. "Tsunade? A complete wreck? Over me? Really?"

I nod, smiling. "Yeah, so be careful out there, okay? I don't want to have to witness that performance in person."

The old man laughs and waves one hand. "Sure thing. Same goes for you. Get better soon, kid. We need all the help we can get."

"Aye-eye, sir." I give him a mock salute as he walks from my private room, giving me a brief glimpse of the ANBU guarding my door. My hand drops wearily back into my lap. This day just keeps getting better and better. My eyes throb absently and I lift the hand again to rub my thumb and forefinger into them. Something tells me that I'll be without company for a while, so I force myself to relax and sift through the memories that had previously overwhelmed me.

Surprisingly, I find very little - scraps of images and voices at best. My last clear memory is of the meeting and my somewhat-half-baked attempt at bargaining. Then Tobi - or Madara - taking me back to his room and, after a few words, turning his Mangekyou Sharingan on me. The rest . . . is barely anything more than a jagged hole in the back of my mind. Every time I try to dig deeper - to figure out what exactly happened - my head pounds painfully, as if someone is jabbing hot needles into my eyes.

Whatever happened, it wasn't good. That much I'm certain. I guess it's a good thing, then, that I don't remember. Still, I can't help but feel that there's something very important in those memories - something I _need_ to know - something vital to the coming battle. I just can't figure _what_. Something's missing. That's the best way to describe the somewhat empty feeling in my chest. My eyes shift to the window and to the storm building beyond. I faintly note how cliché it is - the storm about to rage on the eve of a battle.

I rub my chest, feeling that sense of incompleteness - the frightening feeling of being so small and insignificant. On top of that rests the memory of when I first awoke in this bed. At first, I had not consciously known who I was. I had not recognized Tsunade or Shizune. Thinking back, the empty feeling became even more intense. It was as if I had been on auto-pilot - not really _me._ I shudder slightly, snuggling down beneath the sheets as best I can. _What did you do to me?_


	19. Behind the Scenes

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: So, once I started writing, this chapter just floooowed out. It was actually a little fun, getting into rant-mode as our favorite blond artist. So, I figured, since you had to wait sooo long for the last chapter, I'd go ahead and post this one incredibly early. Yay! Think of it as a New Years gift of sorts, and an early apology in case the next chapters are slow in coming. The next one should be fairly easy to write . . . I've got a small chunk of it already written, though I think I'm changing the point of view for it. After that, though, the action is picking up and I have to write the chapters carefully. A big Thank You to Thomas Drovin for his gift of a few characters to help move things along. I've made some slight alterations, but I'm trying to keep them true to the descriptions he gave me of personality and fighting style and whatnot. They even provided a bit of humor at the end of this chapter. Yay! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the early chapter!

**WARNING!** There is some bad language in this chapter. Apparently Deidara gets vulgar when he gets angry. Who knew?

Chapter 19: Behind the Scenes

DEIDARA

_So here . . . I'm still waiting here, my dear,_

_For one kiss from you._

_So here . . . I'm still waiting here, my dear,_

_To kill all of you. To kill all of you._

-Coheed & Cambria ("Always & Never")

-o-o-o-

Two words. Madara fucking Uchiha. Okay, well, that was three words, but who's counting, yeah? It doesn't matter. How could my partner - the idiotic, train-wreck of incompetence and annoyance - turn out to really be Madara Uchiha? What sick, twisted, sadistic bastard gets off on acting like some sort of overly-hyper, preteen schoolgirl on a sugar high? That sort of charade can't be possible! I don't believe it! Somebody must have whacked the_ real_ Tobi and replaced him with this overly-dramatic denizen of the underworld. There is no way in hell that I'm believing that the two of them are the same person. No way in _hell_, yeah.

Besides, isn't Madara Uchiha supposed to be . . . I don't know . . . _dead_, yeah?

Since he's obviously walking, talking, and giving orders, I guess that's a moot point. Maybe he's _un_dead, yeah. That would be pretty cool, I guess. After having danna as a partner - a verified living puppet - I don't think anything will surprise me anymore. I _do_ have mouths in my hands and I work with a plant-man, a shark-man, and a lady that can dissolve into paper. What could be weirder than that, yeah?

Still, undead or not, what gives him the right to swoop in and start giving orders like he owns the place? Well, I guess it could be that he's been secretly in charge all this time, if Kisame is to be believed, but I don't buy it. The fact that he's some ancient relic from a hundred or so years ago and thusly so powerful his existence should be illegal doesn't mean he's allowed to waltz about and do whatever he wants to whoever he wants. Like he did to Katie, yeah . . .

Oh, Kami. Katie . . .

I stop my pacing and sink onto the stool in front of my work bench, leaning forward on my elbows and tearing my hands though my unbound hair. We may be rogue ninja - nuke-nin - S-ranked criminals, but what he did to her was uncalled for and entirely unforgivable, yeah. And Kisame helped! I always knew that, deep down, he was a sadistic bastard but to go along with that sort of plan puts him at an all-time low in my opinion, now . . . almost as low as that Uchiha . . . _both_ of the Uchiha. Hell, make it all _three_ of them, yeah.

I guess that's all the Uchiha are good for: ruining lives, yeah.

My fingers meet resistance and I yank them free, taking a decent chunk of hair with them. Ouch. I scowl at the strands tangled around my fingers for a moment before rising and stalking over to my bedside table. Taking brush in hand, I start to work. I'm not as anal about my hair as Itachi. Kami, that guy should've been born a girl with how perfect that mane of his is - not that I'm jealous or anything, yeah. I at least try to keep mine presentable. Besides, the activity keeps my hands busy while I think, yeah.

The alternative would include a _lot_ of clay and a certain orange-masked bastard, and I don't think it would go over well with anyone here, yeah.

But how can I not be furious - indignant on her behalf, yeah? She _trusted_ him! I saw how she acted around him - a little fidgety at times. I saw the looks she gave him every now and then - the faint blushes when she was caught. Maybe the fidgeting could be because she knew he was really Madara, but the other stuff? She fell asleep practically _in his lap_ once! How is that not trust, yeah? She trusted him and he went and did _that_? Like I said - we might be missing-nin, but there are limits. He crossed a line, yeah.

She was just a civilian! Yeah, she had some knowledge of the future - of the enemy - that could prove useful to us, but she was still just a _civilian_! She might have acted composed and mature, but she had no military training. When someone accidentally kills a guy and is then promptly sick at her stomach, that's generally taken as a sign that she's _not_ a shinobi of any sort, yeah. But did that mean anything to him? No. He destroyed her - shattered her civilian innocence - tore her apart bit by bit and then stuck her back together like some macabre puzzle, yeah.

He _killed_ our Koneko, and I will _never_ forgive him. I doubt she will, either, yeah.

I admit. I didn't like Katie at first, but she grew on me eventually. She was a somewhat pleasant respite from dealing with 'Tobi' all the time. She became a friend to me - maybe even like the sister I never had. I look back now at some of the conversations we had while traveling and wish I hadn't been so gruff and abrasive with her. She didn't deserve it - was just an unlucky girl thrown into a dangerous situation. She didn't deserve my rudeness then and she certainly didn't deserve Madara's treatment now, yeah.

How could he turn a civilian into _that_? I set my brush down with a slight shudder, trying to banish the memory of the expression on her face from my mind. I never thought I would be frightened of _Koneko_ of all people, but in that moment - as she crouched over me with a knee in my gut and kunai to my throat - the mask of utter nothingness that claimed her features absolutely terrified me. It was an expression that would be perfectly at home on Itachi, not on someone like-

[Deidara. Report to the briefing room immediately.] The dark, rich voice interrupts my thoughts and makes my skin crawl. Madara. There he goes again, ordering me around. There's nothing I can do to stop it, though, since he's obviously in charge now, yeah.

I push myself to my feet and sulk out of the room, only pausing to tie half of my hair up into its usual topknot and strap a decent pair of clay-filled pouches to my hips. One can't go anywhere unarmed around here, yeah. The briefing room is two floors up, and I don't rush the trip there. I'm not taking kindly to being ordered around like some trained mutt by an orange-masked bastard that, not too long ago, was bounding around like an idiot and calling me 'sempai' in an overly-cheerful and nerve-grating voice. I bet he was mocking me behind that mask - probably still is, yeah.

I shove the door to the briefing room open and all but stomp in. "What is it now, yeah?" Not the wisest way to greet the overly-powerful Uchiha, but I've got to find _some_ way to express my displeasure that doesn't involve massive explosions, yeah.

"Aw, look. He's throwing a tantrum." I freeze at the sound of the decidedly female voice that, though sickeningly familiar, does _not_ belong to Konan. "It took you long enough. Don't you know not to keep a lady waiting?"

Heart dropping into my stomach, I turn my gaze slowly to the right to find an all-too-familiar face smirking back at me - a face I had hoped _never_ to see again. I have to admit, though, the seven years that have passed since I last saw her have been fairly kind to her. She's grown into a verifiable beauty, not that I'll ever admit that to her face. Brilliantly green, almond shaped eyes. Full, glossy lips. Clear skin and sensuous curves. Delicate hands brushing softly-waving hair from her face . . . magenta hair. Wait. Magenta?

I blink. "You dyed your hair, yeah."

Her eyelids dropped slightly and she cocked her head, dipping forward so that her hair fell back forward, dropping down to brush the tops of her - eyes up, yeah! She grins almost knowingly. "You like it?"

Quickly gathering my wits, I sniff. "No. It's hideous, yeah."

An odd sound escapes the back of her throat, eyes widening. "Why you . . ." She looks about ready to pounce, though I wonder how fast she could manage that with the flowing kimono bound loosely at the waist so that the top slipped off her shoulders, opening almost to the point of indecency and revealing the edge of something . . . lacey.

Before she can reveal just how practical - or impractical - her current ensemble is, a firm but oddly withered voice cuts in. "That's enough, Minako." Jaw tight, she straightens and tosses her head back and away from me with a faint huff. The movement makes the hitai-ate around her neck, pristine as ever, flash - the stylized rock etched into its surface untouched.

I shift my attention to the second speaker, hand dropping almost casually to the pouch of clay on my right hip. There was no mistaking this face either. The wispy white hair cut fairly close to his head. The grey-flecked goatee wrapped around his mouth. The empty, milky eyes of a blind man. Kirigi: Iwa veteran and village elder. Older than dirt, though Madara might beat him in that department. "What're you doing here, old man, yeah?" I never liked the guy - never trusted him - not then, and certainly not now.

"You will show Kirigi-sama more respect, traitor," the man to Kirigi's right snapped, shifting forward. Short and somewhat wind-swept, strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes narrowed into slits. It takes me a moment to place him, but at the sight of the staff clutched in his right hand, I quickly find a name. Nogami Chedaki. Cocky, arrogant bastard. I'd love nothing more than to shove a clay bird down his throat, yeah.

My retort has no chance to leave my mouth as Tobi - Madara - rises from his seat at the long table dominating the room. "They, and others, are here to offer us Iwa's support."

I balk, jerking my head around to stare at him so quickly that it almost gives me whiplash. "Say, _what_, yeah?"

Kirigi taps his cane against the floor, clearing his throat. "Officially, Iwa has no qualms with Konoha and is on fairly decent terms with them, though there is no treaty connecting us, currently. Unofficially, however, there are still those of us who do not take kindly to the way the last war ended and would rather enjoy watching the Leaf burn."

Gears start turning as I study the blind man. "So, you're here in the unofficial capacity, then." He inclines his head. "Am I correct to assume that the Tsuchikage has no idea what you're doing, yeah?" Kirigi does not move, but he doesn't have to. Slimy git.

"Of course the Tsuchikage knows. Why else would we be here?" Nogami snaps testily. "_We_ aren't the traitors here." That's what you think, yeah.

I smirk back at him. "Careful what you say, Nogami. That sort of talking can get you killed around here, yeah." My smirk fades as I return my attention to Madara. "So what do you need _me_ for? You seem to have everything under control, yeah."

The masked Uchiha folds his hand behind his back and begins moving toward me - toward the door. "They are your responsibility, now."

"W-_what_?"

"You are in charge of Iwa's presence here, making sure they know their places in our plans and keeping them out of trouble. You will escort them to their assigned barracks and keep an eye on their movements. Do you think you can handle that?" He sweeps past me without waiting for an answer. Oh, how easy it would be to slip a small bomb onto his person as he passes, but no. I can't do that. Not yet, anyway, yeah.

I redirect my glare to the Iwa-nin - my ex-teammate, the jerk-face, the old codger, and . . . was he standing there the entire time? I blink briefly at the fourth shinobi from my old village. Black hair tipped in blood red - short and messy at the top, long chunks framing either side of his face, and a longer tail tied back at the nape of his neck. Coal-black eyes blink back at me, and I shake my head. They brought Saito? "Fine. Whatever. Come on. Stay close, yeah."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them. Minako attaches herself to my arm and – _damn_ it! She's taller than me! I try to tug away, moving out of the room and down the hall. "Let _go_ of me, Mimi!" I snarl, unconsciously reverting back to the name I used to call her when we were genin.

All I receive for my efforts is a smack upside the head. "It's not Mimi anymore, Dei-_chan_. I go by Mi now." She leans against my side, pressing her-

"Let me _go_, yeah!" I grab her bare upper arm and try to pull her away, but she only tightens her hold, giggling. Fine. She wants to play it that way, yeah? Still gripping her, I open the mouth in my hand and slide the tongue over her skin. It has the desired effect. With a shriek of disgust, Minako releases me and jumps away.

"Deidara! Ew! That's gross!"

I smirk and continue walking down the hallway. A few steps later, Seito appears at my side, looking somewhat impressed and a bit . . . eager? I give him a wary look and he replies with a thumbs-up. "That was awesome, man. How'd you get her to back off like that?"

I lift an eyebrow at him, realize it's the one hidden from my bangs, and then lift the other in what I hope is a properly skeptical expression. "Let me guess. She does it to you, too, yeah?"

He sighs and glances briefly over his shoulder before focusing back forward. "All the time." A distinctive blush rises on his cheeks and I grin. So, in my absence, she's directed her overly-flirtatious teasing toward him, then. Poor guy. I can't help but feel sorry for him, yeah.

My smile turns almost apologetic as I lift my right hand and open the mouth, tongue lolling out. He blinks at it a couple times and then looks down at his own palms. "Well, darn. There goes that idea."

I chuckle, not slowing my pace as I feel Minako's glare at my back and hear her dark muttering. Maybe all of them aren't so bad, though that doesn't make me any less upset at Madara for sticking me in this situation. There's another reason to hate him. He seems to enjoy going out of his way to make me miserable, whether as Tobi or Madara. Maybe that's proof that the two of them are one and the same, though I still don't buy it. Somebody's off-ed Tobi and replaced him with Madara, yeah.

Just like he killed Koneko and replaced her with Yaiba.


	20. Final Preparations

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto or any of the people/places found in his home world.

**Author's Note**: Um, hi guys? No, I'm not dead. I'm still lurking around, buried mostly under schoolwork. I had planned on getting ahead on chapters and back into the flow of things over the summer, but then I had a fight with a cheese grater and lost . . . took my right hand out of commission for a good month. After that I had an internship and was pretty busy ever since. I kept telling myself I needed to work on this but was too exhausted mentally to do it justice. Since there's a big battle coming up (spoiler?), too, I wanted to get several of those chapters (if not all of them) written before I posted any of them, since I didn't want to contradict myself or have to go back and make changes in already-uploaded chapters. Then there was the fact that I was taking a Fiction Writing course in which I had to write a number of short stories over the semester so had little other writing time for Fangrlz... Excuses excuses, right?

I realized, then, that I still had a little more I could do before the actual fight, and I sat down in what little free time I've had lately, reread everything, and then got this chapter out. Hopefully it will tide you all over for a little while and let you know that I'm still alive! Mostly, at least. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and favoriting and all that. Seeing those messages in my inbox is part of what has driven me to get back into the groove of things. I never intended to drop this fic and I want to see it through to the end. I don't want to be one of _those_ stories that people read and love . . . until they find out that it hasn't been updated in _years_ and probably never will be.

So here's to a new year and hoping that everything will fall into place so Fangrlz can continue strong!

**WARNING!** A little more bad language near the end...

Chapter 20: Final Preparations  
KAITLYN

_It's all a game, avoiding failure_

_When true colors will bleed,_

_All in the name of misbehavior_

_And the things we don't need._

-Poets of the Fall ("Carnival Of Rust")

-o-o-o-

Gaara is in a horrible mood and he won't tell me why. It started after he went to meet with Tsunade for something. When he returned around dinnertime, he and Kankuro both were fuming. I asked only once what was wrong, and learned better after Kankuro nearly snapped my head off, telling me to mind my own business. Temari advised me after that to just keep my distance, and I have. It's painfully obvious though, that something has changed. The very air in the village is heavy with it and the civilians have begun to be evacuated into the mountain sector by sector, along with stores of food and other supplies for them to survive in there for weeks. Not only that, but I've also witnessed a stream of apparent refugees from smaller surrounding villages flocking for the safety that the walls of Konoha offer.

Other preparations have picked up, and I find myself seeking refuge from Gaara's stormy mood at the training grounds, where the other girls have been meeting when they can to prepare for the worst. I usually keep to the sidelines and watch, only stepping in to practice my deflecting winds. I already know that it's only a matter of time before Gaara shuffles me off to join the non-combatants within the mountain. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't yet.

When I enter our usual meeting place, Jowan glances in my direction. With a smile, she lowers her stone shield back into the ground. "Hey, Kaitlyn! Any news on the Gaara front?"

Her call draws Sam's attention from where she's sitting in the middle of a circle of what appear to be small campfires. "No. He's still in a tizzy, though it's not nearly as bad as it has been. At least his sand has settled some." I heave a sigh and drop down to sit next to Ashley. She glances up from the training dummy she's borrowing from the hospital and offers an encouraging smile. "I wish he'd tell me what's wrong."

"It's probably a Kage thing." Ashley pats my shoulder and returns to the dummy, hands pulsing a healthy green. "You shouldn't worry too much."

I frown and wrap my arms around my knees. "Why not? We're going to _war_ and you're telling me not to worry? If something's got Gaara visibly upset, then it's something big - something to worry about."

"She has a point," Sam calls over. She draws a deep breath and the flames around her shrink. I watch curiously as, when her breath flows from her mouth, the fires spring up higher as if mimicking her motion. "Gaara's not one to freak out about nothing."

Jowan trots over. "If we're supposed to know, they'll tell us."

I rest my chin on my knees. "Yeah, but I hate waiting - not knowing. It sucks."

Sam pops to her feet, the fires sparking about her. "Here here. They better not try to shut us all up when things start going down, too. I want to bust some heads."

My breath catches in my throat and I stare at her in shock. "You _what_? You-you really want to _fight_? But Sam-"

"It's better than sitting and doing nothing." She steps out of the ring of fire, and the flames settle back down into their respective pits. "I want to help. I mean, Ashley's going to be working in the hospital, right? Why can't we do something, too?"

I glance from her to Jowan, who's crossed her arms over her chest and is nodded in agreement. "You two - I don't believe this." I push myself to my feet and throw my hands out to the sides. "We're not soldiers! We can't fight! We can't - can't kill."

"That's not going to stop them from killing _you_." With a gasp, I whirl to find Kakashi emerging from the shadows along the edge of the training grounds. His black eye sweeps over us, settling briefly on Ashley before focusing back on me. "Whether you know how to fight or not - be you shinobi or civilian - the enemy, if given the chance, will end your life. Jowan and Sam have as much a right to fight - to defend themselves and those they care about - as anyone. The same goes for you."

I flinch and bow my head. "I know, but . . . I just can't do it."

He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes slightly. "That is your choice. This is theirs. No one blames any of you for them." His hand drops away. "Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with the four of you. I'm here to escort you to meet with her."

"To make sure we're late?" Jowan teases as she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

Kakashi chuckles and offers a hand to help Ashley to her feet. "Something like that."

Surprisingly, when he leads us away, we don't head toward the village proper - the Hokage's Tower. Instead, Kakashi seems to be following a path that leads between training areas. Unease settles in my stomach. Why would Tsunade want us to meet her at a training field? Were we going to be tested or something? I can't bring myself to focus on the girls' chatter around me, my mind consumed by the unknown prospects waiting for us at our unspecified destination.

Soon, I start to make out the sound of clashing steel from ahead of us. Jowan pauses mid-sentence - having been telling Sam about her interactions with Jiraiya over the past week - and tilts her head to one side. "What's that?"

Sam frowns thoughtfully and states the obvious, "Sounds like a fight."

A not-so-faint explosion makes me start and cast a nervous glance in Kakashi's direction. The silver-haired jounin continues walking, unbothered. "It's just a spar - nothing to be worried about."

I follow obediently along with the other girls, admittedly curious despite my fear. If we were going toward this spar - if it was our destination and Tsunade was there watching - then who could be sparring? Who could be so important that Tsunade had - or wanted - to oversee them? If they were sparring, and Tsunade had summoned us, then would she want the rest of us to do the same?

As the trees begin to thin, I spot Karin seated against a trunk and watching something - the fight, most likely - with a decidedly unhappy frown. If she's here, then maybe it's Suigetsu? Maybe Tsunade is testing their skills? No. I quickly spot the shark-water-boy leaning against Zabuza's sword, just past Karin, with a wide and almost hungry grin on his face as he watches the clash of arms as well. Fire blooms beyond him, and I shift closer to see, managing to catch sight of a flash of raven hair. Ah. Sasuke. He was probably fighting a jounin or something to test his strength and prove his loyalty to some extent.

With an annoyed scowl, the Uchiha darts into the cloud of smoke his fire blast left behind and the clearing is once more filled with the sounds of battle. I find myself wishing I could see through the dust and smoke to witness what's happening. It certainly sounds epic.

It takes me a moment to realize I've been left behind. I quickly scurry after Kakashi and the other girls to join Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, and - oddly enough - Ibiki. I give the last a bright smile and wave, and he grins back before returning his attention to the fight. My own gaze shifts as well, moving to focus on Gaara. I do not make any attempt to speak with him, though, deciding against that course of action as soon as I spotted the sour look on his face as he, too, appears consumed by the unseen spar.

I try not to let the fact that he didn't seem to notice me sting too much.

After glancing over us, Tsunade clears her throat, claps her hands, and calls, "Alright. That's enough."

The sounds cease and the dust slowly settles to reveal the two combatants - Sasuke and a female figure whose golden blonde hair was pulled up into a high tail to stay out of her -

I draw a sharp breath. "Katie!"

Gasps of surprise sound from the other girls as Katie straightens from her defensive crouch and lowers the slightly curved short sword that - oddly enough - she is holding in a reverse grip. She offers us a tentative smile and lifts her free left hand in greeting. "Hey . . ."

In less time than it takes to blink an eye, I have her in a bear hug, burying my face in her shoulder. "You're alive!"

She stumbles back slightly at the force of my near-glomp. "Whoa! Careful! Careful! I'm holding a rather sharp sword here, Kait." Despite those words, I don't let her go and she slowly relaxes in my arms, moving her left to pat my back while her right held the short sword well away from me. "Can I at least put the sword away before you suffocate me or I accidentally impale us, please?"

I giggle and release her. "Okay." As soon as the short sword snicks into the sheath strapped horizontally across the small of her back, I latch on to Katie again. This time, she gives an almost helpless laugh and returns the hug. I have to eventually let go so that the other girls can have their turn, but I stay close, bouncing between feet as I wait for them to finish so I can reclaim her neck.

That's probably the only reason why I heard Sam all but growl in Katie's ear, "We need to talk." When she pulls away, Katie's smile is thinner - tighter - strained - and some of my enthusiasm leaks away.

Tsunade clears her throat. "The evacuation of the civilians both in and around the city is almost complete. Soon everyone will be safe within the mountain. All that remains is the matter of what to do with you five. If you have any thoughts, voice them now. We will keep your wishes in mind when we make our decisions."

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we want to help," Jowan says, lifting her chin.

Sam glances at me. "Well, almost all of us."

The Hokage inclines her head, her eyes shifting to Gaara and then back to us. "You all have definitely shown a lot of improvement and promise as shinobi. We need all the help we can get, but those of you who wish to fight will not be on the front lines. Understand, you are - in a way - our trump cards. Though your knowledge of events is not valid any longer, your knowledge of people can still be used. We cannot afford to lose you to the enemy." She pauses. "Or death."

I shudder and hug myself, and Katie lifts a hand to rub between my shoulder blades. When I look her way, she gives a comforting smile. I swallow. "I don't want to fight." Everyone's attention shifts to me. "I really don't. I don't like violence or - or death a-and I know it's kind of weak and lame and all that, but I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

Tsunade shakes her head. "That's alright, Kaitlyn. You don't have to fight. Gaara has already insisted that you be evacuated with the rest of the civilians. You can defend yourself should the need arise, but you do not have to actively fight."

I shift closer to Katie. "Thank you."

"As for the rest of you . . . Ashley, you've shown aptitude with healing, so I want you to be with the stationary medical team at the hospital. Sam and Jowan, you two will be stationed with the back guard, keeping an eye out for anyone that might slip through our defenses and serving as runners, even, should one of the lines need assistance from the others." Tsunade's expression turns slightly guarded when she focuses on Katie. "As for you . . . I will be entrusting you with the safety of the civilians. The genin and a handful of low-leven chuunin will be guarding the few entrances to the bunker since they are not of a level that can handle full-out combat and we are hoping they do not even _have_ to see combat. We will not allow anyone to reach that far into the village, but should it happen, we need someone level-headed and capable of handling themselves. Your spar here with Sasuke proved that of you, so despite everything, I am trusting you with this task. Do not fail me."

What does _that_ mean? I look to Katie, concerned and confused, as she dips into a low bow. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You all will be outfitted accordingly. Do what you need to for the rest of the day, but Kaitlyn, you must be in the bunker by sundown."

I nod, eyes still on Katie. I hardly notice when Tsunade and the others make their exit, leaving just us five "real world" girls. To be honest, a part of me wonders if we can call ourselves that anymore. This is as "real" to us as Earth - even more so, sometimes.

"Alright." I jump slightly at Sam's sharp tone. "Explain."

Katie glances at her, expression guarded. "Explain, wha-?"

"You know very well, what. The ring. It disappeared the same time you did. You vanished, too, when Deidara and Tobi did after the fight with Sasuke. Why were you even _in_ that area? You weren't traveling with Kumo-nin, were you?" Sam's gaze was dark and her words held a tone of accusation rather than question.

I glance at Katie, suspecting her answer but dreading it all the same. She seems to slump as she looks away. "No. I wasn't."

"Fuck, Katie. What were you thinking?" Jowan drags a hand down her face. "You could have been killed while you were _with_ them, and you just went _back_? Why? You know as well as any of us that they're the bad guys."

Katie winces. "Yeah, I know. I just - I thought I could do something - anything - to help. Maybe find a way to stop all of this from happening. I thought maybe if I could figure out the why behind it all then I could find some other solution that wouldn't involve war." She takes a shaking breath. "I guess I was wrong."

Silence fell around us, awkward and tense, with Katie avoiding looking at any of us. I don't think I've ever seen her look so . . . defeated. Back home, even if things were bad, she always seemed to have this confidence about her. Now, though, she just looks so small and broken and I can't bring myself to be angry at her.

Ashley's voice breaks the tension. "What did they do to you?"

We all look at Katie, but she doesn't answer for some time. Finally, when Sam shifts and takes an impatient breath to speak, Katie breathes a single word. It's barely loud enough for me to hear but clear enough to recognized and send a chill down my spine. "Tsukiyomi."

There's a collective intake of breath and no one has a comeback for that. Shock and horror settles on my chest, and though I want to hug her tight, my arms feel like lead._ No way . . ._

"I don't - I don't remember everything, but . . . Tsunade said it was bad and Inoicihi . . ." She draws in a slow, measured breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "He had to help her bring me back. My mind was in pieces - shattered - chaotic. Whatever he did to me . . ." Katie trails off into silence once more, and after a beat, Sam growls.

"That bastard. If I see him on the battlefield, I'll -"

"No." Katie lifts her gaze to Sam, expression sharp and tone firm. "If you see him on the battlefield, you won't do anything but run as fast as your legs can carry you. This isn't a game, Sam. All of you need to see that. There are no lives. There is no re-spawn. You die and it's_ over_."


	21. ERROR

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own none of what exists in the _Naruto_ world. I only semi-own the girls brought in (and totally own the general plot). The girls are loosely based, and by now "loosely" is definitely the key word, on friends of mine, though considering how much they have changed over the course of the story, they are hardly who they are now. There are also bits of three songs scattered throughout this chapter: "New Divide" by Linkin Park, "Believe" by Yellowcard, and "Utopia" by Within Temptation.

**Author's Note (Long, but please read!): **I live! Yes, yes, I do. I am _so_ sorry about my extended absence, everyone. The last year or so of college was so hectic that I hardly had time (or the want, really) to do any sort of "free writing," i.e., writing for myself, especially since I was taking a Fiction Writing course where I had to do a great deal of "deadline writing." The worst part of that was that we weren't allowed to write any "genre fiction," e.g., Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Horror, etc. Everything had to be "based off of real life." To be honest, I find real life rather boring sometimes. I live it every day. Why would I want to write about it? /endrant.

Anyway, I had this huge plan for how things would go for the rest of_ Fanglrz II: Legends_, and had even gotten a few snippets written when I could, but things just didn't want to fit together properly. I felt like there were too many gaps between points A, B, and Z for me to feel comfortable posting anything just yet. So my plot bunnies kind of festered...and got fat...and dumb...and far too content with being lazy...until recently, which is where this chapter came from. It's a bit strange. I'll warn you now. It's rather broken and jumps around between snippets of events, but there is purpose behind it: to set up for _Fangrlz III: Equivalence_. But don't worry, _Equivalence_ will be peppered with flashbacks and whatnot of what happened during the time that skipped. That way you can see some of those snippets without having to wait for my bunnies to figure all the details out.

Yes, in a way that is cheating, but I feel so bad making you all wait for so long, especially with all of the positive review that are still coming in. Thank you, by the way, to all of the people still reading. I am so glad you all are enjoying it and I hope this new move will not disappoint too much. I will tell you now: there is going to be a major shift in_ Fangrlz III: Equivalence_, not only in the point of view (which will be limited to only one of the girls) but also in the setting. It will be explained in the prologue soon to come, and there will still be glimpses of the other girls (and possibly more) in the flashbacks, but to make things easier for me and spur my plot bunnies into entertaining you all further. I have always looked forward to getting to _Fangrlz III_ for the freedom and creativity it will give me, and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do playing with it in my head.

So, without further ado, here is the last chapter of Fangrlz II: Legends. Enjoy! And good luck figuring out what is going on and guessing what is coming after!

Chapter ##: ERROR!

#NAME?

_Thɘy sAy thɐt trʊTh wiLl sƎt ɏou freɘ,_

_Buƫ TrutĦ has ŋow iMprIsønɘd ᴟe._

-o-o-o-

The soft murmur of civilians seems ever-present behind me, amplified by the stone tunnels of this in-mountain safe house. I glance back at my current companions - genin all. Some look nervous, others confused, and a select few hold an admirable (or perhaps foolish and naïve) amount of determination in their pre-teen eyes. Perhaps the most courageous of the group is Konohamaru. No surprise there, really. Between complaining about not being included on the front lines and making sure everyone is alert and ready for anything, the Third Hokage's grandson is definitely keeping busy. He doesn't give himself time to be worried, which is a good thing. I suspect that if he starts to worry, then the other genin will fall apart as well.

It's the sign of a good leader, I guess - remaining calm and positive in the face of danger _**aNɖ ɘveRy løSs**_ and certain death.

I find the kids looking to me as much as they do to Konohamaru - if not more so - for reassurance as time goes on. That's probably because I'm the oldest one here. They might not know me too well, but age and orders draw them to me. The genin, after all, have been placed under my direction. There's not a single ANBU about, and I wonder if I should be grateful or honored for it. That very fact, when Tsunade informed me that I alone would be responsible for this particular part of the village defenses. It's a great sign of trust - one that turns my stomach.

Nonetheless, I don't hold back in reassuring the genin that all will be well. The civilians have nothing Akatsuki wants, I tell them. They have no reason to come here, and if by some odd twist of fate they do appear, then we can surely overwhelm them with sheer numbers. True, the Akatsuki are all S-ranked criminals, but we have something they don't – a _good_ reason to fight – people to protect. We _can't_ let them through, and thus we _won't._

That seems to calm them down somewhat whenever they seek my attention, leaving me to resume my watch over the entrance tunnel. That is what I tell them, though I know that a good deal of it _**aɲd ɛVery lɨɘ **_isn't true.

Despite all the earlier bravado, the genin freeze up at the sound of slowly-approaching footsteps. Heck, even with my knowledge, _my_ blood runs cold at the sight of the pair of red-clouded cloaks. I peer through the gloom, trying to discern faces. Shapes however, prove more than enough to determine the identities of our visitors before they get close enough for anything more.

My hand moves to my kunai pouch as I speak urgently to the kids behind me. "Stand your ground!" I order. "It's Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Whatever you do, don't look into the shorter one's eyes and stay away from the blue one's sword. Hold. This. Position. Got it? Don't let them through!"

"That was a nice little speech, shrimp," Kisame drawls as he and Itachi halt about ten yards out. "But I'm afraid we'll be passing through your little kindergarten whether you _let_ us or not."

Behind me, Kohohamaru starts barking out more orders, stirring the genin from their rooted spots - my second-in-command I guess. I frown. It wouldn't do for them to rush in blindly and get themselves needlessly killed. "Konohamaru!" I call back. "Have everyone keep their distance. Only engage them if they get past me. Got it?"

"But -" he starts to object.

"That's an order _**aɲD evϵrʎ tɹuTʜ**_!" I snap.

With an angry growl of affirmation, the scarf-wearing boy gets to work. I take a step toward the Akatsuki team. "You won't be getting past me," I tell them, feeling the familiar hum of chakra in my head.

Kisame leers, shark-like in the dim tunnel. "We'll see."

Without warning, a roaring fireball rushes through the darkness _**tHaʇ yʘu dəNy**_, the blistering heat and light filling the corridor of stone. Blocking out the cries of alarm behind me, I slide a foot back and move my hands through a chain of signs before clapping them together. _Lightning Style: Shield of the Thunder God!_ Sparks leap along the trail of my outstretched hands, crackling angrily as the flames bear down on me. The fireball collides with my wall of electricity in a deafening explosion. Dust and stone fly, creating a sort of smoke screen between me and my opponents.

"Shiznit," I faux-curse softly, eyes darting back and forth, watching for any unnatural shift in the dust cloud. _There!_ I don't have much time to react as Kisame roars through, swinging Samehada downward in an arc toward my head.

There are no few cries of alarm from behind me, their warnings coming a tad bit late to be of any real use. Nonetheless, I manage to dodge out of the way just in time. I can feel the air displaced by the thick blade as it sweeps past me to slam into the floor, making the stone crack and buckle under such force. Whirling to face Kisame (and to build up strength for my counterattack), I grab the sword hanging across the small of my back in an under-handed grip and draw it smoothly, turning the draw into a fast cross slash.

Kisame - the inarguably more experienced swordsman - predicts the move and brings up Samehada to block it. Our blades lock, chakra steel to . . . cloth-covered scales? I must look laughably tiny compared to the towering shark-man and his equally massive sword, but I can't let that distract me _**aɲd ǝaƆh rEgЯet**_. The man in question leers. "Careful, you might poke someone's eye out."

I spot movement behind Kisame through the corner of my eye. Itachi - I can't let him come into play as well. I can't take them both on at once.

But there's nothing I can do about it. He lunges past his partner, kunai in hand, and launches into a rapid barrage of taijutsu strikes. I block and duck, slipping into an oddly natural, dance-like duel with the Uchiha, neither of us seeming to be able to place a solid hit. He must be saving the full strength of his Sharingan for a more important battle - his fight with Sasuke, perhaps - and relying on his regular fighting instincts. My blade connects with his wrist, and a reverberating clang echoes through the tunnel, making my eyes widen slightly. He must be wearing metal bracers for an event such as this.

His counterattack barely misses my throat as I flip backwards, planting my feet on the tunnel wall and leaping over him. My downward slash at his head is parried with a pair of kunai, tearing my sword from my grasp and sending it skidding across the dirt floor, but that's the least of my worries. The wrapped shape of Kisame's shark-sword descends upon me as I land, forcing me to turn that land into a forward roll. Rising to a crouch, I sweep one foot out toward his ankles, forcing the swordsman to retreat slightly.

"Aren't you a lucky one," he sneers, shifting his grip on Samehada. "But that luck won't last much longer."

My eyes flick to my sword and I inwardly curse as Itachi steps smoothly between me _**anD eA₡h g∞dbʎe **_and it. There's no way I'm going to be able to retrieve it now, and this tunnel does not leave much space for maneuvering. He's right. I've been incredibly lucky so far.

Movement. My eyes snap back forward in time to see Kisame chopping his massive sword down toward me again. I react instinctively, lifting my hands and - catching the end of the wrapped blade? Eyes widening, I catch my breath in my throat. No. Bad idea. _Very bad_ idea! Kisame grins, and I can feel the scales start to move beneath my skin. They'll tear my hands to shreds! Frantically, I reach down into my chakra wells and shove as much pure lightning chakra as I can into the connection between myself and the demonic sword. _Eat this!_

Purple-white lightning explodes around my hands, crackling and leaping into the chakra-hungry sword, making it seem to glow and spark itself. Suddenly, an inhuman shriek fills the stone corridor. I snatch my hands back and stumble away, covering my ears as the sound pierces my head like a lance. _**wAs ɒ miƧƮaƙE**_ My vision swims, and over the din, I barely manage to hear Kisame shout in alarm, "Samehada!"

I crack my eyes open, heart hammering in my chest. What are they doing? What's going on? The shrieking seems to fade, and my vision stabilizes to see Itachi and Kisame . . . running away? Indeed, the two are retreating quickly down the tunnel, and Konohamaru is suddenly at my side, grabbing my arm. "Katie? Katie, are you okay?" I nod numbly and he lets out a sudden laugh. "Dude, that was awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that lightning thing! And the way you kept up with that one guy - with both of them! You're amazing!"

I'm moving before he can finish talking, quickly crossing to my sword and picking it up. _**t∞ grƎAt tɵ hIƌe**_ "Katie? Where are you going?"

"Go back to the others," I order him sternly, starting after the Akatsuki pair. "I'm going to make sure they're actually gone. Don't follow me, Konohamaru!" I look back over my shoulder, and he stops in his tracks. Pressing his lips together, he nods sharply, turns, and starts running the other way. Letting out a sigh and tightening my grip on the sword, I race toward the exit.

-o-o-o-

_Thɛy saɏ that dƎath wiLl cʘMe foЯ ɐLl,_

_Buʇ ɨ have ʎet to heAr the ₡alL._

-o-o-o-

Pain explodes in my back as I slam through the stone wall. Stars dance in my eyes, the world spinning sickeningly around me. The voice of my assailant sounds muffled as if spoken from a distance or through water. I can't understand a single thing he says. I attempt to rise from the rubble, gritting my teeth against the pain. I can't give up now. I have to keep fighting against these bastards for Konoha - for Sam.

I can hear Akamaru barking nearby, calling frantically for me. His voice, however, is cut suddenly off by a sickening crack and a sharp yelp _**cLiᴟbinG hIghɛЯ**_. "Akamaru!" A burst of adrenaline floods my veins and I push myself to my feet with a murderous growl.

As I turn to attack, however, a too-strong hand clamps down on my neck and cuts off my air supply. Frantic, I try to grab and claw at the arm, but only find my hands tangling in a thick weave of black threads. I can't break through them. My mind begins to fog from lack of oxygen as I drop one hand to my kunai pouch. Once I grab one of the knives, though, I can't find the strength to lift it.

_I'm sorry, Sam,_ I faintly think as my vision fades to black. _I lied. I won't be right behind you. Not this time . . ._

An angry cry cuts through my fading world - a voice that I thought _**ʇhЯøugH thɘ fiRe**_ I'd never hear again. "Fire Style! _Blazing Tsunami Jutsu!_"

Heat surrounds me and the grip on my throat vanishes, leaving me to crumple gasping to the ground. Almost immediately, a smaller hand takes my upper arm, gently but firmly shaking me. "Kiba! Kiba, come on! Snap out of it!"

_I know that voice,_ my mind states foggily.

"Don't make me slap you, dog boy, 'cause I will! Wake up!"

"I'm awake," I growl, coughing as I push myself up and lift my head to look at the speaker.

Sam leans over me, the fires around us casting odd shadows across her face. The intensity in her eyes catches me off-guard at first. I almost don't recognize her with that expression of barely-contained fury with a slight touch of concern, but then I see her. The sarcastic imp that so captured my heart is in there, though something is still off, and I can't quite place what.

That something reveals itself when she nods sharply at me and _**tIMe waƧ ɹUŋɲing ouƮ**_ turns her face to the flames. The fire illuminates the left side of her face - the side that had been previously cast in shadows. Dark, flame-like bruises mark the skin of her face, neck, and shoulder, the sight of which send a chill down my spine. As I stare at them, wide-eyed, I realize that they're not bruises. They're something much more sinister.

Beneath my gaze, the markings slowly inch down her left arm and across the rest of her face. As they do, Sam rises from her crouch, _**neƔeR ƙNoʍinġ **_turning to fully face the inferno. Her expression twists even further into one of pure fury, the flames hissing and crackling as if reflecting the intense emotion.

"Sam?" I call to her cautiously over the roar of the blaze, pushing myself painfully to my feet.

At first she makes no reply - shows no sign that she heard me. Then, she turns her head ever so slightly in my direction, though her eyes remain stubbornly on the blaze. "Get Akamaru out of here," she orders sharply, her voice in an icy monotone that drastically counters the heat radiating around her.

My heart hammers in my chest, eyes catching sight of movement on the other side of the wall of fire. I reach out to her. "I'm not leaving you here, Sam."

As my fingers touch her arm, she jerks it away as if stung and turns on me. "_Go!_" she practically yells, _**ɏoU wEᴚen'ʇ gʘınG **_the command ringing in my sensitive ears.

I stumble back in surprise. Sam's left eye has taken on a red-orange hue, and I'm not talking about her iris. Her entire eye glows with unearthly light, almost as if I'm staring into pure, roiling, angry chakra. My breath catches in my chest. This isn't right. Something's wrong with her.

Still, though my heart wants to reach out and help her - to draw her back from whatever darkness she's fallen into - my instincts scream at me to do as she says. To run to my soul-bound partner and _get out of there_. That wild part of me knows that this eye - these fires - hold death, and it wants to get as far away from them as possible.

Sam returns her attention to the flames, her right eye succumbing as well to the fiery glow. I whirl and bound through the rubble, ignoring my screaming muscles and joints as I dodge the crackling fires_** tɵ ße ₡oMiɲg ƌoʍn ɐLivɘ**_. Akamaru lays limp in the corner of the destroyed building, his fur matted and bloody. I drop to a knee beside him. "Akamaru! Akamaru, answer me!"

His tail thumps weakly against the ground in greeting, a wheezing whimper escaping his chest as he cracks an eye open to look up at me. "Kiba," he whines."It hurts."

I stroke his head, fighting back tears. "It's alright, boy. Hang in there. Stay with me, Akamaru!"

Akamaru's breathing steadies slightly, _**ƃuT yøu ƧtiLŁ **_though I can tell he's still having trouble. That Jashinist bastard must've broken a rib or two. "Sam came back for us." _**caᴟe ßacƙ ɟor mϵ**_

I shush him. "I know. I know. Don't try to talk, buddy. Save your strength. We gotta get out of here."

My best friend in the whole world snorts softly before struggling to roll onto his stomach. Realizing what he wants to do, I help him steady himself. Worry grips my chest as I see him wince in pain. Anger flares. That Jashinist is going to pay for what he's done to Akamaru.

Panting from the effort of the motion, my canine partner watches the fires dance around us before testing the air with his superior sense of smell. Eyebrows furrowing, I do the same. "What is it, buddy? What do you smell?" All I can make out is smoke, blood, and soot - all of which are killing my senses.

"Sam,"he replies with an almost puzzled expression. "She burns - inside and out."

"What?" Before I can even begin to understand _**yOʊ wƎRe sƮroNġ**_ what he's talking about, the fire roar upward and then pull away, twisting tightly into a column of flames and revealing Sam once more to me - or, I think it's Sam. The creature in before the fire hardly looks human anymore, though, frighteningly, I can still see Sam within it.

She's still dressed in that orange and black tunic, though her armored leggings have shredded, apparently to make room for the changes to her legs, which appear to be bent one too many times. That's an illusion, though, I know. Really, the last bend is almost the equivalent of an ankle and she's standing on the balls of her over-large feet, claws digging into the ground. Her skin has darkened to an almost leathery grey - her hands now more like talons. She shifts her weight forward into a crouch, reptilian tail whipping out behind her and lips peeling back in a snarl to reveal fangs.

The term 'dragon' comes to mind, and my chest tightens at the sight of her. Is this the power of the Cursed Seal? _**aNɖ ʎoU bəLıeƔed**_

-o-o-o-

_Tɥeɏ ƧaY thɐT ƌaWn ƒolŁoʍs tHe ŋiGht,_

_ßut I hAʌe løst my wıLl to fiGhʇ._

-o-o-o-

Tsunade glares at Katie, but I can't help but stare in shock. How could she do all of that? I thought she was one of the _good_ guys! "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Tsunade growls. _**ʍhʎ ƌoEs iT ᴚaIɲ **_The girl remains silent, staring at the ground. "Very well, with my power as the Hokage, and facing the unquestionable facts, _**Яaɨn **_you are hereby found guilty of treason and will be executed at first light tomorrow morning." Tsunade waves a hand at the ANBU holding Katie. _**rAiŋ **_"Take her to a cell and make sure she stays there."

A gasp and shout draws my attention from the cloak Katie is wearing. "No!" Kaitlyn cries, surging forward. "Over my dead body she is!"

Gaara quickly grabs her and pulls her back to his side. "Kaitlyn," he says, soft voice carrying a warning and reprimand.

"No!" She struggles against his grasp, breaking free and planting herself between Katie and the rest of us. "If you want her, you're going to have to go _**dʘwN oɲ UtoƥiA **_through me and pry her from my cold, dead fingers!"

My red-headed friend stares at her, shocked. "You defend her even after all she's done? She gave them information that got Sam killed, Kaitlyn."

"She would never do that on purpose! Ever! Katie loves us!"

I tear my gaze from her to glance at Jowan and Ashley. Both are just staring at Katie, dumbfounded. This was a shock to all of them. None of them knew _**wĦy doƎs iʇ **_she would do this. She really _had_ betrayed their trust. A shiver of anger sweeps through me, as I look back to the still-ranting Kaitlyn. I can feel the Kyuubi reach for that anger, but I don't have time for him. Not right now.

Kaitlyn flings a hand toward the half-standing Hokage building. "Plus, the guys she killed in there were our _enemy_! Their only role was to make everyone's lives difficult! She did you all a favor!"

Slight gasps and murmurs of outrage trickle through the crowd. Danzo shifts forward, single eye sharp and glaring. "Watch what you _**hɐƔe tø**_ say, girl. Saying that sort of thing could be considered treason in and of itself."

"You're a bad guy, too!" Kaitlyn jabs a finger at him.

"_**ƙiLl **_The council and I have always acted in Konoha's best interests," he counters, frowning.

Kankuro shifts, reaching toward the near-hysterical girl to draw her back to safety before she gets herself into trouble. "This is how things work here, Kaitlyn. She is a traitor - turned against her friends and allies - lied to and deceived us. This is her punishment. This is the results of her actions. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Even she's accepted it." He motions to Katie. She has not made any sort of move - just standing still and solemn between the pair of ANBU.

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn cries, shaking her head rapidly.

Before she can continue to spout _**tʜe iɖϵa oF **_denials, another voice joins the fray. "Kaitlyn," Katie snaps, the single word sharp, dark, and full of some barely-bridled emotion. Immediately, silence falls over the gathered shinobi - tension gathering thickly in the air. This is the first time Katie has spoken. I focus on her, as she lifts her head slowly and levels ice-cold eyes on her so-called friend. Her expression is hard as she bites out two more words, "Shut. Up."

"He is! You know what he does! It's the tr-"

"_Stop_ it, Kaitlyn. That's _enough_," Katie interrupts harshly, eyes narrowing. "Do us all a favor, and _shut up_! You're such an idiot - so naïve! I'm surprised someone hasn't killed you yet because you just don't know when to shut your mouth and stop screeching useless, pointless, and utterly stupid _shit_. Get _**wHɵ wə aRe **_your head out of the _fucking_ clouds and _grow up_!"

-o-o-o-

_Sø i a₡cept tHɐt I aM ȷaiŁed._

_Iɲ Ƨin, ɨn ɖeaƮh, in tЯutʜ: I fAilƎd._

-o-o-o-

WhiTe nOïse. My head feels as if a thousand bees have taken up residence. The buzɀ rings behind my eyes – my eɐrs. My teeth ache, and I can taste the tang of iron on my tongue. I run the muƧcle over the inside of my mouth to check for any sores. I do not remember biting myself, but then again, my most recent memories are fuȤzy. For some reason, I feel as if I should be angry – as if there is someone to blame for the dull throb of ƥain through my limbs and the ragged hole in my heart.

After a time, I force my eyes open despite the crust of salt and ash cakɛd over them. I immediately regret the decision as white light assaults my retinas. A groan escapes my parched lips as my eyelids fall back shʊt. That definitely did nothing to help my headache.

A low chuckle echoes strangely from somewhere above – behind? – my head. "Take your time, little Kuromira. We have all of it."

-o-o-o-

_Why won't you just let mə die?_

_Pleɐse, oh pleasɘ, give me the Łie._


End file.
